


it’s a reasonable sacrifice

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...y a veces a través de sus pesadillas, Angst, M/M, además así de que... lo de la muerte del personaje no es lo que creen, está levemente inspirado en aquél libro del señor king, harry le habla a louis a través de sus sueños, harry podía leer la mente de las personas, louis no creía en nada antes de conocer a harry, mucho angst supongo?, o a través de otras dimensiones, por eso dudé en usar esa advertencia porque en realidad es el punto de la historia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis creía que la vida era aburrida y ordinaria hasta que Harry empezó a contarle sus secretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO I.**

Ante la mirada del resto parecía ser un chico común y corriente. La perspectiva que adjudicaba a sus semejantes no era diferente para ninguno, ni siquiera para quien sería el amor de su vida. 

Parecía normal. Era un joven de veinte años cuando fue asesinado, un adolescente de dieciséis cuando conoció a quien sería su compañero hasta el final de sus días, y un niño de cinco años cuando reconoció que era distinto a los demás, a menos, por supuesto, que sus padres pudieran ver dentro de su cabeza como él hacía con ellos y con el resto. 

**PRÓLOGO II.**

Cuando Harry nació aquella tarde del primero de febrero de 1994, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal; Los cielos permanecieron despejados, no ocurrieron ninguna clase de contratiempos fantásticos o cualquier otra situación que dejara claro que sucedería algo especial. 

Emergió con el cordón umbilical al cuello, creció con el equivocado don (si es que se le podía llamar así, pues la verdadera denominación con creces sería:  _"maldición"_ ) de leer los pensamientos con una facilidad maravillosa y a la vez espeluznante. 

Desde que tuvo edad para comprender lo valioso que podía ser considerada su habilidad, y teniendo en cuenta la crueldad innata del ser humano hacia ese tipo de rarezas, supo que tendría problemas. 

Y no se equivocó. 

**PRÓLOGO III.**

En su cumpleaños número siete, después de vislumbrar lo desacertado y casi grosero que era leer la mente de sus padres (en especial cuando descubrió a su padre deseando hacerle daño su madre en una serie de imágenes sanguinarias luego de que discutieran sobre la fidelidad en su matrimonio) cuando se encontró frente al pequeño y sencillo pastel con una vela entre medio de éste en forma de 7, cerró sus ojos a la espera de que su madre le dijera al oído con su suave voz:  _"Pide un deseo, cariño"_. Todos los años hacía lo mismo, y cuando la escuchó decir las palabras mágicas, asintió con una sonrisa pidiendo algo que llevaba vagando en su cerebro durante meses:  _"Deseo no poder leer mas las mentes de las personas"_.

Por supuesto que el deseo nunca se cumplió. Era como desear que a la mañana siguiente su riñón desapareciera, o su lengua. Lo que sea. El punto era que el don—o maldición—era tan parte de él como lo era su nariz o sus dedos. 

Cuando se cansó de esperar el día en que despertara y fuera normal, lo comprendió. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otro remedio si quería seguir adelante. 

Tendría que vivir con ello. Le gustara o no. 

Esa noche Harry lloró hasta quedarse dormido, prometiendo otra cosa más: Nunca más usaría su don, ni por accidente, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. 

*

1

Eso sucedió cuando conoció a Louis. 

Louis no supo sobre su secreto hasta que Harry se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. Se lo confesó entre un sinfín de pausas y con una voz imposible de comprender. Estaba nervioso y Louis pudo notar que su confesión sería grande e importante. Tartamudeaba y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, tratando de explicarse lo más claramente posible, cosa que no estaba logrando en absoluto y eso había hecho que la sonrisa en el rostro de Louis creciera. 

Todos le recalcaban lo raro que Harry era, lo inusual que era su humor y lo extremadamente bizarro que era el hecho de que un hombre como Louis estuviera con una persona como Harry. Louis no los escuchaba, ninguna de esas personas conocían a Harry. 

Y no lo sabía entonces, pero él tampoco conocía realmente a Harry antes de su confesión. 

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar soltó un suspiro casi teatral y tomó los hombros de Louis. Le sonrió tiernamente y lo miró con un mudo ruego en sus ojos verdes.  

Eran jóvenes. Hacía seis meses que se habían conocido y ambos juraban que se amaban. 

Esa fue la razón por la que Louis había intentado creer lo que Harry le había dicho. Harry nunca le había mentido. Harry  _no tenía_  razones para mentirle acerca de eso. 

Aún así la vista de Louis cayó inconscientemente para concentrarse en la mesa de la pequeña sala del departamento, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pensando si habrían tomado demasiado alcohol y esa era la razón por la que había escuchado la locura que había salido de la boca de Harry. Trató de recordar cuántos tragos llevaban. ¿Habían sido tres cervezas? ¿cuatro? ¿quizá cinco?   

\- Tiene sentido. – Había susurrado Louis tratando de sonar divertido. Harry lo miró y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Apretó sus dedos y luego acarició el dorso de su mano con delicadeza. – Es decir, eso explicaría por qué la mayoría de las veces me obsequias chocolates cuando realmente quiero comer chocolates, así de que… wow, mataría por comer chocolates ¿sabes? – Harry frunció un poco el ceño con una media sonrisa. – ¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdas aquella vez cuando discutimos porque no habías llegado a nuestra cita y yo estaba pensando en las mil y un formas para acabar contigo y ni siquiera dije algo cuando tú me estabas diciendo que por favor no lo hiciera? Claro, podría ser solamente una coincidencia, la vida está llena de ellas después de todo ¿no es cierto? – Louis se rió. Quizá lo hizo de una forma frenética y no de la forma casual que había deseado, pero al menos había hecho el esfuerzo de no sonar como si estuviera burlándose de la confesión de Harry. – Um, hay algo que no entiendo todavía. – Continuó. Mayormente lo había hecho porque Harry no había dicho nada luego de su vomito de palabras y estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de que Harry hubiera malinterpretado el humor con el que había tomado la noticia.  

\- ¿Qué cosa, cariño? 

\- Cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas ese día? 

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Dijo Harry con voz suave.  

\- Tú estabas ahí con ese delantal verde luciendo atractivo y totalmente fuera de mi liga… – Empezó. Harry era empleado de un supermercado, ya no lo era, pero lo había sido y Louis pudo o no haber tenido sueños con Harry usando ese delantal. - Yo estaba en la sección de lácteos, buscando un yogurt de nuez. – Contó Louis con un extraño entusiasmo. Quería creerle, de verdad quería hacerlo. – Como sea, lo raro fue que tu no sabías que ese era el que estaba buscando ¿cierto? Y de todos modos llegaste a mi lado con el yogurt en tus manos cómo si… ya sabes… cómo si supieras qué era lo que estaba buscando. Tenías ese maldito… maldito, maldito yogurt en tus manos y sí recuerdas de qué sabor era ¿verdad? 

Harry sonrió. 

\- Nuez. – Susurró con los ojos brillantes. 

\- Yo sé que mi argumento no es bueno, pero ¿qué probabilidades hay? – Preguntó Louis esperanzado. - ¿Qué probabilidades hay, Harry, que supieras eso si ni siquiera me habías visto antes? 

\- Pocas, supongo. – Contestó. – Y sólo para dejar claro este asunto, sí te había visto antes. – Louis frunció el ceño. -  Cada vez que te veía trataba de acercarme, pero no había tenido las agallas de hacerlo. Me intimidabas. – Contó riendo. – No planeaba hacerlo ese día, pero parecías de buen humor y no tenías pensamientos negativos, así que pensé ¿por qué no? 

Louis suspiró. 

Trató de creerle apiñando todas sus buenas cualidades en un sólo costal para convencerse de que la persona que tenía enfrente tomando sus manos con delicadeza no podía mentirle. Mucho menos con algo así. 

\- De acuerdo. Supongamos que me estás diciendo la verdad – Había dicho Louis, pero Harry colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Louis con rapidez. 

\- No, Lou. No hagas suposiciones. Esto es serio. – Expresó Harry con angustia. Louis volvió a suspirar y lo miró con desespero. – No me crees ¿cierto? – Preguntó Harry luego de permanecer en silencio por largos minutos. – Siéntelo aquí – Dijo tocando el pecho de Louis. – No aquí – Su mano viajó a la cabeza de Louis. – Deja a la razón de lado. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero por favor haz el esfuerzo ¿sí? 

\- Harry.

\- Estoy siendo sincero. – Louis no dijo nada. – Deja la razón de lado. – Repitió con un hilo de voz. – Y dime qué te dice esto. 

Entonces lo besó. 

Fue un beso distinto a los demás. Fue un beso cuidadoso y pasional al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Louis viajaron a la espalda de Harry casi por inercia, acariciándolo, mientras Harry le desordenaba el cabello intentando contener sus emociones. 

Para Louis estar con Harry era como si todos los años que pasó sin su compañía hubiera estado vagando sin rumbo, perdido, tratando de encontrar el camino a casa. 

Y ahí, a su lado, besándose, sintió que había llegado a casa. 

\- Gracias por creerme. 

2

Harry no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que podía escuchar cualquier cosa que Louis—o cualquier otra persona—estuviera pensando, pero Louis realmente quería que Harry estuviera mintiendo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que al principio fingió demencia. 

Actuó como si nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación. Era mejor así. 

Luego de tres noches de indiferencia total Harry le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, que si por que estaba actuando de esa manera después de lo que le había dicho y Louis había pensado _“no quiero creerte”_  y luego había pensado  _“¿por qué me preguntas si seguramente ya escuchaste mis pensamientos al respecto? ¿Es para mantener la normalidad que nos queda?”_

\- Estábamos ebrios, Harry… - Louis trató de ignorar el dolor en las facciones de Harry, pero era difícil. – En ese estado pudiste haberme dicho que cagabas monedas de oro y yo te hubiera creído. 

\- Lou.

\- Basta. Estábamos ebrios. – Repitió 

\- No me hagas quedar en ridículo, Louis. – Dijo Harry con angustia. Louis suspiró. 

Los primeros días no habían sido fáciles. Louis no había esperado que lo fueran de todos modos, así que no sintió decepción o enojo sobre los cambios que obviamente habían ocurrido en su relación desde que Harry le había dicho que podía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas. 

Harry había dejado de dormir con él. Louis imaginaba que necesitaban espacio. De hecho, Louis no quería tener cerca a Harry escuchando los desenlaces que estaban recreándose en su cabeza porque la mayoría no consistían en un futuro brillante entre los dos. 

Louis esperaba que Harry entendiera que luego de una confesión de ese tamaño existía la negación. Sinceramente Louis estaba avergonzado porque si Harry realmente podía escuchar sus pensamientos entonces eso significaba que había estado escuchando los suyos todo el tiempo durante lo que llevaba su relación. Y no era justo. Harry había actuado erradamente. Era como leer el diario de alguien más. No estaba bien y eso tenía bastante molesto a Louis. 

Con el tiempo habían aprendido a verle el lado divertido. Bromeaban al respecto e incluso algunas veces lo usaban a su favor. Era terrible de parte de ellos y eso quizá los convertía en unas malas personas pero eran jóvenes y Harry era un novato en cuanto a su situación. A veces a Louis le gustaba charlar con Harry sobre todas las maravillas que pudiera hacer en la actualidad si Harry no se hubiera obligado a cerrar los pensamientos de las otras personas llegando a sus oídos y cerebro. 

\- Si no lo hubieras dejado de hacer quizá ahora pudieras hacer cosas más sorprendentes! Como hacer que una persona diga cosas a tu antojo, pudieras hacer que Samuels dijera ‘soy estúpido y soy una mierda de persona por hacer un infierno de la vida de Harry y para obtener su perdón seré su esclavo, haré todo lo que Harry Styles me diga que haga’ y entonces podrías hacer que besara a Liam porque seamos sinceros, Liam se lo merece. Ha estado babeando por Samuels desde que tengo uso de razón. 

Harry se rió. 

\- Eso suena bien. Para Liam, quiero decir. 

\- Suena bien para todos. 

\- No. No haría eso aunque pudiera. 

\- Oh Harry, ¡vamos! Claro que lo harías, ¡sería divertido! 

\- Lou. – Dijo Harry mirándolo con determinación. 

Harry era una buena persona. Louis en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo una persona con tales capacidades podía conservar su humildad. Si Harry hubiera querido explotar su habilidad, lo hubiera hecho. Pudiese haber exprimido su talento hasta sacar la última gota montando un numerito pedante. Seguramente de haberlo hecho hubiera tenido tanta fama como Houdini, Mr. Crowley, David copperfield, Nostradamus. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta hubiera llegado a ser mejor que ellos por la credulidad que prestaría. 

Pero Harry había decidido ignorar su don. 

A veces Louis creía que había sido un error que Harry hubiera dejado de hacerlo. 

Pensaba constantemente en que Harry había perdido práctica, en que había detenido algo que podía haberle cambiado la vida a miles de personas. El cerebro era una cosa fantástica. Si Harry hubiera continuado alimentando su don con práctica hubiera podido dejar una marca importante en el mundo. 

Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora en ocasiones le costaba trabajo querer escuchar algo que no estaba supuesto a escuchar. Sin práctica no podía simplemente pretender querer hacerlo tan bien como cuando era un niño y eso por alguna razón preocupaba a Louis. 

3

De vuelta al 2010 Louis se vio a sí mismo subiendo al auto de Liam para hacer las compras. Ambos compartían un departamento y se turnaban para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Liam lo había hecho la semana pasada y ahora era el turno de Louis, cosa que no le entusiasmaba para nada. 

Era el cinco de diciembre y Louis quizá estaba pasando por una crisis existencial. Tenía una inexistente vida amorosa y eso a veces le quitaba el sueño. No era como si su aspecto no fuera agradable para otras personas, sino que Louis disfrutaba más de los encuentros casuales. No le gustaba comprometerse a algo demasiado serio porque se aburría con facilidad y porque no era algo que necesitara a sus dieciocho años de vida. No obstante, había ocasiones en las que de verdad deseaba tener a alguien a su lado con quien compartir sus pensamientos (y oh vaya ironía). 

Cogió un carrito y lo fue llenando de cosas, todas estaban apuntadas en una pequeña y mal escrita lista de compras. Liam podía ser un brillante estudiante pero claramente no era amante de la ortografía. 

Cuando llegó a los lácteos se detuvo frente al parador y miró con atención en busca de lo que buscaba. Se restregó el rostro con sus manos sintiéndose mareado y culpó a su malestar por la dificultad que estaba teniendo al concentrarse. Su vista no podía enfocarse en nada. 

Maldijo internamente y pensó en ir con su madre para decirle lo mucho que le estresaba la inestabilidad de su hogar. Había discutido con ella respecto a sus pobres decisiones. Aparentemente su padre deseaba volver a casa después de años de infierno, y después de que Johannah finalmente se convenciera de defender a su familia, y aparentemente Johannah pretendía aceptarlo de regreso aunque eso significara que sus hijas volvieran a ese infierno otra vez. Louis había intentado hacerla entrar en razón, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Era como hablar con la pared.  

Le echó un último vistazo al aparador casi con ofensa, cogió el carrito de nuevo y se apresuró a huir de ahí, y entonces Harry había aparecido. 

\- Buen día. 

Lo primero que salió de sus labios… La primera vez en su vida que vio al dueño de esa voz con aquel tono tan característico. 

En ocasiones Louis despertaba en medio de la noche y lo escuchaba… Le oía decirle  _"Buen día, pequeño, ¿cómo te va?"_

Lo que a continuación sucedió es historia. 

Cuando fue su turno de hacer las compras otra vez, Louis volvió a verlo, y el siguiente también, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… Harry siempre le hablaba o le saludaba de lejos, y cuando finalmente le preguntó su nombre Louis no dudó ni siquiera un segundo en decírselo, lo cual le resultó tan raro e increíble que necesitó consultarlo con la almohada. No lo conocía, técnicamente sólo habían sostenido una conversación que había durado más de un minuto. Fue una locura incluso para Louis haberle dicho su nombre cuando Harry apenas y había figurado en su apartado de buenas impresiones físicas. 

Su primera cita fue un mes luego de haberse conocido, y si bien la reputación de Louis le procedía, no era un chico fácil; es decir, al menos no con todos, era selectivo. Tampoco llevaba una clase de inscripción que lo etiquetara en algún círculo social y demás, pero Harry supo desde un principio, de algún modo, que Louis era diferente (ahora lo sabía). Cuando Louis le comentó a Liam que Harry lo había invitado a salir entró en pánico preguntándole si era demasiado obvio que le gustaban los hombres. Liam se refería a Harry como  _‘El Chico Del Supermercado’_  (sobrenombre que le quedó a Harry hasta que Louis los presentó formalmente) y Louis rodaba los ojos involuntariamente cada vez que Liam lo decía. 

\- ¿Son mis uñas, Liam? ¿Es mi corte de cabello? ¿Es por mi forma de gesticular cuando hablo? ¿Es acaso mi manera de vestir? 

\- Tal vez… Lou, no sé. Mi  _gaydar_  no funciona. – Trató de explicarle. - No, de hecho carezco completamente de uno así que no creo ser de suficiente ayuda. 

\- Liam. 

\- Lo siento, no sé. 

\- Ugh. 

De cualquier forma Louis terminó sintiendo tanto amor por Harry que a veces creía que podía explotarle el pecho, y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de haber aceptado esa cita. 

4

La primera vez que Louis le pidió a Harry que usara ‘su especialidad’, totalmente nervioso de pronunciar el nombre de lo que Harry podía hacer porque aún se sentía extraño hablando del tema, Harry se rió diciéndole que no era como pedirle a un chef que sirviera la especialidad de la casa. Louis se había sonrojado y le había pedido disculpas teniendo como respuesta un delicado beso en la punta de su nariz. Esa era su manera de hacerle saber a Louis que todo estaba bien y que probablemente haría lo que le pidiera aún así eso lo pudiera meter en problemas. La misma acción se repitió cientos de veces. 

Harry y Louis tenían nueve meses desde que habían oficializado su relación y su interacción estaba llena de gestos y promesas mudas.  

Louis no podía contar con las palmas de sus manos todas las ocasiones que recibió un beso en la nariz, o un divertido apretón en la mejilla cuando estaba a punto de sacar de quicio a Harry. Aunque lo que más disfrutaba hacer era revolverle el cabello mientras sonreía de forma encantadora. Solía llamarle ‘pequeño’ y Louis odiaba esa palabra pero aprendió a amarla gracias a Harry. 

Harry era un buen ser humano, era un buen hermano y era un buen hijo. La impresión que dejaba en los demás quizá no era la mejor porque Harry no confiaba en nadie. No era muy parlanchín y siempre evadía compromisos que implicaran una considerable cantidad de personas. Harry decía que a veces no podía controlar los pensamientos y escuchaba todas las voces al mismo tiempo y lo hacía sentir paranoico y enfermo. Louis sinceramente no entendía cómo había sobrevivido en la escuela, pero Harry nunca lucía entusiasmado cuando hablaban al respecto así que Louis nunca hacía preguntas. 

Nadie sabía por todo lo que Harry había pasado y por todo por lo que aún tenía que pasar. La gente lo juzgaba y le decían nombres degradatorios sólo porque no lo entendían. Harry le decía a Louis que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, que mientras él lo apoyara y lo amara y lo quisiera tal y cual era todo estaba bien. Y de acuerdo, tal vez Harry tenía algo que el resto del mundo mataría por tener y eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil y por ende lo hacía estar en peligro las 24 horas del día, pero aún así Harry parecía un joven que podía arreglárselas solo de tener algún inconveniente. 

Louis no se preocupaba por Harry. Diablos, ¿cómo lo haría si Harry podía leer mentes? Era genial, ¡oye! ¿Quién no querría ser Harry Styles? 

Harry tenía todo bajo control. 

O al menos a Louis le gustaba pensar eso. 

La verdad era que esa sensación o lo que sea que Louis sintiera, era un completo error. 

Una vez, Johannah (quien en opinión de Louis jamás sospechó lo que Harry podía hacer) (aunque quizá se daba una idea) le pidió un momento a solas cuando Harry y él fueron a visitarla. Harry adoraba a Johannah y eso a veces era un problema para Louis porque estar en su antigua casa no era algo que le trajera alegría, no exactamente. Pero Harry no veía las cosas malas en Johannah, o quizá sí las veía y era sólo que veía una figura maternal en ella que no quería perder tan fácilmente como Louis había estado dispuesto. Louis sabía que Harry necesitaba de alguien como Johannah. Louis sabía que Harry echaba de menos a Anne, pero de nuevo, eso era algo de lo que nunca hablaban porque era un tema delicado. 

Johannah había tomado la mano de Louis para llevarlo lejos de Harry y con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro le pidió que se acercara más para no tener que alzar la voz. Louis se resistió la necesidad de rodar sus ojos e hizo lo que su madre le había pedido mientras miraba a Harry sentado frente al televisor sonriéndole a los dibujos animados. 

\- Sé que Harry es especial. – Le había dicho. – Y sé que esto no es algo que desconozcas pero hay demasiada maldad en el mundo, Louis. 

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó Louis fingiendo que no tenía una remota idea. Johannah amplió su sonrisa. 

\- Tienes que cuidarlo. – Le dijo. 

Louis soltó un suspiro derrotado y asintió. 

\- Anotado. ¿Puedo regresar con Harry ahora? 

Johannah no soltó sus manos, sino que mantuvo su agarre fuerte para impedirle a Louis que se retirara. Louis frunció el ceño y esperó las siguientes palabras de su madre. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Parecía estar repasando su siguiente oración en su mente, luciendo confundida. 

\- Pero si es sólo un niñito jugando a ser Dios… – Dijo. 

\- Huh. 

Tal vez tenía razón. 

Y había que tener cuidado con eso. 

**

Louis imaginaba constantemente a un niño de cinco años que normalmente sólo debería pensar en golosinas, juguetes y programas televisivos infantiles, tendido en la cama de lado con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, vistiendo un pijama completo con grabados de cochecitos, chupándose un dedo mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello con suma ternura para que dejara de llorar. Pensaba en que ese niño no podía dormir porque las voces en su cabeza no se callaban y no le dejaban hacer nada, ni siquiera comer sin experimentar un angustiante retorcijón en el estomago. 

Dentro de la cabeza de ese niño todo era la voz de su madre planeando una huída con su amante. Era la voz de su padre sospechando lo que su esposa parecía tener en mente. Y era la voz de ambos odiándose mutuamente. 

Al Harry de años atrás no le interesaba tanto lo que estaban pensando sus padres, después de todo apenas y comprendía el significado de algunas palabras. Lo que le alteraba realmente era advertir que él no se encontraba inmiscuido en ninguno de esos planes, por más perjudiciales que fueran, quería formar parte de alguno. 

Imaginaba a ese mismo niño contemplando el desastroso resultado de aquellos propósitos, y cuando su madre huyó y volvió tres meses después con el labio roto y un ojo morado, intentó confesarle lo que podía hacer. Al principio Harry sintió orgullo porque nunca había sido muy brillante para dibujar y pensó que su mamá se pondría feliz de saber que su hijo, ese niño tonto que la hacía más gritar que sonreír, sabía hacer algo que nadie más podía. 

Afortunadamente cambió de idea al darse cuenta de que no era el momento para dar buenas noticias. Su madre lo había hecho a un lado con brusquedad, como si su presencia le molestara. Harry sabía más que eso. Sabía que su madre se sentía atrapada con ellos, se sentía infeliz y la felicidad de su hijo no era una de sus prioridades. Y eso era lo que Harry no entendía porque la felicidad de su mamá siempre era lo más importante para él. 

Su mamá se volvió fría y empezó a gritarle cosas hirientes, cada vez con más y más frecuencia. Harry sintió que era culpa suya, que de alguna manera el hecho de ser diferente estaba arruinando su familia. En su cumpleaños número siete su mamá le dijo que pidiera un deseo con la misma voz dulce de años pasados, y así fue como Harry decidió dejar de ver dentro de la cabeza de sus padres. 

Pero de ahí en adelante todo se puso peor. 

Louis imaginó el efecto que provocó todo lo anterior en la personalidad de Harry. 

Cuando Harry le habló de su infancia, Louis se encontró pensando en cómo era que Harry había continuado cuerdo. Harry le había dicho  _“me aseguré de que no me afectara tanto para no llegar a ese punto, me sentía triste casi todos los días pero tenía a Gemma, tenía que ser fuerte por Gemma”_ , y Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había leído sus pensamientos. Había estado demasiado ocupado sintiendo pena por aquél niño de pijama completo que no pensó en nada más. 

Medio año después ambos tomaron la decisión de compartir un departamento. Había sido una decisión grande y lo habían celebrado con una noche en un club, bailando y besándose y siendo jóvenes y llenos de vida. 

Ambos prometieron olvidar el pasado. Ambos prometieron actuar como si hubieran nacido el día que se habían conocido y desde entonces todo fue para mejor, hasta octubre del 2014, desde luego. 

En octubre de ese año todo se vino abajo. 

5

La vida de Louis tenía dos tiempos. 

El primer tiempo tenía a dos personas en un departamento, a dos personas en una sola cama y más ropa para llevar a la lavandería. El segundo tiempo sólo era Louis. Triste, en busca del culpable que había acabado con la vida de su novio, enojado con todos los cuerpos que lo rodeaban porque no trabajaban lo suficientemente rápido, porque no parecían tener prisa en encontrar respuestas, enojado con el mundo en general. 

Louis a veces sentía que había muerto junto con Harry. Desde que Harry se había marchado para siempre, Louis miraba a la gente como si no se encontraran realmente ahí, se reía como si todo se tratara de un mal chiste, actuaba con indiferencia como si no le interesara su destino y se rehusaba a llamarle vida a la pobre y estúpida rutina que le había dejado Harry sin su presencia. 

Gemma siempre estaba presente. Gemma quería encontrar respuestas también. La muerte de Harry había sido extraña y al principio habían tomado todo como una falla cerebral. Luego dijeron que se le había detenido el corazón, luego dijeron que quizá había sido algo más, que quizá había sido un homicidio, aunque probablemente lo último lo dijeron para que Louis dejara de visitar las instalaciones de la policía. Quizá le dijeron lo que quería escuchar, quizá sí creían que alguien le había hecho daño a Harry. 

Lo único que tenían era un cuerpo que se había desvanecido sin razón alguna y una semana previa llena de comportamientos inusuales y sospechosos. Louis tenía más información, pero no creía que fuera a servir de ayuda, a menos que pretendiera pasar un par de meses en una institución mental lo único que podía hacer era quedarse de brazos cruzados. 

Gemma le prometía que encontrarían al culpable, se lo repetía en cada visita desde que Louis le había compartido que él creía que alguien le había hecho daño a Harry. Había tratado de explicarle de la forma más coherente posible por qué Harry no había muerto por una enfermedad. Le habló de las cosas que había hecho antes de que hubiera muerto, le contó que todo lo que salía de la boca de Harry se oía como una despedida, como si hubiera sabido que estaba en peligro. 

Gemma le creyó y ambos habían contratado a alguien que investigara la muerte de Harry. Louis imaginaba que el cuerpo de policías estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero también sabía que una posible muerte a causa de una enfermedad no estaba en sus prioridades. 

 _“Encontraremos al culpable, Lou”_  le repetía Gemma cada vez antes de marcharse de su departamento como si alguna vez lo hubieran tenido y casualmente se les hubiera perdido como un bolígrafo en un desorden sobre la mesa de dibujo, como un anillo en el lavabo, como un zapato en una habitación, como una nota en un bolsillo, o como un niño en un centro comercial. Esa persona anónima cuya obra había consistido en una limpia escena del crimen con Harry como protagonista, nadie lo había encontrado. A nadie se le había perdido. 

Tal vez lo único que había perdido había sido la razón. Esa persona había perdido el juicio cuando decidió aquella mañana de octubre que le vendría de puta madre matar a un joven inocente que no le debía absolutamente nada a nadie. 

Louis no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Qué le había hecho. Louis no sabía si Harry había muerto con dolor. 

Harry sólo había… caído. Y nunca más había despertado. 

Louis solía imaginarse a la persona, a aquél desconocido preparando todo en su cabeza con minuciosidad para no ser descubierto y para ponérsela difícil a quien quisiera investigar. Solía imaginárselo acechando a Harry, aprendiéndose de memoria los sitios que visitaba diariamente para poder atacar. 

Y matar. 

A veces solía preguntarse cómo había sido que Harry no lo había visto venir. Podía leer la mente de cualquier persona, podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente sin que la distancia y la distinción interfirieran. Harry hubiera podido detenerlo, todo apuntaba a que hubiera podido hacerlo, pero no. 

Harry no había podido cambiar su destino que en aquél entonces dependía de un demente que conocía su secreto. 

A veces, Louis solía preguntarse en qué diablos se basaba para pensar en que Harry se había dado cuenta, o que realmente no actuó, que todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Louis no sabía lo que había pasado realmente. No conocía los hechos con exactitud, así que no podía opinar, no podía pensar… 

Todos sus años de unión, todas sus experiencias, todas las palabras, todas sus sonrisas, todo se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Todo se resumió a eso. 

Una falla cerebral. Una complicación de su corazón. Alguien que se las había arreglado para encontrar su debilidad y destruirlo. 

Sólo eso había hecho falta y Harry Styles le había dicho adiós al mundo. Alguien le había hecho daño a Harry y luego se había ido, dejando su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, sin vida, como si fuera basura. 

Cuando Louis miró la posición en la que lo habían encontrado pensó en el niño que había sido Harry no muchos años atrás y se echó a llorar, deseando haber estado a su lado antes de que se lo llevaran, para acariciar su cabello como Anne lo había hecho para ahuyentar sus temores. 

Louis había leído en el diario cientos de historias parecidas. Un asesinato junto con los detalles más fuertes. Las imágenes más chocantes. Cada vez que Louis leía una historia similar pensaba en lo jodido que estaba el mundo y luego continuaba con su vida. Nunca, nunca, nunca se había imaginado que le podía pasar algo similar a él. Y le pasó. 

Y nadie lo preparó para sufrir una perdida semejante. 

Ni siquiera se había despedido de él. 

Lo último que Harry le había dicho era  _‘no me lo quitaré, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!’_  refiriéndose al estúpido fedora que se negaba a dejar de usar últimamente. 

Louis odiaba esa cosa porque hacía ver a Harry como un hipster del montón, aunque Louis lo molestaba mayormente sólo para pasar un buen rato haciéndolo enojar, convencido de todos modos de que Harry sabía realmente que no odiaba su estilo. Al final terminó por habituarse a las decisiones de Harry respecto a su closet. Louis perdió, se rindió. Se unió al enemigo y nunca se imaginó que echaría de menos ver a Harry usando shorts más cortos de lo habitual, o calzado de mal gusto, o el estúpido fedora que cada vez parecía hacerse más grande. Al final Louis había hecho las pases con el closet de su novio. 

Y todo por nada. 

6

Louis despidió a Gemma y subió a su habitación. Se había quedado un momento de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos sujetadas inconscientemente a los bordes, apretando con fuerza sus dedos. 

Las visitas de Gemma no eran diarias, tampoco tenía días especiales para hacerle una visita. Gemma era impredecible. Acababa de terminar con su novio y Louis había notado que Gemma necesitaba apoyo en ese aspecto. Necesitaba un amigo con el cual mirar películas como  _Easy A_  y  _Mean Girls_  mientras comían todo lo que pudieran encontrar en la nevera. 

Louis había estado dispuesto a llenar esa bacante. No era como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Lo único que hacía en su tiempo libre era escribir. Su psicólogo le había recomendado empezar a escribir y Louis había continuado haciéndolo cuando había notado que en realidad sí daba resultado, sí lo hacía sentirse mejor. Le hacía sentir mejor escribir su historia contándola como si fuera algo ajeno. Como si nada de eso le hubiera ocurrido a él. 

Se tiró en la cama de espaldas y soltó un suspiro. 

Se concentró en el techo, en las molduras y demás, notando que ya se estaban formando telarañas en las esquinas, notando también que ya le estaba hartando el color de las paredes, y notando que echaba de menos a Harry más de lo que podía expresar con palabras impresas en papel. 

Se dirigió al closet y buscó a su viejo amigo. Cuando encontró la bolsa en la que se encontraba hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y volvió a suspirar. 

Se arrodilló y colocó la bolsa en el suelo. Deshizo el nudo con cuidado, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, y luego sacó el fedora casi con adoración. Ya no era color negro, ahora tenía un color opaco por la suciedad y los meses de olvido. El tacto que dejaba en sus manos era aún más suave por el polvo. Olía un poco mal, pero había algo del aroma de Harry en el, así que eso estaba bien. Eso estaba increíble, fenomenal. 

Respiró hondo y pensó en el detective que contrató con Gemma cuatro días después del incidente. Lo recordó preguntándole  _“¿Harry mostró algún comportamiento extraño esa mañana?”_  y se recordó a sí mismo contestando que no. Y a él de nuevo, John Arlen, diciendo  _“¿Estás seguro? Porque cualquier detalle ayudaría”_

Pero Louis no podía contarle  _cualquier_  detalle, ¿cierto? No. No podía. 

7

\- ¡Lou, espera, Soy Harry!

Su voz…

Su voz pidiéndole que se detuviera o que lo volteara a ver, lo que sea, sólo para que verificara que lo estaba siguiendo. 

Louis ya sabía que Harry lo estaba siguiendo, obviamente. Louis lo había estado esperando alrededor de dos horas en el restaurante donde habían quedado de verse. No era la primera vez que Harry llegaba tarde a sus citas (sólo habían tenido dos además de ésta, y en las tres había llegado tarde, sólo que en esa ocasión Louis no planeaba perdonarlo tan fácil—de  hecho pensó que nunca lo haría—). A Louis no le apetecía charlar con nadie, en especial con Harry, a menos que fuera para pincharle un pedazo de piel por ser tan putamente impuntual. 

Lo esperó durante tanto tiempo. Miró su reloj como si de eso dependiera de su vida. Para la decima ocasión en que lo hizo ya ni siquiera tenía idea por qué lo hacía o por qué seguía sentado ahí como un maldito raro esperando por alguien o esperando  _hacer algo_. ¿Quién sabe? La gente había empezado a verlo mal, lo habían empezado a ver con miedo. En sus ojos podía ver las preguntas. Casi parecía oírlos decir si acaso era un loco que estaba esperando que las voces en su cabeza le dijeran que sacara el arma para empezar a dispararles a todos. Y no. No era agradable sentir eso. 

No obstante, Louis lo esperó. Soportó las miradas y luego de ver a Harry por los enormes ventanales de cristal, notando su andar apresurado y su rostro preocupado, Louis huyó por la puerta de Sólo Emergencias. No quería que Harry lo viera y supiera que lo había esperado todo ese maldito tiempo. No planeaba darle el gusto. 

Pero Harry lo había encontrado, lo cual había molestado a Louis en niveles casi sobrenaturales. Lo encontró y quizá percibió su presencia u olió su perfume… algo había notado y se había dado cuenta de que Louis estaba ahí. 

Lo encontró caminando dando pasos grandes por un pasillo desierto lleno de pilas de bolsas de basura que medían más que Louis. Ese pasillo daba a la calle principal, que era donde pretendía coger un taxi para irse directamente a su departamento para tomar té y mirar películas románticas que le aseguraban terminar llorando por sus esperanzas rotas. 

\- Sé exactamente quién eres. – Gruñó Louis cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de caminar y sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Louis quería hacerlo, quería mirarlo, quería voltear por encima de su hombro para ver si Harry estaba bien, pero se contuvo. 

\- Entonces detente, por favor, Lou, necesito decirte… 

\- ¡¿Decirme qué?! – Le preguntó Louis interrumpiéndolo. Tenía ganas de parar de caminar para enfrentarlo y decirle que si tenía una fantástica excusa por qué demonios no le había mandado un mensaje de texto. – ¿Me darás una estúpida excusa que justifique tu demora?

\- Lou… – Dijo. – Gemma terminó de nuevo con Ashton y… 

\- No me importa, Harry. – Le gritó Louis deseando que Harry pudiera cerrar la boca. Louis al igual que Gemma podía ser impredecible. Su cerebro era impredecible y a veces era algo impulsivo y decía cosas que no las sentía realmente. Louis temía terminar con Harry a causa de ese estúpido malentendido, pero si Harry continuaba hablando, eso sucedería. 

-…estaba triste y estaba diciendo que nadie la quería y que nadie la querría nunca, ya la conoces. Tuve que quedarme con ella y tranquilizarla. Lou, no fue mi intención dejarte esperando aquí. 

\- Oh, no, ¡claro que no fue tu intención! ¡Nunca es tu puta intención! Lo olvidé, perdón, ¡qué tonto de mí! – Continuó gritando como si de esa forma pudiera ganar la discusión. 

Harry no dejó de seguirlo hasta que le dijo por tercera vez que cerrara la boca, empleando tres improperios en la misma oración. 

\- Pequeño. – Dijo Harry en un murmullo, y a pesar de todos los ruidos que se interponían, Louis había logrado escucharlo a la perfección. Lo escuchó tan claro como si le hubiera hablado al oído. – No maldigas. – Agregó. 

Louis se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo. Harry se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. 

\- ¿Cómo demonios…? – Empezó a decir. Luego negó con su cabeza. – Maldito seas, Harry Styles. Sólo date media vuelta y ¡déjame en paz! 

\- No puedo, Lou. Necesito disculparme. – Dijo, y Louis se estremeció. Su voz… su voz había sonado tan… dulce. Se quedó de pie en medio del callejón, donde sus gritos no hacían eco, pensando en él. Pensando en Harry, el hombre más extraño que había conocido en su vida. – Mi hermana terminó con su novio. – Repitió. 

\- Okay. Gemma terminó con su novio, sí, ya lo dijiste. 

\- No me creíste. 

\- Si te creí. 

\- No es verdad. No me creíste. 

\- Demonios, Harry, ¿cómo podrías saber eso? Deja de ser inmaduro al respecto y deja de llevarme la contra. Estás haciendo que me moleste. 

Harry suspiró. Louis suspiró también y luego lo miró a los ojos. Pronto Harry estuvo cerca de él y Louis quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. No ayudaba para nada la expresión que tenía Harry en el rostro. Parecía un niño regañado; si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal en su relación se hubiera reído y le hubiera acariciado las mejillas y le hubiera dicho que se miraba adorable, pero Louis estaba enojado y temía que el primer contacto que tuviera con la piel de Harry fuera demasiado brusco. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? – Pidió Harry. 

\- Estamos hablando. 

\- Pequeño… Este no es el lugar apropiado. 

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Regresar a ese maldito restaurante? – Preguntó Louis con molestia. 

\- No le llames así. Ahí fue nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? 

Louis rodó sus ojos. Harry iba a decir algo, quizá le iba a pedir que fuera más amable al respecto pero Louis movió sus manos en un gesto que le hacía saber a Harry que tenía que cerrar la boca si deseaba que las cosas se solucionaran. 

\- Ven. 

Ambos tomaron un taxi en completo silencio. Harry de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo tratando de ser discreto y Louis le sostenía la mirada. Luego Harry abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero la volvía a cerrar. Ambos bajaron frente al departamento que Louis compartía con Liam y continuaron sin hablar hasta que ambos creyeron que estaban preparados para empezar a hacerlo. 

Louis quería terminar con Harry. De verdad quería hacerlo. 

Le dio algo de beber y esperó a que la expresión llena de preocupación desapareciera del rostro de Harry, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se ponía peor. Louis intentó tomar sus manos para tranquilizarlo, pero recordó las miradas del restaurante y lo increíblemente molesto que había estado momentos atrás y se alejó de Harry como si su aura le quemara. 

\- Harry. – Lo llamó. Harry lo miró. – Yo... No sé cómo decirte esto… – Empezó. Harry murmuró un  _“entonces no lo digas”_ , pero Louis lo ignoró. – Nunca he hecho esto y nunca tomé a nadie tan en serio justamente para evitarme tener que hacer esto, pero… 

\- Lou. – Dijo Harry. Louis cerró los ojos y empezó a repasar las posibles palabras adecuadas que podría usar para terminar con Harry. Quería que luego de su ruptura quedaran como amigos al menos. No podía imaginarse su vida sin Harry. Quizá no se sentía dispuesto a soportar los constantes malos ratos que Harry le hacía pasar por la indiferencia que a veces le tenía a su relación, pero apreciaba su compañía y no quería perderlo completamente. 

 _"Es demasiado difícil para mí esta relación. Cuando estoy contigo siento como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de matemáticas"_  Pensó.  _"Siento que ya no puedo seguir con esto"_  Luego:  _"No creo que estar juntos sea una buena idea…"_  Pero cuando Harry realmente se alteró fue cuando pensó:  _” **Necesito**  dejarte”_

\- No, por favor. No lo hagas. – Suplicó. – Lou, no, por favor, por favor. 

Silencio. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- No lo hagas. – Insistió y tomó sus manos. 

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó con nerviosismo. 

\- No me rompas el corazón. 

\- Harry… 

\- Te amo. 

8

Louis sintió un golpe de adrenalina y se puso de pie. Había estado mirando el cielo, tendido en el improvisado jardín, oliendo la mezcla de aromas y dejando vagar su mente. No se dirigió a ningún lugar en especial; sólo cerró los ojos y esperó por algo… ni siquiera sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de que vendría algo. 

Ya no vivía en aquél departamento. Dejó de vivir en ese sitio poco después de que Harry le contara su secreto. Liam en su momento había pensado que era una locura que Louis hubiera decidido mudarse con Harry, porque Liam consideraba a Harry una persona bizarra y no confiaba en él. Louis le había repetido constantemente que eso era justamente lo que le gustaba de Harry: que era diferente.

Liam tenía pareja ahora y Louis no lo veía desde hacía casi un año. Se mudó a Glasgow junto con Danielle pero aún hablaba con él, de vez en cuando. Niall estaba soltero aún. A Niall lo había conocido tiempo después, cuando Harry ya le había hablado sobre su secreto y aunque Harry y Niall eran agradables el uno con el otro, Louis estaba seguro de que Niall jamás supo sobre ese lado de Harry. Hubo una ocasión en la que Harry le había dicho a Louis que Niall sentía cosas por él, por Louis, y que estaba celoso pero que en parte le entusiasmaba tener competencia porque hacía las cosas más interesantes. Había estado bromeando, por supuesto. Luego se había retractado diciendo que no estaba bien saber esas cosas, pero que no podía evitarlo. 

Louis jamás le creyó. Sabía que podía ser cierto, pero Niall jamás le había dado alguna señal que Louis pudiera identificar como un gusto. Era agradable con él, siempre lo era, pero Niall era agradable con todos. 

Y no era como si mirara muy a menudo a Niall después de la muerte de Harry, así que suponía que no importaba si Niall sentía atracción por él ahora. 

9

Louis de verdad quería encontrar al culpable para hacerle pagar. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero cómo podía empezar con su búsqueda si no tenía ningún sospechoso (aparte de él mismo según las miradas que le enviaba John Arlen)?

Louis intentó recordar algún nombre de los amigos de Harry para poder contactarlo, pero Harry nunca llevaba un registro o agenda. Guardaba todos los números y nombres en su cabeza. Louis tampoco le preguntaba por sus amigos; Louis había entendido completamente cuando Harry le pidió privacidad en ese aspecto de su vida. Le gustaba mezclarse con personas que no sabían absolutamente nada de él además de su nombre, y si Louis los conocía, Louis inconscientemente mezclaría a esas personas en su vida. Si Louis convivía entre ellos, Louis estaría en ese círculo pensando en eso, en que Harry era diferente, en que Harry jamás iba a poder ser tan descuidado y relajado como los demás. 

Una de las peores cosas de estar en una relación con alguien que podía escuchar los pensamientos ajenos era que no podía permitirse tener pensamientos negativos hacia alguien aunque estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida. Harry siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

Y Louis era una persona impulsiva. Pensaba cosas como  _“a veces no soporto que hable tan malditamente lento, Dios, podrías callarte de una vez” “no me importa de lo que estás hablando, déjame ver este show de tv en paz”_.

Harry actuaba como si no le lastimaran esas palabras, pero obviamente lo hacían. Lo herían, y Louis se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por ello. 

Así que no, Louis no conocía a los amigos de Harry, y aunque había oído mentar a uno de ellos en un par de ocasiones no podía recordar su nombre aunque le dieran un millón de euros. 

Pasó gran parte de la semana pensando en ese nombre y en la persona dueña de dicho nombre. Louis no era un gran pensador. Harry pensaba por los dos, pero Harry ya no estaba y Louis tenía que arreglárselas para encontrar al amigo de Harry. 

Habían ido varias amistades de Harry al cementerio. Le habían dado el pésame a él y a Gemma pero Louis nunca preguntó por sus nombres. Estaba demasiado derrotado, demasiado triste, demasiado muerto por dentro como para pensar en esas personas sin rostro. 

Fue cuando menos lo pensó que logró dar con el nombre que estaba buscando. 

Estaba deshaciéndose de viejas figuras que eran demasiado feas o que no tenían sentido para él para poner algo nuevo y que sí tuviera sentido cuando encontró una nota pegada a muñeco que Harry había hecho para él. Se suponía que era Louis. Lo único que tenía parecido con Louis era el cabello color castaño. Sólo eso. Oh. Y quizá la camisa a rayas. 

La nota decía: 

 _“Hey pequeño :)”_  y casualmente debajo de eso en letras pequeñas decía:  _“¡Zayn Malik!”_  el punto de los signos de interrogación eran un corazón. 

\- Huh. 

Louis sonrió. 

No podía descifrar hacía cuanto tiempo había escrito esa nota para él. Nunca la había visto. Diablos, ni siquiera podía pensar por qué razón Harry le habría podido escribir esa nota. ¿Qué relevancia había tenido en sus vidas Zayn Malik? 

Por un momento… por un estúpido momento creyó que Harry había puesto la nota ahí a propósito, para que Louis la encontrara justo en ese lugar meses después cuando realmente la necesitara. 

Pero no. 

Eso no podía ser cierto. 

Guardó la nota debajo de sus apuntes y le echó un vistazo a un pequeño diario donde Harry solía escribir canciones. Harry sabía cantar. Tenía una voz para morirse (¡ha!). Louis solía decirle que sus composiciones eran geniales, que debería buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a realizar sus sueños, pero Harry le decía que su sueño no consistía en la fama. Harry no quería fama. Harry disfrutaba escribir canciones y de vez en cuando cantarlas, pero no deseaba vivir de eso. 

\- Eres raro. – Le había dicho Louis, porque en serio no lo entendía.

\- ¿No es eso lo que dicen todos, Lou? – Le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa triste. 

\- No me refiero a eso. 

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla. – Sé que nunca me llamarías de esa manera para hacerme daño. 

\- Nunca te haría daño Harry. Nunca. 

\- Lo sé. – Había repetido. – Te amo. 

Louis cogió el diario forrado en cuero y lo ojeó, sonriendo al ver algunos dibujos en la esquina de las hojas.

Dejó el diario en su lugar y se duchó. Se puso lo primero que encontró y tomó un taxi en camino a un café donde siempre se veía con Gemma cuando había una emergencia. 

Louis no estaba tan preocupado al respecto. Sabía lo que significaba  _‘emergencia’_  en el lenguaje de Gemma Styles. Probablemente Ashton había regresado con ella y se habían vuelto a dejar dieciocho horas después. 

Se disculpó por la tardanza (diez minutos y Gemma se encargó de señalarle que era impuntual, lo cual era irónico considerando que Gemma había sido la razón por la cual Louis había tenido problemas con Harry por sus tardanzas). 

Gemma le habló sobre Ashton. Le contó que Ashton la había llamado para preguntarle si estaba bien que él empezara a ver a otras personas. Gemma le dijo que estaba bien, que ya habían terminado (por enésima vez) y que era libre de salir con quien quisiera. 

\- Me dijo que estaba saliendo con Chloe. – Dijo y Louis abrió su boca con sorpresa. 

Chloe era la mejor amiga de Gemma. 

O mejor dicho, había sido la mejor amiga de Gemma porque Louis no creía que Gemma fuera tan bondadosa como para perdonarle semejante traición. Él no lo haría. 

\- ¡Wow! – Dejó salir sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca. 

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso, Louis? 

\- No lo sé, pero ciertamente es una mala persona. – Gemma suspiró. – ¿Has hablado con ella? 

\- No. No pretendo hablarle. No quiero hablar sobre esto con ella. Seguro me dirá que creía que ya no amaba a Ashton así que estaba bien, en su boba cabeza, salir con él porque yo lo había superado. 

\- Yo no soy el que te conoce desde hace más de diez años y sé que probablemente amarás a Ashton toda tu vida. Lo cual es… es bastante terrible, Gemma. Ashton es un imbécil. 

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. Luego se empezó a reír. 

Louis se rió junto con ella. 

10

Contactar a Zayn Malik había sido más sencillo de lo que Louis se había imaginado. 

Zayn le hizo saber que lo acompañaba en el sentimiento por la muerte de Harry a pesar de que Louis estaba bastante seguro de que lo había visto en el cementerio y de que ya le había dado su pésame en su momento. No importaba de todos modos. Zayn se había ofrecido a cooperar cuando le dijo el motivo de su llamada. 

Ambos quedaron de verse en el mismo café donde acostumbraba reunirse con Gemma, un domingo por la tarde y sorpresivamente ambos llegaron puntuales. 

\- Un gusto conocerte finalmente. – Dijo Zayn extendiendo su mano, mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que fuera real, lo cual dejó a Louis bastante confundido. 

\- Igualmente. – Dijo Louis estrechando su mano con formalidad. 

Zayn se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. 

\- Veo que Harry se quedaba corto cada vez que me decía lo atractivo que eras. – Dijo. 

Y oh. 

Oh. 

Louis trató de no tomar a mal su comentario. Es decir, no estaba mal, ¿cierto? Pudo haber dicho algo peor, pero igual le molestó a Louis la poca sutileza que tenía Zayn al decir lo que pensaba sin darle importancia a las consecuencias. 

\- Lo siento. Eso salió… mal. – Dijo con rapidez. - De verdad lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es sólo que… wow. Harry me habló tanto sobre ti. Pensé que jamás llegaría el día en el que alguien nos presentara formalmente. 

Louis le sonrió. 

\- Está bien. – Dijo. 

\- No, no está para nada bien. Estoy avergonzado. – Dijo Zayn cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos. – Ya no sé si podré mirarte a los ojos otra vez. – Agregó, y se echó a reír. 

De acuerdo. Quizá Louis no estaba tan molesto. 

Se echó a reír él también y le repitió que todo estaba bien, de verdad. Le trató de hacer saber que había sido halagador de su parte estar tan sorprendido por conocerse finalmente. Zayn dejó de disculparse minutos después y entonces comenzó a hablar sobre Harry. Le habló sobre todo, incluso le dijo que lo conocía desde que Harry tenía diez años. 

Y wow. Louis no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de Harry a sus diez años. Sabía que Harry había pedido un deseo cuando tenía siete. Sabía que Harry y Gemma habían sufrido de la pérdida de sus padres, de los dos. Sabía que Gemma no hablaba sobre la infancia de ambos. Cuando Louis le hacía preguntas Gemma fingía tener cosas que hacer y se retiraba. Harry hacía más o menos lo mismo, pero era más atento al respecto y le pedía amablemente que por favor no lo hiciera hablar sobre eso. 

Pero Zayn sabía sobre la infancia de Harry. 

Le contó que ambos solían robar comida. Le contó que ambos eran unos vándalos, propiamente, cosa de la cual no estaban orgullosos, según decía Zayn. Le contó que Harry le ayudaba a sacar buenas notas en el colegio, y le habló de una ocasión en la que Harry se había metido en una pelea. 

Louis lo escuchó con atención y entusiasmo. 

Sabía que Harry era una persona normal, sabía que Harry no era un ángel, pero había pasado tanto tiempo conociendo el lado de Harry que era cariñoso y gentil y extremadamente amable que no le pasó por su cabeza que su niñez fuera tan ordinaria. 

Louis lo escuchó con atención hasta que Zayn se quedó sin historias. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió ir directamente al grano. 

\- ¿No notaste algo extraño días anteriores a su muerte? 

Zayn guardó silencio, pensando. 

Louis había notado cambios en Harry, por supuesto que los había notado. Empezó a volverse más serio y siempre parecía estar preocupado. Fuera de eso no sabía nada. No sabía qué cambios había presentado para el resto del mundo y creía y sentía y deseaba que lo que Zayn tuviera para decirle le pudiera servir de ayuda. 

\- Um, si te refieres a que si noté o supe de alguien que no disfrutara de la presencia de Harry, mi respuesta es sí. – Louis frunció el ceño. – Sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Tu también piensas que no fue una muerte a causa de una enfermedad, ¿cierto? – Louis negó con su cabeza. – Estás buscando sospechosos. – Dijo Zayn. Louis asintió. – La mayoría odiaba a Harry. No sé por qué. Nunca lo comprendí en realidad. Harry era un chico bastante agradable. 

Louis asintió dándole la razón. 

\- Bugg lo odiaba, pero no a muerte. Samuels también era cruel con él. – Continuó. Louis frunció el ceño de nuevo. No sabía de nadie que fuera cruel con Harry (con excepción de Samuels) aunque en una ocasión Harry había llegado a su departamento con un brazo herido. Alguien le había vaciado un café hirviendo en su ropa, sólo que le había caído en el brazo y en su mano derecha y la piel se le había inflamado en ciertos puntos. 

Harry nunca le había hablado sobre Bugg. Louis sólo sabía sobre Samuels porque Liam estaba enamorado de él o algo así. Samuels era un hijo de puta y todos lo sabían. 

\- ¿Quién fue el que le hirió el brazo? – Le preguntó Louis con interés. 

\- Samuels. – Respondió Zayn. Louis se aclaró la garganta y empuñó sus manos. – ¿Crees que Samuels fue el que… el que asesinó a Harry? 

\- No. – Respondió sinceramente, pero sólo porque no podía estar seguro, agregó: - No lo sé. Tal vez. 

Samuels no podía ser tan brillante. Samuels no pudo haber averiguado el secreto de Harry y mucho menos pudo haberlo atacado desde ahí. 

\- Diablos. – Murmuró Zayn. – ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? 

\- No lo sé. – Repitió Louis empezando a estresarse. 

Le habían sugerido a Louis sacar el cuerpo de Harry para cerciorarse de si alguien lo había estado envenenando, pero Louis no podía soportar la idea de que alguien entrara a la tumba de Harry y sacara su cuerpo para hacerle pruebas por algo que estaba seguro que no lo había matado. 

\- ¿Tal vez lo envenenó? 

\- No. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes? 

\- Sólo lo sé. – Dijo Louis. Zayn lo miró con curiosidad. 

\- ¿Has hablado con Michael? 

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Louis. Quizá en algún momento había estado de acuerdo en no saber nada sobre las amistades de Harry, pero ahora el hecho de estar completamente en blanco lo estaba matando. 

\- Clifford. – Dijo Zayn. – Clifford solía hablar con Harry cuando abandonaba el departamento que compartía contigo. 

\- ¿En serio? – Zayn asintió. – ¿Cómo sabes eso? 

\- Era otro abusón más. – Dijo Zayn con un movimiento de su mano. - Le decía marica y trataba de acosarlo, de intimidarlo. Había veces que notaba tenso a Harry y le preguntaba qué le pasaba. En ocasiones me contestaba con la verdad, y el nombre de Michael salió de su boca un par de veces. Es un imbécil más, y quizá no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero él observaba a Harry también, ¿sabes? Quizá él notó algo que nosotros no. 

Louis tragó con fuerza. 

\- De acuerdo. 

Ya había escuchado demasiada información por un día. 

11

Resultó que Clifford vivía en su departamento. Era sólo un chico, si acaso tenía 18 años. 

Fue fácil encontrarlo y en el momento que lo vio se tragó sus deseos de golpearlo y le anunció que necesitaba hablarle. 

Michael se acercó a Louis, dudoso. 

\- Hey. – Saludó, casual. 

\- Louis. – Dijo Michael, y a Louis no le sorprendió que supiera su nombre. Incluso si no conociera a Harry, lo sabría. Louis estuvo en la boca de todos cuando Harry había fallecido. 

\- Escucha, voy a ser directo contigo. Aún no han averiguado exactamente qué le sucedió a Harry. 

Michael frunció el ceño. 

\- ¿Cómo? – Soltó Michael. Louis elevó una ceja, preguntando mudamente a qué se refería. – Pensé que había tenido un ¿derrame cerebral? Eso fue lo que decían todos. 

\- Un derrame… – Soltó Louis con sorpresa. – No, no. Fue… no importa qué fue. Quería preguntarte si notaste algo extraño antes de que… ya sabes, antes de que… 

\- ¿Antes de que muriera? ¿Te refieres al día en que sucedió, o semanas anteriores? – Louis asintió. – Um… – El cabello de Michael tenía partes color verde. Había delineador en sus ojos y su camisa tenía un diseño extraño. Lo estaba distrayendo. – De hecho sí. Yo solía, um… solía platicar con él cuando salía del departamento. – Louis volvió a asentir. – Ese día quería saludarlo, ya sabes, lo normal… – Louis apretó sus labios. ¿Qué había sido lo normal entre ellos? ¿Michael llamándole marica a Harry? ¿O Michael pensando en que Harry era un marica y Harry escuchándolo de todos modos? – Pero estaba triste. – Continuó Michael. – Estaba tan triste que pensé que alguien había muerto, su mamá tal vez, o su papá, o… o que ustedes habían terminado. Pensé que algo realmente malo había ocurrido así que, um… así que no me acerqué a… ya sabes, a saludar. 

\- ¿Estaba triste? – Preguntó Louis. Harry había estado triste últimamente, pero no tan triste como para que el idiota que le llamaba marica pensara dos veces antes de acercarse a molestarlo.  

\- Sí, lucía como si supiera que jamás hablaría contigo, como si supiera que jamás volvería a este departamento, como si supiera que jamás volvería a escuchar música. Estaba triste, realmente triste. 

\- Oh. – Dijo Louis. – Um, gracias. 

Suspiró sintiéndose abrumando. Subió las escaleras hasta encontrar su número, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, jadeando por aliento, peleando en contra de sus lágrimas. 

Harry lo sabía. Harry sabía que alguien le haría daño. Siempre lo supo. 

Y no hizo nada para impedirlo. 

12

Louis estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. 

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero no eran  _sus cortinas_. No eran las cortinas que había visto últimamente cada mañana al despertar. No eran las cortinas que Harry había traído sólo porque tenían figuras curiosas. Las que había ahí eran de un color negro espeluznante que le hacían recordar a un telón de cine antiguo. 

Todo estaba sombrío. 

El televisor estaba apagado. La pantalla mostraba su reflejo ovalado, haciendo a la vez que los detalles a su alrededor perdieran forma. Sentía sus ojos tapados, como cuando se resfriaba. 

Louis no sabía dónde estaba. Era su departamento, pero a la vez era un lugar que encontraba totalmente desconocido. 

 _“Estás soñando”_  Se dijo a sí mismo.  _“Estás soñando”_  Se repitió. Nada tenía sentido. 

Aún no. 

Concentró la mirada en la pantalla a la espera de algo, cualquier cosa. Miró las cortinas de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y se negó a pensar en nada más. 

Lejos pudo reconocer un sonido saliendo de algún lugar. Alguien estaba tocando el piano. Alguien estaba tocando Para Elisa. 

La melodía lo tranquilizó. Lo tranquilizó tanto que se sintió sedado. Su vista estaba borrosa también, y Louis pensó  _“Si esto es un sueño todo se siente tan real”_  

Miró hacia todos lados con impaciencia en busca del cimiento de la melodía, mientras, el sonido de Para Elisa se iba a volviendo más rápido y desesperante a cada segundo. 

Ya no era tranquilizante. Louis ya no se sentía seguro en absoluto. 

Todo empezó a dar vueltas. Había ondulaciones en el exterior y todo era tan malditamente confuso. 

Louis intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus pies estaban inertes, como si estuvieran adheridos al suelo. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de tratar de moverse de su lugar, pero fue inútil. No podía, era imposible.  _“Estoy soñando”_  Pensó Louis con derrota. 

Luego olió humo y empezó a sentir calor. 

Sentía como si estuviera frente a una hoguera. 

Louis empezó a alarmarse. 

 _“Harry”_  Dijo Louis sin saber por qué llamaba por él. Harry estaba muerto. Harry había sufrido un derrame cerebral. A Harry se le había detenido el corazón. A Harry lo habían envenenado. A Harry lo había asesinado alguien que sabía sobre su secreto. 

Louis comenzó a oler algo dulce. 

Carne quemada. 

 _“Harry”_  Repitió, y sin saber por qué, rompió en llanto. Repitió el nombre de la persona que había sido su mundo entero como si con hacerlo pudiera devolverle la vida. Esperaba poder verlo, quería verlo. Hacía meses que no lo veía. 

Lo echaba de menos.  

 _“Pequeño”_  Dijo alguien, y Louis lloró más fuerte, porque esa voz era la de Harry. Era su voz y sonaba cansado y lleno de dolor, pero era Harry y estaba llamando por él. 

 _“Estoy aquí”_  Le hizo saber sonriendo a pesar de que no estaba seguro si Harry podía verlo. Louis no podía verlo. Había demasiado humo, y el olor estaba llenando sus fosas nasales. 

Había fuego también. 

 _“Busca el tesoro”_  Dijo. 

Y Louis despertó. 

13

\- Busca el tesoro. – Exclamó Louis entre jadeos tratando de respirar por la nariz, tratando de ubicarse en un tiempo y espacio correctos mientras tomaba con fuerza las mantas de la cama, pero tratando sobre todo no llorar por un mal sueño como si tuviera de nuevo seis años. 

La habitación, en efecto, se hallaba oscura, pero no al grado de su pesadilla. Las cortinas — _sus cortinas_ — seguían allí, y no había rastro de Para Elisa en ningún lado. Todo parecía ir bien. Pero sentía que todo giraba, y veía las ondulaciones también. 

\- Busca el tesoro. Busca el tesoro. Busca el tesoro… – Louis se cubrió el rostro y gimió con angustia. 

Lo haría. Buscaría el tesoro. Lo encontraría aunque no supiera qué diablos se suponía que tenía que buscar en primer lugar. 

**

-  _Por qué las aves de repente aparecen cada vez que estás cerca?_  – Susurró Harry al oído de Louis una mañana. –  _Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo cada vez que estás cerca?_  – Continuó. Louis sonrió y besó sus labios por un momento. Harry solía cantarle Close To You de The Carpenters. En realidad ambos eran bastante cursis, aunque Louis optaba por cantarle Hey Mickey de Toni Basil con su  _“estás tan bueno pero tan bueno que me vuelas la mente!”_  cuando las cosas se ponían muy melosas para su gusto. –  _Porque como yo, ellas quieren estar junto a ti_. – Louis suspiró con felicidad. Harry le acarició su mejilla con su nariz de forma delicada. –  _El día que tú naciste los ángeles se juntaron_. – Continuó Harry subiéndose encima de Louis, procurando ser gentil. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con miles de ‘te amo’ irradiando de ellos. - … _Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad_. – Besó sus labios, lento, húmedo. –  _Así que esparcieron polvo de luna en tu cabello castaño_. – Lo besó de nuevo. –  _Y luz de estrella en tus ojos azules_. – Louis sonrió y acarició los labios de Harry con sus dedos. 

\- ¿A veces somos demasiado cursis, sabes? 

Harry se sonrojó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Louis. 

\- No lo puedo evitar. – Susurró tocando el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Luego colocó su oído ahí, como si quisiera escuchar sus latidos. – Desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste lo más hermoso que había mirado jamás. – Confesó. Louis sonrió. 

\- Oh Harold. – Exclamó conmovido, buscando su mano. 

\- Y… ¿recuerdas cuando querías terminar conmigo? – Louis asintió, solemne. – Me prometí a mí mismo hacer de tus días los mejores. Me prometí hacer que no te arrepintieras nunca de haberme dado otra oportunidad. 

\- No seas tonto. – Le dijo Louis con voz suave. – Nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Te amo. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. – Sino al contrario, de hecho. No me alcanzará una vida para terminar de agradecerte por haber insistido. 

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

\- Entonces te buscaré en otra vida. 

\- Prométemelo. – Le pidió Louis, porque si Harry lo decía entonces tenía que ser verdad, ¿no era así como funcionaban las cosas? Harry era especial. 

\- Te lo prometo. 

14

Louis no pudo continuar con su rutina. No podía concentrarse en nada. Intentaba prestar atención y trataba de ser responsable para hacer valer el tiempo que pasaba en la universidad, pero el sueño y de alguna manera el significado que había detrás lo mantenían realmente intrigado. 

Cuando abrió sus ojos esa mañana se sentía seguro de hacer lo que Harry le había pedido. Planeaba cavar por todas lados buscando dicho tesoro, pero más tarde, cuando se duchó y estuvo listo para empezar con su día se descubrió pensando en que todo era una estupidez. Estaba exagerando. 

 _“Es sólo un sueño”_  trataba de convencerse, pero  _“todo fue tan real…”_  Y no lo pensaba así en el sentido de que quizá sí había sucedido mientras se encontraba en ese estado de ensoñación, sino como si de verdad tuviera que hacer lo que Harry le pidió que hiciera porque era importante y porque de alguna manera tenía que ver con el culpable de la muerte de Harry. 

Como si de verdad hubiera algo esperando por Louis. 

_“Busca el tesoro”_

Que buscara un tesoro, exigido por Harry Styles, un joven asesinado meses atrás, parecía una locura. 

Pero en la vida de Louis con Harry, ¿qué cosa no lo había sido? 

La persona que Louis había amado podía escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas. Tal vez podía hacer más que eso… Harry había intentado decírselo en varias ocasiones pero Louis podía notar que temía que lo mirara de manera diferente.

Por la cabeza de Louis habían pasado cientos de ideas respecto a la persona/cosa que había terminado con la vida de Harry, pero ahora sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su reciente pesadilla. 

¿Quién había terminado con la vida de Harry? ¿Por qué motivo lo había hecho? ¿Las razones acaso se debían a que Harry era diferente? ¿Porque podía leer mentes? ¿Por envidia, tal vez? ¿Quién aparte de Louis conocía su secreto? ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho Harry que buscara un tesoro en su sueño? ¿En dónde podía encontrarse ese tesoro? 

¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía que buscar? 

¿Por qué Harry no había hecho nada para cambiar su destino? ¿Por qué no hizo que se detuviera? 

La mayoría de las personas—ordinarias—no podían hacerlo, pero Harry sí podía. Harry había leído en los pensamientos de esa persona malas intenciones. Harry lo vio venir. Harry lo vio hacer lo que sea que lo hubiera matado. Harry pudo haber hecho algo para detenerlo, por ejemplo: huir. 

Harry pudo simplemente quedarse en casa ese día. Besarlo. Tener sexo. 

Hacerlo feliz. 

Decirle que lo amaba. 

Louis de verdad no necesitaba otra cosa más en su vida aparte de eso. 

15

Desde que Harry entró en su vida Louis empezó a comprender muchas cosas. 

Louis no era una buena persona. Tampoco tenía nada de especial, sólo era un chico tonto de dieciocho años viviendo en un departamento con uno de sus amigos que se masturbaba mirando imágenes de Jennifer Lawrence en el computador. Era Louis Tomlinson, esperando absolutamente una mierda de la vida. 

Era un escéptico. No creía en nada. 

No creía en el amor a primera vista. De hecho ni siquiera creía que existía el amor. 

No creía en los milagros, no creía en el destino. Louis solamente creía en las buenas decisiones. 

 _"Buen día”_  Y ahí estaba Harry, vestido en jeans desgastados, una camisa blanca y un delantal verde, derribando con su sonrisa y presencia el muro que tantos años le había costado crear. 

La coraza que tanto presumía ser invencible fue vencida. Louis no lo supo al instante, pero en el momento que el rostro de Harry apareció en su cabeza antes de dormir, se supo débil como todos los demás. Ya lo podían dañar. Ya lo podían usar. Ya lo podían volver loco. Ya lo podían hacer un esclavo, lo cual era exactamente lo que el amor hacía según el Louis Tomlinson de años atrás. 

Louis no sabía lo que se suponía que debía causar esa clase de amor. Necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara. Por qué necesitaban eso en sus vidas y por qué valía la pena sufrir a causa de ello. 

Su respuesta llegó semanas después de su primera charla con Harry. Era un viernes por la noche. 

\- ¿Qué es el amor? – Repitió Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo. Louis esperó paciente frente a él. – Amor es cuando no puedes sacarte a alguien de la cabeza. 

Y ahí lo tenía, entonces. 

Louis tampoco creía en las palabras que salían de la boca de las personas, sino en lo que sus rostros y actos expresaban. Harry pudo haber dicho que lo amaba en su tercera cita, y pudo haber mentido descaradamente, lastimándolo, porque  _amor_  seguía siendo y siempre sería una maldita palabra y nada más. 

 _El amor está en la lengua, no en el corazón_ , pensaba Louis. _El amor está en la cabeza, en lo que puedes expresar con tus ojos, con tus labios, con tu cuerpo_ , decía Harry. 

Y Harry era un experto en eso. Harry se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que Louis desconocía. Le hizo creer en el amor, en los milagros, y en el destino. 

Cuando Harry le decía que lo amaba, no mentía. Cuando le hacía el amor, no mentía. 

Harry lo amaba. Louis lo amaba. 

Ambos querían tener un futuro. Casarse, formar una familia, tener hijos. 

Y alguien les había arrebatado esa oportunidad. 

**

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa desde su lugar el sofá. Estaba leyendo  _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. Louis estaba mirando hacia el televisor pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención a  _Made in Chelsea_. Estaba pensando en la conversación que habían tenido antes de dormirse la noche anterior. 

\- Estaba pensando en lo adorable que sería cuando tuviéramos hijos. 

\- Oh. – Dijo Harry cerrando el libro. – Pensé que te había aterrado con lo que dije. – Louis sonrió y negó con su cabeza. 

\- No. No, me gustó la idea. Es decir, sí me aterré por un momento, pero me gustó la imagen… de tú y yo cambiando pañales, despiertos en la madrugada porque el bebé no deja de llorar y no sabemos qué diablos es lo que quiere. 

\- Serás un buen padre, Lou. Ya sea ahora o dentro de diez años, serás un buen padre. 

\- ¿Tú crees? 

\- Absolutamente. 

\- Le enseñaría a jugar futbol. – Dijo Louis sin poder dejar de sonreír. – Y tú podrías enseñarle todas esas cosas que sabes, todos esos pequeños detalles que a veces a mí se me olvida notar. Dios, sería increíble. 

Harry se mantuvo en silencio observando a Louis, feliz. 

\- ¿Entonces de verdad quieres hacer esto, Lou? 

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis con entusiasmo. - Quizá no ahora mismo, pero definitivamente quisiera formar una familia contigo. 

Tenían tres años juntos y Louis no había amado tanto a alguien en su vida. Sentía que podía explotar de amor. Sentía que podía morir de amor. 

Había ocasiones que surgía la misma charla, pero todo era más real, todo era más posible y Louis se asustaba y se decepcionaba de algunas decisiones que Harry deseaba tomar. De alguna manera ambos sabían que Harry no estaría ahí para siempre. También sabían que se iría pronto. Harry se había encargado de hacerle entender eso a Louis. 

_“No puedo esconderme todo el tiempo”_

_“Alguien lo va a notar, alguien sabrá lo que puedo hacer y me alejarán de ti por siempre”_

Louis prefería no decir nada. No entendía a lo que Harry se refería. Se daba una idea, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber. 

Harry no quería tener hijos bilógicos. Tenía miedo que salieran igual que él. ‘Malditos’ con esa habilidad que tanto odiaba. Louis le decía que no le importaba. Quería tener algo de Harry a su lado. Harry no quería. Su respuesta era un rotundo no.  

Louis se preguntaba desde cuando sus prioridades habían sido formar una familia a los veintiún años de edad con su novio de dieciocho. 

Harry se iría pronto. 

La gente podía empezar a notar lo que Harry podía hacer. 

Algunas personas habían empezado a notar que Harry escondía algo. 

Y Louis estaba aterrado de lo que eso podía significar para su futuro con Harry. 

16

Zayn lo llamó por la tarde un par de días después de su pesadilla. Le dijo que había estado hablando con Samuels y que no había ninguna manera en que Samuels tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de Harry. Louis confió en él y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo. 

Louis no tenía razones para confiar en Zayn. Apenas y tenía conocimiento de su existencia, pero de todos modos confió en él. Algo le decía que confiara en Zayn y Louis no planeaba en no escuchar sus corazonadas. Probablemente Samuels era un buen candidato para ser el posible asesino de Harry porque quizá no tuvo suficiente con herirle el brazo, o quizá sospechó que Harry era diferente y no encontró justo ni correcto que un hombre como Harry tuviera tanto poder. Quizá se sintió amenazado. Samuels lo hacía bien, pero la corazonada de Louis le decía que no era Samuels a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra de él. 

A Louis le gustaba pensar que Harry le estaba ayudando a solucionar ese rompecabezas. 

**

Louis aún no se sentía preparado para hablarle a Gemma sobre su sueño por la misma razón que Harry no le confió toda la verdad cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pensó en los posibles tesoros a los que Harry se pudo haber referido pero sólo consiguió recordar la nota con el nombre de Zayn Malik escrito en ella. 

Eso definitivamente tenía que ser parte del tesoro. 

Los días siguientes Louis no soñó absolutamente nada, o al menos no algo que le sirviera de ayuda. El mar donde se suponía que debía ir el cielo no parecía ser de gran ayuda después de todo. 

Cuando podía salía a almorzar con Gemma. Ella le decía que lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, le decía que lo notaba más delgado, le preguntaba que si se encontraba bien y Louis pensaba  _“Estoy de puta madre, tu hermano me está queriendo decir algo desde la tumba. Estoy genial, de verdad, jamás había estado mejor”_. 

\- Ashton me hizo una visita hace un par de días. – Dijo Gemma con culpabilidad. 

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Le preguntó Louis, porque por supuesto que Gemma había hecho algo. De otra manera esa conversación no hubiera comenzado. 

\- Me dijo que me echaba de menos. Y yo traté de… traté de decirle que no me importaba que me echara de menos, pero sí me importaba, Louis. Así que lo dejé entrar y… 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Me acosté con él. – Dijo. Louis se aclaró la garganta. Eso era definitivamente más información de la que necesitaba escuchar, pero con Gemma siempre era así. Louis nunca había tenido que pasar por cosas parecidas con sus hermanas, pero eso quizá era porque la mayor tenía catorce años apenas. – Cuando desperté no estaba en mi cama. Anda, dilo. Dime que me trataste de hacer entender que Ashton era un imbécil. 

\- No voy a decirte eso. 

\- Dímelo. – Insistió Gemma con una sonrisa triste. – Me lo merezco. Soy una estúpida. 

\- No. – Dijo Louis tomando sus manos. – No digas eso. 

\- ¿Te parece correcto si le llamo para preguntarle por qué no me ha devuelto mis llamadas? 

\- No. – Se apresuró a contestar. – No lo busques más, no se merece que te importe. 

\- Pero quiero saber por qué me dejó sola en mi departamento. ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? 

\- No hiciste nada mal, Gemma. Ashton es un imbécil. Los imbéciles no necesitan una razón para ser imbéciles. Nacen así, nacen con  _Imbecilitis_. Es una enfermedad incurable pero desgraciadamente no es mortal, el paciente puede vivir con  _Imbecilitis_  por el resto de su vida y es enteramente contagioso, así que mantente alejada de Ashton. 

Gemma se rió y Louis decidió cambiar de tema a uno que no tuviera nada que ver con sus vidas personales. Luego ambos guardaron silencio. Gemma se quedó mirando la pared como si estuviera en un estado catatónico y Louis concentró su atención en una niña de vestido rosa con un muñeco en sus brazos. Le estaba tratando de meter comida en su boca falsa. 

Louis sonrió, parpadeó y fue como si estuviera viendo a una niña totalmente diferente. Su vestido estaba sucio, sus rodillas y brazos estaban raspados, la muñeca que tenía en sus brazos estaba dañada y su cabello estaba enmarañado y manchado de algo color rojo. 

La niña volteó a verlo de repente. Su rostro estaba completamente deformado. 

\- Qué dem… 

Gemma salió de su trance y tomó el brazo de Louis. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó. – No estaba escuchando. 

Louis frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza. 

El vestido de la niña era rosa y estaba limpio de nuevo. No había golpes y su cabello estaba inmaculado. 

\- Nada. 

Gemma suspiró. 

\- Hecho de menos a mi hermano, sabes. – Murmuró con tristeza. – Me apena tanto que tengas que escuchar mis dramas… es sólo que… um. – Gemma se rió. – Harry era el único que podía entenderme, el único que podía charlar conmigo sin pensar que estaba siendo una ridícula, y tú… bueno… 

\- Lo hago bien, ¿no? 

\- Bastante bien. – Respondió Gemma. – Aún no te has quejado al menos. Harry podía parecer inocente y amable, pero había ocasiones en las que acababa con su paciencia y me decía que estaba siendo una tonta. – Louis abrió su boca con sorpresa. – No, de verdad. Inmediatamente se disculpaba, pero sé que lo decía en serio. Lo decía por mi bien, sabes. 

Louis volteó a ver a la niña de nuevo. Se pasó los puños por sus ojos como si estuviera realmente cansado (lo estaba), sólo para cerciorarse de si podía ver de nuevo el cambio en su vestido y en la muñeca y en su físico. 

El vestido estaba sucio de nuevo. Louis trató de concentrarse en algo más, pero lo único que logró ver fue el brazalete que tenía en su mano. Decía algo ahí. 

\- Enserio, Louis, si no me dices qué te pasa no tendré problema alguno en hacerte hablar por las malas. – Dijo Gemma haciendo que Louis no pudiera leer la inscripción en el brazalete. La niña había regresado a la normalidad. 

Louis se rió y pensó  _“¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no compartir un poco de mi pesadilla? ¿Qué puede pasar?”_

Después de todo lo peor que podía suceder era que Gemma no le creyera. 

\- Tuve un sueño hace días. – Contó. – Una pesadilla donde había humo y fuego y tu hermano estaba llamando mi nombre. 

\- Oh. – Exclamó Gemma. 

\- Me dijo que buscara un tesoro. Sabes de algo así, ¿un tesoro que Harry haya dejado…? 

\- Un tesoro. – Repitió Gemma con confusión.

\- Lo sé… es un poco raro, pero…  

\- No. – Se apresuró a decir. – No, no lo es. – Ambos se miraron por un segundo. - No sé, Louis. ¿Por qué es importante hacer lo que Harry te dijo que hicieras en una pesadilla? 

\- Um… – Louis no sabía cómo explicarle sin sonar como un tonto. 

\- ¿Crees que si encuentras ese tesoro podremos saber qué le pasó exactamente a mi hermano? ¿Es eso? 

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis a falta de una mejor respuesta. 

Gemma se inclinó en su asiento y se mordió los labios. 

\- Es una puta locura, Louis. Pero viniendo de Harry no me sorprende. – Confesó. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Ya sabes… Harry siempre fue bastante extraño. 

 _“No soy raro, sólo soy diferente”_  Casi escuchó a Harry defendiéndose, rodando sus ojos de forma involuntaria. 

\- Deberías dejar que John se encargue de todo. – Dijo Gemma entonces. Louis soltó un bufido. 

\- Por qué haría eso? Lleva meses trabajando en esto y aún no ha conseguido nada. 

\- Tiene un sospechoso. Un tal Samuels que molestaba a Harry. 

\- Ya sé sobre Samuels. – Dijo Louis con molestia. – Samuels no lo hizo. 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

\- He estado investigando por mi propia cuenta. – Respondió sintiéndose mal de inmediato por la mirada que le envió Gemma. Parecía herida, como si Louis la hubiera traicionado. 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. 

\- Louis. – Dijo Gemma. Se miraba seria y se parecía tanto a Harry. 

\- No lo sé. Lo siento. 

\- Estamos en esto juntos, ¿no es así? – Preguntó. Louis no contestó. – ¿No es así, Louis? 

\- Sí. – Contestó serio. – Sí. Supongo. 

17

Louis volvió a soñar. 

Era el mismo sueño pero había más detalles; todo transcurría con rapidez y no tenía enfoque. 

El televisor estaba apagado, las cortinas eran negras, Louis estaba en el mismo lugar. Para Elisa hizo su aparición en el momento apropiado, pero el descubrimiento de sus inútiles piernas lo tomó por sorpresa una vez más. 

Sintió calor, olió el humo, percibió el olor a dulce y vio el fuego otra vez. 

Para Elisa se cortó abruptamente para darle paso a gritos de personas. Se oían enojadas. Había mujeres y hombres y había voces que no parecían humanas. No se oían como nada que Louis hubiera oído antes. 

Louis volvió a llorar y volvió a gritar el nombre de Harry. 

Harry le dijo  _“pequeño”_  en dos ocasiones, la última luego que Louis le hubiera hecho saber que estaba ahí. La voz de Harry se oía más débil ahora, y Louis tuvo miedo de la posibilidad de que Harry no pudiera seguir hablando, que estuviera muerto también en su mente. 

 _“Lo siento tanto, Lou”_  Exclamó Harry en su mente con angustia.  _“Creí que podría detener esto, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte”_

 _“Harry… ¿quién te hizo daño?”_  Le preguntó Louis. Estaba cansado él también. Estaba cansado de escuchar y ver a Harry sufrir una y otra vez. 

 _“Busca el tesoro”_  Pidió de nuevo. 

Louis sentía cómo su propio cuerpo temblaba. Sentía como si estuviera por perder la conciencia. El humo lo estaba ahogando. 

 _“¿Dónde está el tesoro?”_  Le preguntó. En respuesta obtuvo un grito agonizante. Era Harry. 

Louis cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio. Pensó que no lo escucharía más. Ya no quería escucharlo. Odiaba eso. Odiaba ese sueño. Louis quería despertar. 

 _“Lou… me duele”_  Dijo Harry. 

 _“Oh, Harry."_  Louis sollozó al escucharlo. 

Harry volvió a gritar. 

Louis no lo pudo soportar más. Se obligó a despertar. Se hizo daño en su brazo con tanta fuerza que logró abrir los ojos, finalmente. 

Estaba con su cabeza oculta entre sus propios brazos. Estaba sentado contra uno de los escritorios de la clase de la Sra. Stevens. Ella estaba enfrente de él sosteniéndole una de sus manos, tratando de apartar sus uñas de su brazo izquierdo. 

Louis notó que había estudiantes observándolo con curiosidad. Todos eran menores que él, todos se suponía que debían ser responsabilidad de Louis. 

\- ¿Estás bien, Louis? – Le preguntó la Sra. Stevens. 

Louis tomó un par de respiros profundos antes de empezar a llorar sin importarle que lo estuvieran viendo, sin importarle que tuviera heridas que él mismo se había infligido en su brazo izquierdo, sin importarle que probablemente eso le ocasionaría problemas, sin importarle que probablemente le pedirían que no volviera nunca más y buscara otro empleo en el cual completar su servicio. 

\- Oh, Louis. – Dijo la Sra. Stevens. Apartó su brazo con cuidado y lo abrazó. – Fue una pesadilla. – Le aseguró acariciándole el cabello. Louis tenía su rostro contra el abdomen de la Sra. Stevens y tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de su propio estomago. El resto de los chicos continuaban observándolo. – Todo está bien. Tú estás bien. Shh. Fue una pesadilla solamente. 

Harry había muerto con dolor. 

Todo era injusto, todo era tan doloroso.  

Todo era tan malditamente horrible. 

**

Dejaron que Louis se retirara pero no lo dejaron irse solo. Stan pudo abandonar sus clases también, pero Stan no le servía de ayuda. Stan hacía preguntas y Stan quería saber si lo que le había sucedido había sido por Harry. Stan le decía que tenía que superarlo, que no podía seguir así. 

Stan le decía que tenía que salir más. Que tenía que conocer más gente, que tenía que empezar a salir con más chicos. 

Stan le habló de un tal Malcom, le dijo que era un buen chico y que estaba seguro que Louis y Malcom se llevarían bien. 

Louis no dijo nada. 

Clifford estaba en las escaleras hablando con uno de sus amigos cuando Stan y Louis estaban abriéndose camino a su departamento. Clifford silbó casi con dolor ajeno cuando vio a Louis sosteniéndose su propio brazo. Delgadas hileras de color rojo corrían por su brazo y dolía y ardía pero Louis no había querido visitar un hospital. Stan le dijo que él le desinfectaría la herida si Louis quería, así que Louis asintió sin pensar demasiado en ello. 

\- ¿Mal día? – Le preguntó Michael. 

Louis lo miró sin responder. 

Entró a su departamento seguido por Stan. Louis buscó el kit de primeros auxilios y lo arrojó sobre la mesa con descuido y enfado para que Stan se diera prisa. 

\- Liam y Niall nunca te vieron así. – Soltó Stan mientras le desinfectaba las profundas heridas en forma de luna. Louis no quiso pensar en cuánta fuerza y con cuánta rabia tuvo que haber encajado sus uñas para dejarse tal daño en su propia piel. 

\- No. 

\- Tienes suerte que haya una persona que sepa lidiar contigo. 

Louis ahogó una exclamación de dolor y pensó  _“esto no es nada en comparación a lo que sufrió Harry”_. 

\- Harry tampoco te miró así. – Continuó Stan. – ¿Cierto? Nunca te miró en este estado. 

\- No tenía por qué. Estaba feliz a su lado. – Dijo Louis, distante. 

\- Antes no solías ponerte así por cosas serias, Louis. Te he mirado haciendo esto por cosas estúpidas. No necesitabas estar triste para hacerlo. 

Louis quería decirle que esa ocasión era diferente. Quería hablarle de sus sueños, quería decirle que estaba teniendo pesadillas y que en esas pesadillas escuchaba a Harry morir. 

No creía que fuera una buena idea decírselo, así que guardó silencio mientras Stan terminaba de desinfectar. 

\- ¿Estarás bien o quieres que te haga compañía? Puedo quedarme aquí, si quieres. – Dijo Stan cuando terminó. Louis negó con su cabeza. 

\- Vuelve con ellos, Stan. Todo está bien. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? 

Louis asintió. 

Stan se retiró y Louis se dirigió hacia la historia que estaba escribiendo. Se sentó y empezó a escribir hasta que los cielos se oscurecieron. 

Escribió hasta tarde pensando en Harry, en sus sueños, y en el tesoro. 

Louis no tenía idea que encontrar el tesoro le respondería todas sus preguntas. 

18

John y Gemma visitaron el departamento de Louis sin avisar. Era sábado por la noche y Louis estaba cansado. 

No fue una sorpresa que Gemma estuviera ahí, lo que le pareció raro fue que John Arlen estuviera ahí también. La presencia de John siempre venía acompañada de malas noticias. 

Louis les dio el paso y lo primero que notó fue que ambos se veían bastante felices. John parecía satisfecho. Gemma parecía estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida. Su expresión era de alegría total. 

Mm. 

Louis no les preguntó el motivo de su visita y tampoco les exigió que le dijeran la noticia, porque era evidente que tenían algo para decirle y que no parecía que fuera realmente necesario que Louis demandara por explicaciones. En sus frentes tenían las posibles respuestas. 1) Habían descubierto la fórmula secreta para traer de vuelta a Harry de la tumba. 2) Habían anunciado un concierto del grupo de música favorito de Gemma. 3) O habían encontrado a un verdadero sospechoso. 

Esperaba que fuera la primera opción. 

\- Léeme la mente. – Dijo Gemma con emoción. Louis sonrió por la ironía. - Samuels. – Dijo con una sonrisa. 

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – Alcanzó a decir. Se sentía torpe, lento y confuso. Además le dolía la cabeza. Louis sólo quería poder irse a dormir. 

\- Lo hemos encontrado. – Anunció John con seriedad. 

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntó Louis. 

\- Al culpable. – Dijo Gemma. – Lo hemos encontrado, Louis. Finalmente. ¡Te dije que era Samuels! – Exclamó con absurda alegría. A continuación lo envolvió con sus brazos pero Louis no pudo corresponder como era debido. A Louis le hubiera gustado haber podido llorar de emoción, dar saltos de alegría o besar a John Arlen en sus mejillas como agradecimiento, pero no pudo hacer nada. 

Como en la pesadilla. 

\- Pero… – Susurró. 

Gemma rompió el abrazo con lentitud. 

\- ¿Cómo dices? 

\- Él no fue. No puede ser Samuels. – Dijo Louis con confusión. – Te dije que no podía ser Samuels. 

\- Tenemos motivos suficientes para culpar a Samuels. – Dijo John. – Quizá no hay pruebas aún para culparlo, pero Samuels ha atentado en contra de Harry en el pasado. Ahora mismo está en la comisaría. Lo están entrevistando. – Louis trató de prestarle atención. – Antes de decidir venir a darte la noticia recibí una llamada. Me dijeron que habían encontrado veneno en la casa de Samuels. 

\- Vaya. – Dijo Louis. 

\- Lo tenemos, Lou. – Dijo Gemma imposiblemente feliz. 

Silencio. 

\- Puf. 

Silencio otra vez. 

\- Gracias, chicos. 

Silencio de nuevo. 

\- Buen trabajo. 

Quizá lo último no había sonado bastante convincente, pero Louis no creía que hubiera sido Samuels. No se sentía feliz. Algo estaba mal. No era Samuels. No podía ser él. 

Louis no podía permitir que enviaran a prisión a un hombre sólo por haberle volcado una bebida caliente en un brazo al occiso. 

Samuels era inocente, pero Louis no tenía idea cómo probarlo. 

 _“Busca el tesoro”_  Había exigido Harry. 

Louis necesitaba encontrar el tesoro antes de que la vida de Samuels se arruinara. 

**

Tuvo otro sueño. 

Todo era distinto ahora, el escenario y la situación. 

La habitación se convirtió en un callejón. La oscuridad se convirtió en la cálida luz del día. No había ningún televisor ni cortinas color negro. 

Louis estaba mirando todo desde el comienzo del callejón. Todo se veía difuso, no había ondas ni la sensación de estar sedado, todo se veía desde la perspectiva de una mente realmente cansada. 

Alguien estaba recargado contra una de las paredes. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien. Traía un suéter color tinto con el gorro puesto. Las manos las tenía ocultas en los bolsos. Traía jeans desgastados y unos converse color negro. 

Louis no podía reconocer a esa persona. Su rostro era sólo una silueta sin forma. Era una cosa recargada contra la pared a la espera de algo. 

De alguien. 

La figura de Harry empezó a formarse. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Estaba sonriendo. 

Su sonrisa murió instantemente cuando notó a la otra persona. Colgó la llamada y se colocó frente a la figura. 

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo la voz. Era una espantosa voz mecánica que no tenía sentido. 

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry casi con tristeza. – Aunque me habría gustado que no tuviéramos que hacerlo. No aquí al menos. 

\- Nadie nos puede ver. – Dijo la voz con diversión. 

\- Lo sé. – Repitió Harry. 

La persona frente a Harry se cruzó de brazos. 

\- Cuéntamelo todo. – Exigió la voz. 

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Harry. La otra persona soltó un bufido lleno de molestia. 

\- Asumo que ya lo sabes. 

\- Lo siento. No lo sé. – Dijo Harry con amabilidad. 

Harry estaba mintiendo. Harry sabía de lo que hablaba. 

\- No sabes lo que haces. – Dijo la voz. – Estás jugando con fuego, no puedes estar aquí. No puedes pretender que todo está bien, no puedes pretender que eres normal, porque no lo eres. 

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Insistió Harry. – No entiendo por qué dices que no puedo estar aquí. ¿Qué hay de malo con que esté aquí? 

\- No insultes mi inteligencia. – Reclamó la voz con enojo. 

\- No lo hago. – Dijo Harry. 

\- No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? – Preguntó la voz. Harry guardó silencio. – Claro que lo sabes. – Continuó. – Tu sabes todo, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? 

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Repitió Harry. Louis podía escuchar dolor en la voz de Harry. 

\- ¿Crees que si no le dices con eso podrás protegerlo a él? – Preguntó con burla. – Nada puede protegerlo. Una vez que tú no estés, una vez que hayas sido eliminado, nada podrá protegerlo. Nadie podrá ser protegido. 

Harry suspiró. 

\- No sé de qué hablas. 

\- Algún día recordará. Y ese día será el día que la vida como la conocen cambie totalmente. Ya no habrá necesidad de cruzar. Tu querido Lou será nuestro esclavo y lo mataremos lenta y dolorosamente, sólo porque lo elegiste a él. La mejor parte será que tú lo mirarás. Nos encargaremos de que lo mires. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Louis no tenía idea de qué hablaban, tampoco sabía cuándo había ocurrido esa conversación, aunque por el corte de cabello de Harry podía deducir que había sido sólo meses antes de que falleciera. Ambos habían hablado de la muerte de Louis, pero Louis seguía vivo. Nada había atentado en contra de su vida, nunca. 

\- No ha olvidado, Harry. – Continuó la persona frente a Harry. 

\- Sé que no, pero eso no quiere decir nada. – Dijo a la defensiva. 

\- No puedes quedarte aquí tampoco. No perteneces a este lugar. – Louis de verdad quería entender. Quería saber cuál era el punto de esa conversación, o por qué era importante. Nada tenía sentido. – No puedes esconderte para siempre. Si no terminas tu vida aquí, la terminarás en casa. 

Harry contuvo la respiración antes de hablar. 

\- No sé de qué hablas. 

Aparentemente eso acabó con la paciencia de la otra figura. Louis no podía verlo, pero supo que había sonreído antes de tomar a Harry del cuello y apretar hasta dejarlo contra el suelo. Las personas continuaban pasando alrededor. 

Nadie hacía nada para detenerlo. Nadie pedía ayuda. 

Ni siquiera Harry. 

 _“Nadie nos puede ver”_  se repitió en la mente de Louis. 

\- Tienes que irte de aquí. No perteneces a este lugar. Estás arruinando nuestros planes. No eres ningún maldito héroe, Harry, no puedes cambiar nada. No puedes ganar contra nosotros. 

La mano alrededor del cuello de Harry estaba apretando con fuerza pero Harry no hacía nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera intentaba alejar sus manos. Era como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo, o como si no pudiera tocarlo. 

\- Huh. – Dijo la voz. – No te irás, ¿cierto? – Los ojos de Harry se estaban cerrando involuntariamente. Louis tenía ganas de gritar. Nadie hacía nada para detenerlos. – Qué desperdicio. – Exclamó la voz con real decepción antes de soltar el cuello de Harry. 

Harry jadeó con desespero en busca de aire para llenar sus pulmones. 

\- Qué desperdicio. – Repitió. – Te veré pronto. Supongo. – La figura se sacudió las manos. – Despídete de Louis. No querrás irte de aquí sin decir adiós, ¿cierto? 

Harry continuó sin decir nada. 

La persona se alejó de Harry. Louis pensó que eso había sido todo, pero la figura se detuvo para hablarle de nuevo. 

\- Sabes lo que te pasará, ¿Harry? No será una muerte aquí. Será una muerte en casa. No podrás regresar aquí nunca. Jamás. No te necesitamos con nosotros si no quieres cooperar. Tienes un alma bastante débil y si no puedes estar de acuerdo con nuestros planes no podré salvarte del destino que te espera cuando regreses a casa. 

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry. 

\- Nuestra gente está enojada. – Continuó. – No estarán muy felices cuando te tengan con ellos. 

\- Lo sé. – Repitió Harry. No parecía asustado. Parecía resignado. 

\- Eres un estúpido. Te harán cruzar en contra de tu voluntad. Te matarán cuando consigan encontrarte. 

\- Lo sé. – Repitió una vez más. 

La figura negó con su cabeza antes de retirarse.  

Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose con una de sus manos mientras con la otra inspeccionaba su cuello. 

Luego miró a Louis directamente a los ojos con derrota y cansancio, cómo si supiera que estaba ahí. 

Como si supiera que Louis estaría ahí en algún momento. 

**

 _"Te he dejado un obsequio”_  dijo una voz a su oído que no podía ser otra más que la de Harry. 

Louis salió de la cama sintiéndose tembloroso, en parte por el sueño y en parte por la rapidez con la que se había puesto de pie. Se pasó los puños por los ojos, encendió la iluminación y buscó en todas partes sin encontrar nada. 

Salió de la habitación y recorrió todos los comportamientos. 

\- Oh Dios mío. – Exclamó Louis al ver una libreta forrada de cuero. Era como su diario, pero un poco más grande. – Te encontré. 

Eureka. 


	2. Chapter 2

19

Tomó la libreta con manos temblorosas. Aún desconocía su contenido, pero al tocarla sintió que le recorría un escalofrío de advertencia, haciéndole pensar que lo que fuera que estuviera escrito no le resultaría tan estupendo como había imaginado que sería el final de la búsqueda del tesoro.

Louis suspiró y dejó la libreta en la mesa con extremo cuidado.

Luego retrocedió.

Sentía que tenía en su poder un arma peligrosa, como una bomba esperando a ser desactivada.

Observó la libreta mientras se mordía las uñas. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien estuviera con él cargando con la mitad de la responsabilidad. Pensó en llamar a Gemma, o a Zayn, pero pronto desechó la idea porque sabía que sólo se estaba adelantando a los sucesos. La libreta estaba ahí, inactiva e inofensiva, proyectando un poder que se le antojaba atrayente. Era como si le llamara. Como si le invitara a leerla.

_“A que no te atreves a leerme, pequeño.”_

Louis tenía miedo de averiguar el motivo del tesoro. Por qué estaba ahí y por qué había sido tan importante que lo encontrara. Sentía que era demasiado. Era una carga demasiado grande para él. No se sentía lo suficientemente preparado mentalmente para ver o leer lo que sea que hubiera en las páginas.

Soltó otro suspiro y le dio la espalda a la libreta.

Eso podía esperar. No era necesario desenmascarar el misterio en ese instante, porque su agenda decía que ahora era el primer juicio de Samuels, y Louis tenía que estar ahí.

Se hizo algo para desayunar y contestó con calma las tres llamadas que Gemma le hizo en un espacio de veinte minutos. Se duchó, se puso sus mejores ropas y tomó un taxi hacia el juzgado.

El juicio estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, y no era como si Louis supiera algo sobre la justicia, pero estaba seguro que tardaría meses visitando ese lugar en busca de sus respuestas. No obstante, todo parecía marchar limpiamente. Era como si Samuels no hubiera sido cuidadoso con lo que había hecho; Como si hubiera dejado las pruebas en una bandeja de plata para cuando alguien empezara a investigar el asesinato de Harry Styles.

Fue extraño, pero Louis trató de no cuestionarse nada. Se suponía que debía sentirse bien al respecto, ¿cierto?

Gemma y John parecían un equipo. Parecían casi amigos.

Cuando salieron del edificio John los invitó a ambos a beber, y Louis pensó en Harry, porque en septiembre y parte de octubre Harry había empezado a beber con una frecuencia preocupante. Louis a veces bebía con él, para no dejarlo solo. Louis siempre había pensado que era deprimente beber a solas, así que lo hacían juntos.

Louis quizá había acompañado a Harry, pero no le apetecía acompañar a John y a Gemma, así que rechazó la invitación diciendo que era muy temprano para beber.

\- ¿Estás bien, Louis? – Le preguntó Gemma en voz baja. Lucía preocupada. Louis frunció el ceño y asintió, dudando incluso él mismo de su respuesta. Gemma lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la presencia de John, como si supiera que necesitaba privacidad para responder con sinceridad. – Te ves tenso. ¿De verdad estás bien? – Louis le dijo que sí. – Bueno, iré a visitarte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas planes. – Louis asintió. – Deberías descansar, ¿has dormido bien, Lou?

\- Como un ángel. – Contestó sonriente.

\- ¿Ya no has tenido sueños sobre…? – Gemma hizo un gesto con sus cejas que le hizo recordar a Harry. Louis amplió más su sonrisa. A veces eran tan parecidos. Harry solía hacer el mismo gesto cada vez que trataba de comunicarse con Louis sin tener que emitir ninguna palabra, como aquella ocasión cuando le quería hacer saber que Lottie se estaba besando con su amigo detrás de un árbol. - ¿Louis, me escuchas? – Louis sí podía escucharla, pero decidió no contestarle. Había cosas más importantes en su cabeza, porque ahí mismo, mirando a Gemma, mirando cuán parecidos eran ella y Harry, Louis se preguntó si era posible que Gemma pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Quizá su padre también podía hacerlo, e igual que Harry, también se dio cuenta que Anne planeaba dejarlos. Tal vez toda la familia Styles podía escuchar los pensamientos de las demás personas, quizá alguien se dio cuenta que eran diferentes y esa era la razón por la que sólo habían quedado Harry y Gemma. Quizá los eliminaron por ser diferentes, por presentar una amenaza a su bella realidad (la cual no involucraba a una familia así de poderosa). Quizá Harry y Gemma sólo habían tenido suerte, quizá alguien los había ayudado a sobrevivir. Por supuesto, Louis sólo estaba divagando. Era imposible que eso fuera lo que en realidad había sucedido con los Styles. Nadie podía ser tan cruel. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar, eso era lo que le ayudaba a dormir por las noches. - ¿Louis?

\- Sí. – Dijo, distante.

\- ¿Sí, qué? – Preguntó Gemma.

\- Que sí estoy escuchando, y sí… um, sí he tenido otro sueño.

\- ¿Me quieres contar? Puedo decirle a John que…

\- No es necesario. – Se apresuró a decirle Louis. Gemma no dejaba de tocarle el brazo, como si fuera una clase de inválido. Louis no estaba cómodo en ese lugar. Tenía que irse.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, sí. – Louis le sonrió. Gemma suspiró y lo alejó aún más de la presencia de John.

\- Algo está pasando. – Soltó con sospecha. Louis se aterró por lo segura que sonaba, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad. Gemma no podía ayudarlo; no había necesidad de perder tiempo contándole sobre sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es… ¿es sobre Samuels? ¿Han descubierto más cosas sobre él? ¿Este no es su primer asesinato, cierto? ¡Actualízame! – Exclamó con exagerado entusiasmo. Luego se echó a reír. Estaba nervioso.

\- Louis, ¿en realidad estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien. De hecho nunca había estado mejor. – Respondió Louis sin poder dejar de sonreír. – Estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Gemma lo observó con cuidado, negando con su cabeza. Parecía como si lo estuviera tratando de descifrar.

\- ¿Es por los sueños que estás así? Si es por eso, Louis, creo que deberías contarme. Así al menos tendrás a alguien con quién hablar.

\- No es nada. – Dijo Louis. A esas alturas ya no había seguridad en su tono de voz. Gemma lo estaba mirando como si fuera un niño desprotegido. Tenía una mirada maternal en su rostro y Louis no pudo evitar sentirse a salvo. - ¿Recuerdas el tesoro del que te hablé?

\- Sí. ¿Lo que te dijo Harry que encontraras? Lo recuerdo.

\- De acuerdo. – Louis suspiró. – De acuerdo. – Sacudió sus manos, preparándose. – Creo que lo he encontrado.

**

Gemma lo acompañó a su departamento. Al final había tenido que cancelar los tragos que le había ofrecido John, y John pudo llegar a tiempo a casa de su esposa a comer caviar o lo que sea que comieran las personas elegantes y adineradas como John Arlen.

Louis le contó a Gemma sobre la nota con el nombre de Zayn Malik. Le explicó que esa nota no había estado ahí anteriormente. Le dijo que no había manera alguna que Harry hubiera dejado esa nota en ese sitio sin que él se diera cuenta. Gemma se mostró bastante interesada todo el tiempo. Parecía que quería ayudarlo, genuinamente, pero también notó en su rostro que Gemma le tenía lástima.

Bien. Tenía razones para sentir lástima por Louis. Después de todo, Louis era sólo un hombre de veintidós años que a veces aparentaba tener menos, su novio había muerto recientemente, estaba triste, y juzgando por la manera en que Gemma lo veía, también estaba algo chiflado.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Gemma rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ahí. – Louis apuntó hacia la mesa. Gemma se remojó los labios y soltó un suspiro. Luego caminó hacia el tesoro y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, observando con curiosidad el objeto sin tocarlo aún.

Louis sostuvo su aliento, porque eso… lo que sea que estuviera pasando, se sentía importante.

Gemma extendió su brazo para tocar el material de la libreta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Le preguntó Gemma. Louis sacudió su cabeza en negación, también algo extrañado por la visita de quienquiera que estuviera afuera. – ¿Y bueno? ¿No vas a abrir?

\- Oh. Sí, claro.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mirando a Gemma por encima del hombro, pensando una manera sutil de preguntarle si era capaz de hacer algo fuera de lo normal.

¿Cómo qué? Como leer mentes, ¿tal vez? Risas. Más risas.

Louis imaginó que luego de escucharlo Gemma no dudaría en decidir que le vendría de maravillas una camisa de fuerza. De hecho no la culparía por pensarlo. Él también estaba empezando a sentir que pertenecía a un psiquiátrico.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

Oh.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Fue lo primero que soltó, y no fue para nada cortés, Louis lo sabía, pero de verdad no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo Lottie de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. _Su puerta_. Fuera de  _su departamento_  en Manchester y no en Doncaster donde Lottie se suponía que debía estar.

\- Hola Lottie, ¿cómo te va, hermanita? ¡Qué fantástico verte luego de cinco meses! – Exclamó tratando de imitar la voz de Louis. – Muy agradable, Lou, como siempre. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No. – Respondió de inmediato. – Sí. – Se corrigió. - ¡No! Espera. – Cerró la puerta sintiéndose confundido y algo estúpido. Buscó a Gemma con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y le sonrió a Lottie. – Espera cinco segundos. – Le pidió.

\- Cinco segundos. – Repitió Lottie sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Algo estaba mal. Lottie no se suponía que debía estar en su departamento. Era peligroso estar ahí. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero Manchester no sentía que fuera un lugar donde su hermana menor estuviera a salvo.

Gemma estaba sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

\- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó con naturalidad. La libreta continuaba en el mismo sitio que la había dejado. No lucía como si Gemma la hubiera tocado, así que suspiró. No creía poder soportar la idea de que Gemma hubiera visto el contenido antes que él.

\- Mi hermana está aquí.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Exclamó pasando un largo trago de jugo por su garganta. – Por favor dime que es Lottie. La he echado tanto de menos.

\- Es Lottie. – Dijo Louis. Gemma sonrió y salió del comedor, buscando con entusiasmo a Lottie.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Um… – Louis se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. – Está afuera. – Gemma miró hacia la puerta cerrada, se colocó una mano en su cintura y elevó una ceja. – Antes de que empieces a juzgarme tienes que saber que Lottie no sabe sobre… no sabe nada sobre lo que le sucedió a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? 

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Ninguna de mis hermanas lo sabe. Johannah dijo que sería mejor si no les decíamos nada. Las cuatro querían demasiado a Harry y la última vez que recibieron malas noticias necesitaron terapia y… era demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Era demasiado y no había dinero ni tiempo… fue mejor no decir nada. Ahora son mayores pero no quisimos arriesgarnos a que sucediera lo mismo. 

\- ¿Qué le dirás si pregunta por Harry?

\- No tengo idea. – Respondió Louis sintiéndose realmente mal. Se suponía que Lottie estaría en Doncaster. No se suponía que la vería hasta año nuevo y entonces le diría todo, cuando hubiera tiempo y cuando fuera el momento adecuado para poderle explicar. – Pensaba decirle que habíamos terminado, pero tú estás aquí y eso sería… raro.

\- Oh Dios. – Dijo Gemma. Se veía pálida y asustada. – Mejor no hay que mencionar el tema en absoluto, ¿qué te parece?

Louis asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias.

\- No es nada, Louis.

Gemma fue la que abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Lottie! – Exclamó con felicidad. Lottie se puso de pie y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Cuando se apartó de Gemma abrazó a Louis con fuerza.

\- Los eché de menos a todos. – Dijo. Gemma y Louis se miraron con nerviosismo. – Um… me quedaré un par de días aquí, ¿eso está bien, Lou? – Louis asintió tres veces. – Prometo no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, trataré de tocar cada vez que estés en la habitación con Harry para ahorrarnos momentos incómodos. – Agregó, y Louis se rió con tristeza.

\- Está bien, sólo si prometes no roncar demasiado en las noches. – Dijo Louis con su voz casi estrangulada. - Las paredes son de papel. 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Lottie con sus maletas a cada lado de sus piernas.

\- Te ayudaré a desempacar. – Dijo Gemma.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias. – Lottie y Gemma se dirigieron a la única habitación de huéspedes que había y Louis dejó salir un suspiro doloroso.

No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo Lottie en Manchester, pero no importaban demasiado las razones. Louis sólo sabía que no iba a ser fácil tenerla alrededor.

Lottie traía demasiados recuerdos de Harry con ella.

**

Gemma se retiró un par de horas después, prometiendo que regresaría para hablar sobre el tesoro que había encontrado. Louis ya no quería hablar sobre la libreta, tampoco quería seguir con toda esa locura.

De alguna manera la presencia de Lottie había hecho las cosas más reales. Harry de verdad se había ido. Harry estaba muerto y jamás regresaría. Jamás lo miraría otra vez. Harry no le estaba mandando mensajes desde la tumba. Dios. Incluso se convenció de que sus pesadillas y el tesoro y las visiones que había tenido a plena luz del día eran efectos secundarios de su cansado y deplorable cerebro.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Le preguntó Lottie sentándose a su lado. La televisión estaba encendida, pero le había quitado el sonido. No necesitaba de las voces de esas personas dentro de la tv para pensar en lo miserable que era su vida.

\- No está aquí. – Dijo Louis lentamente.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Insistió. Louis suspiró y la miró a los ojos. No podía decirle que había muerto, porque entonces haría preguntas y Louis no tenía las respuestas.

\- Me dejó. – Respondió. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Más o menos.

\- Oh, Louis. – Exclamó Lottie abrazándolo. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso. Quizá otro día, ¿sí? – Lottie asintió y dejó caer su cabeza con cuidado contra el brazo de su hermano.

\- Yo también terminé con mi novio. – Contó. Louis sonrió con amargura. – No funcionaron las cosas. Imagino que eso fue lo que pasó contigo y con Harry… y está bien. Es decir, la vida sigue, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que Harry te amaba pero a veces las cosas no funcionan y no hay razones suficientes para quedarse. – Louis asintió, como si la entendiera. – Al menos continuaste siendo amigo de Gemma. Gemma es genial.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis. – Gemma es genial.

**

Louis pensó que podía continuar con la mentira, pero Lottie seguía haciendo preguntas. Quería ayudar, quería hacer algo para que Louis superara el abandono de Harry. Louis no pudo soportar seguir teniendo charlas donde trataban a Harry como si hubiera sido su opción marcharse.

\- De acuerdo. Detengamos esto. Harry no me dejó. – Dijo de repente. Estaba desayunando con Lottie. – No de esa forma.

\- ¿Te refieres entonces a que hicieron las paces? – Preguntó elevando una ceja. - ¿Quedaron como amigos? Explícame, estoy confundida.

\- Él… – Hizo una pausa. – Murió. – Lottie lo miró a los ojos y Louis supo de inmediato que estaba buscando indicios de algo que lo delatara en su mentira. 

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así, Charlotte?

\- Dime que es una broma. – Ordenó soltando una risita nerviosa. - Harry no puede… no puede estar… no. – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y carcajeó. – ¡Hace poco me llamó!

\- ¿Quién? – Le preguntó, confundido.

\- ¡Tu maldito novio! Me llamó y me dijo que viniera a Manchester para hacerte compañía. Dijo que me necesitarías. Yo le pregunté que si pasaba algo, y me dijo que aún no. Ya sabes como era de raro, ni siquiera me extrañó que dijera algo semejante. Me dijo que tenía que venir a finales de diciembre, y aquí estoy. – Louis guardó silencio tratando de procesar la información. – Hace unas semanas empecé a soñar que estabas en peligro, y entonces recordé la llamada de Harry, y todo encajó, fue por eso que vine. No puede estar muerto. Sólo... no puede, ¿de acuerdo? 

\- ¿Cuándo te llamó?

\- No sé… Hace dos o tres meses, creo.

\- El tiempo que ha pasado desde que murió. – Susurró Louis con el ceño fruncido, mirando intensamente su plato aún lleno de comida. Lottie soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y terror. – Y decidiste venir. – Continuó. - ¿Viniste sola?

\- Ya no soy una niña, Louis. Acabo de cumplir dieciséis años.

\- Entonces viniste sola. – Dijo confirmando sus sospechas. Lottie rodó los ojos.

\- Ese no es el punto. Deja tu deber como hermano mayor para más tarde, ¿quieres? Lo que deberías hacer en este momento es explicarme qué demonios está sucediendo. Es decir, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Fue cáncer?

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Aún no lo sabemos.

\- No entiendo. – Confesó en voz baja.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Louis.

Lottie se puso de pie y le hizo señas a Louis para que se pusiera de pie también. Luego lo abrazó.

\- Oh, Dios… Lou, lo siento tanto.

\- Descuida. – Sonrió. Lottie lo apretó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. - Necesito decirte algo. – Louis tomó su mano, dispuesto a decirle todo. Si Harry quería que se lo contara, entonces no tendría una respuesta negativa de su parte. A final de cuentas se trataba de su hermana, ella al igual que él tenían una mente muy abierta. O al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también he estado soñando cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas, Lou?

\- Te contaré hasta donde sé, ¿de acuerdo?

Lottie asintió.

Louis respiró con profundidad y comenzó a contarle de los sueños, de la extraña muerte de Harry, de Samuels, de Zayn Malik, del tesoro, y terminó de explicarle sobre la libreta. Le dijo que no se sentía preparado para leer nada que estuviera escrito en ella, y le explicó que no se trataba de la terrible expectativa, sino de algo más complicado.

Ella lo observó todo el tiempo y en ciertas partes de la historia Louis notaba que tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, porque nada tenía sentido.

Louis entendía.

Le contó de sus sospechas acerca de Samuels, de su inocencia y sobre como no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo. Lottie le insistió con la mirada que fuera de una vez a la fuente del problema, así que Louis le dijo la verdad sin pensar en la credulidad que estuviera prestando.

Sabía que le creería.

Esperaba que le creyera.

\- Harry podía escuchar lo que las demás personas pensaban. 

Lottie no le hizo ninguna pregunta, y eso lo aterró un poco.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Lottie. – Harry podía leer mentes. Tiene sentido. – Lottie pensó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. – Entonces estamos hablando de tu novio, que tiene dos meses muerto, ¿cierto? Bien. Bien. Harry fue probablemente asesinado por alguien, y a pesar de eso recibes mensajes de su parte, a través de los sueños. – Louis asintió. – Correcto. Te pidió que buscaras un tesoro, pero no te dijo qué, ni dónde era que lo encontrarías. Así que…

\- Sí, pero estuvo ayudándome, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Eso crees tú. A veces uno ve lo que quiere ver. – Louis frunció el ceño. – Louis, supongamos que te creo…

\- Eso mismo le dije cuando me confesó lo que podía hacer. – Exclamó riendo con tristeza. – Pero no hagas suposiciones, debes creerlo, porque es la verdad, Harry podía leer mentes.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

\- Dilo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dilo. Di que Harry podía leer mentes.

\- No voy a decirlo.

\- Tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo dilo, maldita sea.

\- Está bien. Harry podía leer mentes. Tu novio podía leer mentes, ¡mi cuñado podía leer mentes! ¿Satisfecho?

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero en realidad podía hacerlo.

\- Un trabajo demasiado pesado y serio para un mortal. – Comentó soltando un bufido. Louis sonrió y pensó con orgullo que Lottie era demasiado madura para su edad.

\- Y qué lo digas. 

20

Louis decidió acabar con su tortura y leyó la primera página de lo que al parecer era una historia. Harry, al igual que él, había escrito algo. Eso hizo sonreír a Louis, pero estaba más aterrado que conmovido por las similitudes, así que no pensó demasiado en ello.

Se puso sus anteojos y empezó a leer.

_“Hola, pequeño._

_Hoy es miércoles veintinueve de octubre y finalmente he decidido decirte la verdad. Quise ser sincero contigo desde el principio, pero era difícil._

_Supongo que muy dentro de mí sabía que tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, sólo que no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin aterrarte demasiado. Así que escribí un diario._

_Escribí un diario dirigido a ti, para ayudarte a entender._

_Lamento haberte metido en este lío, Lou, lamento haberme enamorado de ti, lamento haberte elegido a ti._

_Sé que probablemente es demasiado tarde y sé también que habrá algunas cosas que no entenderás. Pero tienes que confiar en mí._

_Trataré de encontrar una forma de hacerte ver lo que realmente sucedió. Algo que sea más de ayuda que un montón de palabras plasmadas en papel._

_Te amo, por siempre tuyo,_  
 _Harry”_  

Louis tragó con fuerza y le dio vuelta a la página.

_“12 de abril._

_No sé qué hacer, Louis. Cada vez que te miro no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento. No sé cómo empezar a hablarte sobre lo que en realidad nos unió, sobre qué fue lo que hizo que termináramos juntos. Una vez te dije que éramos almas gemelas… personalmente, me gusta pensarlo de esa manera, aunque no es tan agradable lo que en realidad terminó por unirnos._

_Te dije que podía escuchar tus pensamientos y el de los demás. Podía escuchar los de mi madre, y los de mi padre y los de Gemma. Nunca te conté que podía hacer otras cosas. Nunca te hablé de mi familia, de donde venían o por qué estaban aquí._

_No te hablé sobre eso porque la verdad es que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas. Mi mamá huyó de forma definitiva cuando tenía ocho años. Jamás la volví a ver. Mi papá murió poco después. Nunca se tomaron el tiempo para notar que había algo mal conmigo. De hecho nunca hablaban del tema, aunque sé que notaban que era diferente._

_Supongo que no querían lidiar con eso, ¿sabes? Imagino que era más fácil ignorar que uno de sus hijos era un fenómeno._

_Por lo que sé, esa pudo haber sido la razón por la cual nuestra familia no funcionó._

_Sabía lo que nos sucedería a mi hermana y a mí si alguien sabía que no teníamos padres, así que me aseguré de que nadie lo supiera. Sobrevivimos bien. No nos faltaba nada._

_Nadie hacía preguntas, todos nos trataban como si hubiera alguien mayor de edad cuidándonos. Nunca se dieron cuenta que sólo éramos mi hermana y yo. Gemma me hacía preguntas. No entendía de dónde sacaba dinero y comida, cómo le hacía para que no nos quitaran la casa, tampoco entendía por qué vivíamos como las demás personas. Por qué teníamos normalidad, por qué nadie señalaba que no había nadie con nosotros y por qué no nos faltaba nada además de supervisión. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, que tenía todo bajo control._

_Gemma confió en mí y juntos salimos adelante hasta que ella fue lo suficientemente mayor para conseguirse un empleo y para que nadie nos pudiera separar._

_Para ese entonces yo me había esforzado bastante._

_Nunca te conté que podía hacer otras cosas. Nunca te conté que sabía una historia… una historia diferente a la de ustedes._

_La primera vez que te vi fue exactamente como lo recuerdas. No me dirigí hacia ti hasta aquella ocasión, pero sabía que vendrías, Lou. Sabía que seríamos **algo**. Sabía que podía confiar en ti, sabía que eras la persona correcta para ser yo mismo._

_Una vez alguien me dijo que sentiría algo especial cuando conociera finalmente a esa persona, a quien me haría sentir completo, a quien me daría balance. Y esa persona fuiste tú, Lou. Sentí algo especial cuando te vi, sabía que serías tú a quien me tenía que acercar, así que lo hice._

_No sabía cómo actuar. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Tenía miedo que me rechazaras, así que hice lo que había hecho por tanto tiempo para conseguir lo que quería._

_Louis, no soy una buena persona. No nací para ser una buena persona._

_Habías discutido con Johannah recientemente así que fue fácil entrar a tu cabeza. Estabas distraído, siempre es fácil manipular a alguien cuando hay algo importante y problemático en sus mentes. Hice que perdieras el enfoque. Ya sabía lo que buscabas y usé esa información para impresionarte. Eras **esa persona**  después de todo, sabía que me perdonarías, aunque no supieras qué había hecho contigo, sabía que no te importaría._

_…Así fue como sobrevivimos Gemma y yo. Fue fácil al principio, ¿sabes? Detenerme frente a una mujer para pedirle amablemente su cartera, para pedirle su tarjeta de crédito. Era fácil hacerlos aceptar. No tenían opción. Me entregaban todo lo que les pedía sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Era fácil engañar las mentes de las personas que vivían alrededor de nosotros, era fácil hacerles pensar que había alguien en casa, que no éramos sólo Gemma y yo, que había alguien más ahí. Nunca preguntaban porque yo no les permitía hacerlo._

_En la escuela no me esforzaba en sacar buenas notas. Sólo tenía que manipular a alguien para que mirara las respuestas y pensara que estaban correctas. En las reuniones nadie llamaba a nuestros padres y nadie protestaba porque yo no les permitía que lo hicieran._

_Todo estaba bien, hasta que empecé a sufrir dolores de cabeza. Manipular otros cuerpos se volvió difícil, pero lo hacía porque eso se suponía que debía hacer hasta que Gemma fuera mayor de edad._

_Mi cerebro es una cosa que deberían estudiar, ¿sabes? Esto no debería pasarle a ninguna persona, estos dones, habilidades, insultos a la vida humana y a la normalidad, no deberían ser puestas en ningún ser vivo. Es peligroso. Una vez alguien me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que podía hacer. Recuerdo que le puso un nombre, pero decidí que prefería llamarle **maldición**. El otro término sonaba demasiado formal._

_En un par de ocasiones recibí visitas de alguien que podía hacer lo mismo que yo. Me detalló todas las cosas que podía lograr, todo el daño que podía infligir, todo el dinero y el poder que podía tener si sabía usar con lo que había nacido. Pensé en tomar sus consejos, pero Gemma interrumpió una de nuestras charlas y me preguntó que si con quién diablos estaba hablando. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que eran voces que estaban en mi cabeza solamente._

_Sentí que me estaba volviendo loco, pero le aseguré a Gemma que todo estaba bien, que sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Cuando tenía dolores de cabeza solía llorar porque eran demasiado fuertes. Así que cuando encontré la oportunidad de dejar de manipular mentes, la tomé y renuncié._

_La próxima vez que lo hice fue contigo, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.”_

Louis parpadeó, aturdido.

Apretó el ceño y respiró por su boca. Luego suspiró y trató de no pensar en nada. Trató de no pensar en que Harry lo había forzado a hablarle.

No obstante, sólo por un segundo se preguntó si había sido su opción en absoluto haberse enamorado de Harry.

21

Louis estaba en shock.

Muy dentro de él sabía que Harry no podía solamente escuchar los pensamientos de las demás personas. Se recordaba a sí mismo pensando que Harry sabía hacer más cosas, pero nunca había sabido con exactitud hasta qué limites llegaba su habilidad.

Harry era sorprendente. Harry  _había_ sido sorprendente.

Louis continuó leyendo.

_“27 de junio._

_¿Sabes qué es raro, Lou? Casi no recuerdo nada de mi infancia._

_Es como si dos años de mi vida hubieran desaparecido._

_Recuerdo que mi mamá huyó. Recuerdo que Gemma y yo nos quedamos solos con nuestro padre. Recuerdo que él era realmente cruel con ella, porque esperaba cosas grandiosas de Gemma. Esperaba que ella ocupara el lugar de mi mamá y quería ser firme desde el comienzo._

_Luego de eso no recuerdo nada._

_Bueno, recuerdo el cuerpo de mi padre tendido en el piso de madera. Había sangre saliendo de su boca, nariz y oídos._

_No recuerdo qué pasó luego de eso, sólo sé que no hubo un entierro y que no hubo ninguna investigación.”_

_“6 de septiembre._

_Quizá es sólo una bastante injustificada paranoia, pero creo que alguien nos quiere hacer daño._

_No quiero asustarte, así que no te lo contaré._

_Al menos no en persona…_

_Hay una voz que interfiere en mis pensamientos. Sé que no me pertenecen a mí, porque mis pensamientos tienen voz propia, y esa no es mi voz, no es la tuya tampoco. Es una voz deforme, es una voz que no tiene sentido, es una voz casi arenosa. No sé muy bien cómo describirla, sólo sé que se me eriza la piel cada vez que la escucho decir todas esas cosas grotescas._

_Tomar alcohol ayuda._

_No sabes cuánto lamento hacerte pasar por esto, Lou. Sé que te estás esforzando en comprenderme, en no gritarme, en no hacer las preguntas equivocadas. Pero sé que tú también no estás muy bien, no necesitas ocultármelo. Puedo leer tus pensamientos, ¿recuerdas?_

_Ayer pensaste que había sido extremo que me terminara todo ese alcohol. Estabas preocupado, porque sabías que algo sucedía, pero no podías preguntar._

_Bueno, esto es lo que está pasando._

_Alguien me interceptó, me atacó y me dijo que te harían daño cuando yo no estuviera aquí para defenderte. Me dijo que era mi culpa, por haberte elegido a ti._

_¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Lou? Tiene razón.”_

_“10 de septiembre._

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no despertaba sintiéndome **bien**._

_Ya no hay voces negativas en mi cabeza. Hoy desperté y simplemente habían desaparecido. Como si hubiera oprimido el botón de apagado. Fue agradable porque por primera vez supe que no me dolería la cabeza._

_Hoy te llamé a las once con veinte de la mañana y te dije que te amaba. Te compré flores, pero las flores nunca llegaron a ti._

_Me desmayé camino a casa._

_Y… ¿sabes qué fue lo más raro de todo? Antes de perder la consciencia escuché la voz de Gemma. Pensé que estaba ahí, pero cuando abrí los ojos sólo vi rostros desconocidos mirándome con curiosidad y preocupación._

_Gemma no estaba por ningún lado._

_El dolor de cabeza volvió. Fue el peor dolor que he experimentado en mi vida. La voz también regresó._

_Sentí ganas de llorar cuando vi que tus flores se habían arruinado, pero me las arreglé para mantener la compostura. Les dije a esas personas que estaba bien. Querían llamar una ambulancia. Dios, no.”_

Louis cerró sus ojos y respiró con profundidad.

Estuvo un par de minutos respirando con tranquilidad antes de volver su atención a la libreta.

_“19 de septiembre._

_Hoy estuve pensando bastante en Gemma._

_Creo que está molesta conmigo. Me ignoró cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron casualmente esta mañana y… quizá tiene que ver con que he estado distante estos últimos días. Quisiera decirle que no es su culpa, pero siento que sí lo es.”_

_"22 de septiembre._

_No sé si pueda fingir más. No quiero preocuparte pero creo que estoy enfermo. ¿Quizás tengo un tumor? Eso sería una respuesta estupenda a mis dolores de cabeza. Pero esto que sucede en mi cerebro es más que un dolor ordinario, es más que una migraña._

_Es como si estuvieran metiendo y sacando clavos oxidados, como si hubiera una maldita construcción en mi cerebro. Ya no puedo soportar el dolor, a veces lloro, tomo analgésicos frenéticamente, bebo más de los que debería, duermo más de lo necesario._

_Hoy estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con mi cabeza en el retrete. Zayn estuvo conmigo. Él sabe sobre lo que me está sucediendo. También sabe que no tiene caso que haga preguntas. Sólo sabe que estoy mal, probablemente enfermo, probablemente loco.”_

_“26 de septiembre._

_Gemma me visitó hoy. Me había quedado dormido y cuando desperté estaba a mi lado._

_Dijo que me quería.”_

_“29 de septiembre._

_Hoy salimos los tres. Gemma, tu, y yo. Lo pasamos genial, ¿no?”_

_“1 de octubre._

_Gemma me acompañó al hospital. Dijo que debía decirte lo que pasaba conmigo, pero puedo con esto. Sé que puedo soportar esto sin necesidad de preocuparte. El médico me dijo que no era nada grave después de todo”_

_“5 de octubre._

_No entiendo a Gemma. Creí que estábamos bien, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.”_

_“7 de octubre._

_Tal vez sólo estoy siendo paranoico pero creo que Gemma también es diferente, ¿sabes? Como yo._

_Dijo que hoy me visitaría, dijo que quería decirme algo importante.”_

Louis no estaba respirando. Estaba seguro que no lo estaba haciendo, porque debajo de esa misma entrada en letra desprolija y descuidada, decía:

_“Es Gemma.”_

22

Era su hermana. La voz que amenazaba con hacerles daño era Gemma.

Louis oprimió sus manos con fuerza alrededor de la libreta. Bajó la mirada y empezó a temblar. Estaba enojado, decepcionado y triste. Los primeros cinco segundos no hizo nada más que apretar y arruinar algunas de las hojas de la libreta.

No pensó. Su cerebro decidió tomarse una micro-siesta, o simplemente fue tanto el impacto que le provocó leer ese nombre que dejó de procesar información por un momento.

De igual manera, después vino la decepción, el vacío en su pecho y la sensación de estar solo en el mundo.

Gemma. La misma Gemma que le había ayudado a preparar fiestas sorpresa para Harry cada año.

Eso debía ser una maldita broma.

La ira que sintió después opacó por completo su mente y raciocinio. Se apoderó de su cuerpo, y gritó. Gritó como en sus pesadillas, gritó como un maldito enfermo sintiendo que la vida se estaba burlando de él. Incluso el aire parecía reírse de su ingenuidad.

¿Cómo no lo había sospechado antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan malditamente ciego?

Cogió la lámpara del buró y la lanzó contra la pared, escuchando con admiración el sonido sordo que hizo al quebrarse.

Gritó lleno de ira. Gritó pensando en ella, en el falso apoyo que le había brindado el día que Harry había muerto.

¡Bang! El reloj-despertador se abrió en tres pedazos cuando lo lanzó a un extremo de la habitación.

Louis se dirigió hacia el televisor y lo tiró al suelo de un empujón recordando las lágrimas que Gemma había derramado en el entierro. Louis se convirtió en un torbellino destructivo, derrumbando todo a su paso.

Recordó las palabras que Gemma había dicho en el sepelio ante las amistades de Harry, y de él, pero sobre todo, lo que más le dolía recordar era lo mucho que decía haberlo querido.

Louis sintió una rabia inmensa. Lo asfixiaba, lo mareaba.

\- ¡Jódete, Gemma, jódete! – Louis caminó por la habitación, volcando cada cosa que se encontraba con sus manos hambrientas de destrucción. Nada quedó en su sitio. Ni siquiera las cortinas se salvaron, en ese momento nada tenía valor sentimental para Louis.

Todo podía irse al carajo.

En un punto se sostuvo la cabeza y se echó a llorar. Lloraba, maldecía, gritaba y destruía. Lloraba, maldecía, gritaba y destruía. No tenía cabida para más.

No se detuvo hasta que los restos de la lámpara que más tarde lamentaría lo hicieron trastabillar y caer al suelo. Se hizo un corte en la mano y sintió ira al verse lastimado a causa de Gemma una vez más.

Miró a su alrededor desde su posición contra la pared y notó el desastre que había en el suelo, toda su ropa y la de Harry estaba esparcida entre un montón de escombros. Las cortinas que tanto le habían gustado a su novio estaban arruinadas. La lámpara que Harry había comprado ya no existía, eran sólo cascajos. Los recuerdos que llevaban grabados esos objetos terminaron hecho añicos.

Louis se tomó el rostro con sus manos, totalmente furioso. Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho sin poder hacer otra cosa más que  _sentir_.

\- No puedo con esto Harry. – Susurró, miserable.

_“Sí puedes”_

\- ¡No! – Gritó con irritación, como si escuchar la voz de su difunto novio fuera lo más normal del mundo. - ¡No puedo! ¡No sin ti!

 _“Sí puedes”_  Repitió la voz de Harry con angustia.

\- ¡Jódete Harry! ¡No puedo! – Le gritó odiándolo. Lo odiaba por haberlo dejado solo. Lo odiaba porque no había luchado lo suficiente para detener a su maldita hermana mayor, pero lo odiaba mas por haberlo hecho amarlo tanto, y por prometerle un futuro incierto. – ¡Maldita sea, Harry Styles! – Louis estaba a punto de desear no haberlo conocido cuando un manto de ondas inconexas lo distrajo. Se pasó los puños por los ojos, pensando que sólo era una reacción al cansancio pero esa… cosa… lo que sea, continuó allí.

Y lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue lo más sorprendente que presenció en su vida (de momento, no sabía que estaban por ocurrirle una serie de eventos sorprendentes que le cambiarían su manera de ver el mundo).

Primero pensó que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, porque su vista se nubló.

Luego su mundo se oscureció y se sintió caer.

Cuando su vista regresó a la normalidad todo se apreciaba de una manera muy distinta a la habitual. Estaba en su habitación pero a la vez no estaba. Podía mirar partes de un lugar que nunca había visto, pero también podía alcanzar a ver su cama hecha un desastre.

Tenía frío y miedo.

De lejos podía escuchar sonidos, ruidos que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Eran muchas voces a la vez repitiendo lo mismo, como si estuvieran rezando.

_“No puedes desenterrar a los muertos. No puedes desenterrar a los muertos.”_

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- ¿…Harry?

Intentó moverse pero la sensación de estar sedado apareció de nuevo. Su vista seguía borrosa, pero de alguna manera sabía que era necesario que estuviera así, como en su sueño. Pensó en Lottie de forma inconsciente. Lottie debió haber escuchado el desastre en el que se había convertido. Lottie debió haberlo escuchado… debió haber ido a tocar a su puerta.

No obstante, todo parecía demasiado desierto.

\- Tranquilo. – Susurró alguien compartiendo su espacio personal. – Esto será difícil.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú?

\- Mira hacia el televisor. – Ordenó la voz, que se parecía un poco a la de Harry pero también se parecía al resto de las voces que seguían declamando que no se podía desenterrar a los muertos. Louis volteó de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar el televisor. – Bien hecho, pequeño. Ahora concéntrate. – Pidió la voz de Harry luego que Louis diera con su objetivo.

El resto de las voces empezaron a contradecirlo, aterradas y encolerizadas.

_“¡No! No puedes desenterrar a los muertos. Es imposible. ¡No puedes! ¡No se debe desenterrar a los muertos!”_

Louis miró hacia la pantalla, oscura y nebulosa como todo a su alrededor. Se esforzó en concentrarse, pero hacerlo con los ojos abiertos era más complicado de lo que parecía. Las voces no se detenían. Las voces lo horrorizaban con su gorgoteo desértico. Escucharlas era como oír hablar a una persona comiéndose un bocadillo de arena.

\- No les hagas caso. Sólo les gusta respetar las reglas, son inofensivos. – Dijo Harry con el tono de voz que usaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo con lo cual estaba inseguro. - Son inofensivos, lo prometo. – Louis sentía que le hablaba al oído. Incluso podía sentir su cabello rozando su cuello.

Louis se desesperó.

\- Harry. – Lo llamó casi balbuceando. – Harry… te echo de menos.

Louis percibió su sonrisa y un tenue  _“shh”_  antes de ver algo inexplicable formándose en la pantalla. Al principio sólo podía mirar su reflejo a la distancia, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared con sus piernas ya extendidas. No obstante, conforme Harry lo distraía y lo relajaba, algo iba cambiando en el reflejo del televisor.

En un segundo dejó de estar solo. En menos de lo que el ojo humano era capaz de procesar estuvo rodeado de cuerpos. Estaban a su lado, enfrente de él, estaban escalando por la pared, algunos estaban en el techo pegados como lagartijas. Sus delgadas figuras descompuestas estaban vestidas en mortajas.

Louis entró en pánico.

Quiso adherirse a la pared para estar más apartado de sus contexturas putrefactas, pero no era necesario. Tenía protección después de todo. Y no se refería a un campo que repeliera los fantasmas o lo que sea que fueran esas figuras, sino de algo más sencillo.

Algo más maravilloso, de hecho.

Sus brazos. Los de Harry.

\- No te harán daño. – Le dijo Harry al oído con voz dulce. No había ninguna respiración impactando en su piel. No había ninguna reacción humana porque Harry continuaba muerto. No era como los demás, pero su piel estaba fría y en su cuello no había ningún collar como aquellos que le había gustado usar en vida. – Lou, deja de temblar, no te harán daño. – Le dijo con cariño. Louis trató de controlar su cuerpo. - ¿Lou?

\- Llámame pequeño. – Le pidió. Harry sonrió.

\- Pequeño. – Dijo complaciéndolo. - …tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

\- Entonces bésame.

\- No puedo. – Contestó apretándolo más entre sus brazos desde atrás. Louis no volteaba a verlo y Harry tampoco lo dejaba. Por el televisor no podía mirar demasiado, porque su cabello le cubría el rostro, imposibilitándole ver si era exactamente como los otros cuerpos. - Ni siquiera tengo permitido bajar, como aquí ellos lo han dejado claro. – Dijo con ironía. – Pero incluso allá soy rebelde. Aquí nunca respeté las reglas, ¿por qué debería respetarlas en aquél lugar?

\- ¿Dónde es eso?

\- No sé, algo parecido a  _La nada,_  supongo. – Dijo. Louis intentó mirarlo de reojo, pero sólo pudo verle parte de su pálida mejilla izquierda antes de que revolviera su cabello. – Extrañaba tu olor. Extrañaba sentir tu cabello entre mis dedos… ¿Te fue fácil encontrar el tesoro, Lou?

\- Oh… eso. Um… sí. No. – Exclamó con confusión. – Maldita sea. ¿En realidad estás detrás de mí? – Le preguntó en shock, pensando que todo era absurdo, que quería besarlo, tener sexo con él, y encerrarlo en una esfera de cristal para que no se fuera otra vez.

\- Te amo. – Le dijo posando su mentón en su hombro derecho. – Debemos hablar sobre Gemma…

\- Harry… ¡Al diablo con Gemma! ¿Por qué demonios no estás conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? ¡Pude haberte ayudado! ¡Pude haber…!

\- Sé que sí, Lou, sé que sí, pero estaba desesperado. Cuando supe que Gemma quería hacernos daño no tienes una idea de cómo me sentí. Fue como que…  _"bueno, si eso es lo que quieres y eso te hará feliz… adelante"_  Nada la iba a detener. – Dijo con cansancio. – Nada.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí podré hacerlo? – Le preguntó sintiéndose como el primer día de su duelo: Devastado.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó y volteó su cuerpo de manera que pudieran estar cara a cara. Sin embargo, Louis no podía verlo, pero igual sintió fascinación y lo abrazó, mientras Harry le repetía en un susurro contra su oído que lo amaba. - Yo y Lottie te vamos a ayudar. – Prometió.

Louis se estaba desmoronando en sus brazos, llorando.

\- Te extraño, Harry… te extraño tanto que me duele físicamente.

Luego, el que se desmoronó fue Harry al desaparecer de sus brazos. 

23

Louis había imaginado que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que regresaría a su habitación sin aquella parte que no conocía, que se daría cuenta que Harry nunca regresó del más allá, sino que todo había sido obra de cansado y deteriorado raciocinio tratando de salvar y de alguna manera intentando aniquilar sus esperanzas al hacerlo pasar una vez más por la pérdida de Harry.

Louis suponía que debía pensar que había sido una alucinación (y lo había sido), que Harry había bajado de  _La Nada_  sólo para revolverle el cabello, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que sus ganas de luchar por su supervivencia habían sido aniquiladas cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor quería hacerle ver a su creador antes de tiempo. Louis suponía que debía pensar que Harry había bajado de esa  _“nada”_  brumosa para hacerle saber que lo imposible era posible y que existían unas reglas que él no estaba dispuesto a respetar con tal de ayudarle a  _“detener”_  a Gemma.

Louis suponía que no debía perder la razón cuando el peso que había entre sus brazos había desaparecido, dándose cuenta de que Harry quizá se había ido, pero en esa ocasión probablemente para siempre.

Louis pensó que volvería a la realidad, a su habitación. Pero no. Claro que no.

Lo que miró fue oscuridad.

**

Cuando Harry se desvaneció, un destello lo cegó. Louis se sintió desorientado por un breve instante, y entonces un lugar se alzó frente a sus ojos, casi como si hubiera estado enterrado en ese sitio desde siempre.

Louis no sabía qué era más espectacular: hablar con un hombre muerto o mirar lo que había frente a él.

Ya no estaba en su habitación. Tampoco estaba cerca de su departamento. Ni siquiera estaba en Manchester.

No había partes de la realidad mezclándose con  _La Nada_  de la cual había bajado Harry. Lo que Louis estaba presenciando era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que había visto jamás. Era como si todo se estuviera construyendo en segundos. Toda una comunidad salió de la superficie donde una vez había estado su hogar. Los edificios, las carreteras, los coches, todo aparecía de repente. Los árboles emergían del suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciéndole pensar a Louis en los libros de cuentos para niños con figuras desplegables.

Las personas brotaban en pequeñas explosiones de colores con rostros optimistas. Toda la materia estaba maquillada con matices vivos, los niños parecían demasiado radiantes. Reían, jugaban, corrían como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. Los árboles, las flores, el pasto y el resto de la vegetación lo dejaron sin aliento.

Louis se sintió relajado y pensó que sería imposible sorprenderse con algo más. Se rió, como si no hubiera presenciado minutos atrás a un grupo de muertos ( _Sólo les gusta respetar las reglas, son inofensivos_ ) que intentaban tocarlo con sus huesudos dedos descarnados para hacerle daño.

Louis carcajeó mirando hacia todos lados, encantado. No sabía hacia qué lugar mirar primero. Todo era hermoso y atrayente. No lucía como un lugar donde tuvieras que preocuparte en ponerle la cadena a tu puerta. No lucía como un lugar donde tuvieras que vivir con miedo de que alguien pudiera asesinar a tu novio.

Louis quería quedarse ahí, de verdad.

Se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared invisible de su habitación, en la que había estado recargado desde siempre. No podía verla, pero la sentía. Sabía que todavía estaba en su departamento, probablemente sufriendo un derrame cerebral, un ataque o una convulsión. Y no le importaba.

Se arregló sus ropas y se desempolvó el trasero. Luego miró sus manos, admirando con ojos ya delirantes que el corte que había en su palma estaba desapareciendo.

El dolor se iba prometiéndole no volver. La agonía parecía estarse convirtiendo en un recuerdo lejano.

Y la felicidad se estaba haciendo de pronto su única y fiel compañera.

A Louis le encantó la sensación. Pensó  _“Con quién me tengo que acostar para conseguir una plaza aquí?”_. Era fantástico. Fenomenal. Increíble, pero a la vez era terrorífico, eso lo aceptaba. Tanta alegría incomodaba, y aunque sabía que no tenía compañía en ese pasaje, aunque sabía que no podía confiar en nadie porque ese no era su tiempo ni su espacio, y que tampoco era su misión además de ponerse al corriente con lo que había sucedido en los lugares a los que Harry lo quisiera conducir, eso no lo hacía sentir diferente. Louis quería quedarse ahí. No quería sentir dolor nunca más.

Louis decidió ignorar el paisaje—completamente a propósito—de los rostros insanos de la multitud que se transportaban de un lado a otro en pasos alienados (y con un perturbador efecto de caricatura), caminó hacia el centro de la carretera de tierra y miró hacia el ocaso.

Esperó en ese sitio, en esa misma posición sin tener una razón, Louis sólo se quedó ahí, esperando por algo. Cuando notó ese  _‘algo’_ , fue cuando su repentino júbilo desapareció como si hubieran oprimido un botón.

A lo lejos, tal cual y estuviera observando uno de los más locos éxitos hollywoodenses, empezó a crearse con dificultad sombría una casa que de inmediato supo que pertenecía a los Styles.

No hizo falta que bajara otro amortajado y le explicara nada. Louis sabía que Harry era el cerebro detrás del escenario pintoresco. Aunque no entendía qué era lo que podría haber en su pasado (precisamente en su infancia) que no supiera ya. Harry le había dicho después de todo que no recordaba nada relevante.

Louis caminó hacia la oscuridad, mirando el paisaje con ensimismamiento. Tropezaba con las piedras y volvía a recuperar el equilibrio, siempre con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, como si el entorno lo hubiera drogado con felicidad y optimismo. Sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir triste. Louis se sentía de puta madre.

Llegó y se detuvo un momento para observar lo deteriorado que estaba todo el terreno en sí. No sentía agitación alguna a pesar de haber caminado alrededor de un kilometro de distancia. Ese lugar era increíble.

Fuera de la casa había un niño y una niña sentados en la tierra. El niño vestía una camisa a botones color blanco y unos pantalones gastados y sucios que le hacían mostrar sus rodillas raspadas. La niña estaba extrañamente pulcra, con un vestido rosa y un brazalete que decía 'Gemma'. Traía una muñeca en sus manos. Estaba tratando de meterle comida en su boca sellada.

Louis trató de no hacer una conexión con la niña del café. 

Ninguno de los dos parecía feliz, pero tampoco daban la impresión de que se lo estuvieran pasando muy mal. Más bien parecían estar meditando, o descansando.

Louis los miró y notó las ruinas que conformaban su patio delantero. Pensó en que su niñez comparada con la de Harry y Gemma Styles, era fantástica. Los vecinos más cercanos que tenían estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Además, de vista no daban la sensación de ser los niños más agradables del lugar. Louis imaginó que los hermanos Styles no eran populares.

Harry y Gemma, por supuesto, no podían verlo. O al menos la idea era que no lo miraran. Era lo más probable y lógico. Después de todo eran sólo recuerdos. No estaban programados para reaccionar a la presencia de un hombre de veintidós años que había viajado catorce años atrás en el tiempo.

No obstante, Harry (que tenía aproximadamente seis o siete años—Louis trató de no sonreír demasiado al ver lo lindo que era—), de pronto se encontró mirando hacia la dirección de Louis con curiosidad.

Louis elevó sus cejas, sorprendido.

Harry sonrió con conocimiento y Louis supo de alguna manera que se había comunicado con Gemma, porque Gemma ahora también estaba observándolo. En cambio a Harry ella se mostró incomodada con su presencia.

Louis no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se quedó de pie frente a ellos, mirando con ansiedad a Harry, preguntándose con esperanza si sólo era casualidad que estuvieran mirando hacia esa dirección en especial.

Tenía que comprobarlo, así que se apuntó a sí mismo en el pecho.

No tenía sentido que lo miraran. Se suponía que eran recuerdos. Se suponía que…

\- ¡Hey! – Gritó Harry desde su sitio, sin exaltarse, pero exaltando a Louis de todos modos. - ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? – Preguntó como si lo estuviera retando.

Louis se aterró y retrocedió un paso.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Gemma con enfado. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Gemma estaba de brazos cruzados con su muñeca entre medio y Harry decidió ponerse cómodo al colocarse sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Luego se rió. Louis no sabía si se estaba riendo de la situación o si se estaba riendo de él. Gemma frunció el ceño. - ¿Es un ladrón?

\- No. – Dijo Harry con confianza.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Insistió Gemma sin abandonar su tono defensivo.

\- Sí. – Susurró Harry. – Sí lo conozco.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry se acercó empleando pasos cortos y tambaleantes por culpa del mal terreno pedregoso. Se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies y forzó sus pequeños dedos en los costados de Louis, justo en sus costillas.

Luego sonrió y dijo:

\- El futuro amor de mi vida.

Louis abrió su boca dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero si existía otro estado de estupefacción más grande del que sintió luego de eso, Louis nunca lo había sentido.

El suelo se tragó a Harry, a Gemma y a su casa haciendo un ruido enloquecedor, sintió y escuchó cada detalle de lo que sucedía en todo su esplendor, cada grano de arena y grava moverse, desprendiéndose y hundiéndose de lleno en  _La Nada_. Todo el escenario fue succionado por un boquete que se formó justo donde ambos estaban sentados (charlando mentalmente—Louis no tenía idea cómo sabía eso, pero lo sabía—). Había sido como presenciar en primera fila como era que actuaban los hoyos negros. Y no era agradable en absoluto.

El escenario volvió a cambiar dramáticamente y Louis se convirtió en un expectante más de los sucesos que marcarían el futuro de Harry y Gemma. Vio una serie de recuerdos que le dejaron más que obvio el hecho de que Harry y Gemma eran conscientes de que eran diferentes. Incluso tenían planes.

Tenían planes que no habían podido completar porque ambos tuvieron un accidente. Había sucedido ese mismo día, un poco más tarde habían decidido escapar de casa porque Gemma odiaba a su padre y decía que no estaban a salvo con él.

Tomaron el auto de Des (un bosbagen color gris). Gemma iba al volante. Harry iba en el asiento del copiloto. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Gemma encendió el auto, ignorando por completo que los frenos tenían mucho que ver con la conducción tanto como el volante.

Louis podía verlos desde su posición. Podía apreciar sus rostros dentro del coche totalmente ajenos al peligro que estaban enfrentando. Ambos lucían aterrados, pero no por las razones correctas.

Louis miró sobre su hombro al escuchar el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Luego miró a un hombre entrando al escenario con las manos en su cabeza, murmurando frenéticamente un  _“Dios, no, no, no”_.

Su voz hacía un eco en la cabeza de Louis, como si la voz estuviera en su mente.

El hombre—debía ser Des, el padre de Gemma y Harry—estaba fuera de sí, esperando lo peor. Louis no sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, fue demasiado tarde.

Gemma fue quien recibió la mayor parte del daño cuando un auto los interceptó en la carretera. Des corrió a auxiliarlos y Louis quiso ayudarle también, pero no podía moverse. Louis no existía en esa imagen. Louis no estaba en ese sitio, no realmente. Así que Louis lloró. Sólo que en esa ocasión lloró por los dos.

Louis cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose el rostro, deseando no ver más, deseando que Harry estuviera bien, que no le hubiera dolido tanto.

El campo visual volvió a cambiar. El suelo se abrió y se lo comió todo. Louis ni siquiera le prestó atención a los detalles. No le prestó atención a nada hasta que se formó el pasillo de un hospital. Escuchó de la boca de una enfermera que ambos habían sufrido trauma cerebral y que era posible que presentaran comportamientos extraños o problemas con su memoria. Y los tuvieron.

Por supuesto que los tuvieron.

Gemma se olvidó de todo. Harry sólo bloqueó partes de su memoria. Bloqueó el accidente, todo el conocimiento que había ganado y bloqueó también su recuperación. Regresó en sí creyendo que sólo él podía leer mentes. No recordaba que Gemma podía hacerlo también (Gemma tampoco recordaba que podía hacerlo), no recordaba los planes que habían hecho juntos, o por qué habían hecho planes en primer lugar.

Su cerebro decidió olvidar a su conveniencia. Y eso estaba bien.  

Creció con dolores de cabeza, pero se convenció de que eran causados por su habilidad. Eso también estaba bien.

Su campo visual volvió a cambiar, mostrándole algo que lo dejó aterrado. 

24

Des también era especial. Des sabía que su hija mayor consideraría en un futuro no muy lejano la idea de asesinar a Harry. Sabía que lo haría. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla, así que la maltrataba. Porque a pesar del accidente y su mala memoria, Gemma Styles sabía lo que estaba destinada a hacer.

Louis miró detalles en la apariencia de Gemma que no había notado antes. Si la miraba con atención podía ver la transparencia inhumana de su piel. Si miraba con atención podía notar el color real de sus ojos. Si prestaba atención podía escuchar que su voz cambiaba.

Algo había sucedido con Gemma, y su padre no sabía o no quería explicarle. Quizá tenía miedo, quizá esa era la razón por la que la lastimaba, quizá no quería hacerle sentir que tenía demasiado poder dentro de ella. O quizá simplemente había aceptado que su hija había muerto en el accidente y lo que había de ella ahora era…

…Era una desconocida.

Los recuerdos se cortaron, y como si hubiera un rollo faltante en la cinta, Louis miró las manos de Gemma sosteniendo una carta de póker prendida en fuego.

Había personas a su alrededor pidiendo justicia, otros gritaban el nombre de la hermana de Harry como si fuera su salvadora.

Gemma arrojó la carta de póker.

Lo siguiente que Louis miró fue el cuerpo de Harry quemándose.

**

Louis regresó a su habitación por un segundo.

Lottie estaba ahí, mirándolo con terror y ansiedad.

**

_“Tenemos que asesinar a nuestro padre, Harry. No es una buena persona, nos quiere hacer daño”_

Des abrió sus ojos con exaltación. Louis lo miró oprimirse el pecho, tratando de salir de su cama con pasos agónicos.

Louis no podía saber cómo se estaba sintiendo Des, pero la descripción estaba en la punta de su lengua.

Alguien le estaba exprimiendo el corazón.

Des miró de izquierda a derecha, buscando ayuda. Des estaba solo en la habitación, con excepción de Gemma.

Gemma estaba en la oscuridad, lo que la delataba era el brillo y la determinación de sus ojos.

Des le pidió ayuda cuando notó su presencia.

Gemma sonrió.

Las luces se encendían a intervalos, como si hubiera alguien apagando y encendiendo los interruptores. En los cortos segundos que tuvo de momentánea iluminación, Des cayó en cuenta de que esa figura no era su hija.

Frente a él estaba la cosa más aterradora que había visto jamás.

\- Este no es un adiós, anciano. – Dijo la voz que salía del cuerpo de Gemma. - Nos veremos muy pronto en  _Entelequia_. – Hizo una pausa. - Ahora jódete y muérete. – Y con un movimiento de su mano (propiamente lo hizo como si estuviera apretando algo con sumo placer), el corazón y el cerebro de Des Styles estallaron. – Mi mundo, mis reglas.

La verdadera Gemma regresó en sí minutos después. No recordaba haber matado a su padre.

13 años después le pasaría igual con su hermano menor.

**

Lottie no dejaba de observarlo como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

\- Oh, Lou. ¡Estás bien! – Gritó abrazándolo con desesperación. - Pensé que no despertarías. – Louis intentó ponerse de pie pero Lottie lo mantuvo en su sitio. – Hazlo despacio. Más despacio.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – Le preguntó cuando estuvo sobre sus piernas. Se sentía mareado, como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Dímelo tú. – Exigió Lottie tomando su brazo.

\- No sé qué sucedió aquí. Por eso te pregunto.

\- Bueno… Parece que te quedaste dormido entre todo este desastre. – Dijo, y miró de una ojeada toda la habitación destruida. - Traté de despertarte, pero no pude. Pensé que estabas cansado, entonces intenté moverte de lugar, pero luego miré que tu mano sangraba. Quise despertarte otra vez, pero volví a fallar. Me quedé a tu lado un rato y entonces empezaste a gritar incoherencias. Y yo… yo… – Hizo una pausa y se cubrió la boca.

\- ¿Lottie?

\- Me asusté. – Prosiguió rompiendo en un llanto silencioso. – Gritabas cosas que no tenían sentido y… no sé, Lou. Por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué decía? – Le preguntó, nervioso.

\- Hablabas sobre algo de los muertos… Dijiste que no se podían desenterrar, o algo así. Me dio tanto miedo.

\- Shh, tranquila. – Susurró y ahora fue Louis quien la abrazó. – Fue un estúpido sueño, supongo.

\- A veces dejabas de hablar… esos eran momentos que yo aprovechaba para curarte ese corte en tu mano. – Louis miró su mano y notó que estaba vendada y desinfectada.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Olvidemos todo este lío, ¿quieres? Necesito pensar.  

\- Espera. Hay más. – Dijo haciéndolo detener.

\- ¿Enserio? – Lottie lo miró, aterrada de nuevo. Tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos. - ¿Qué?

\- Olvídalo. No es nada. – Contestó cohibida.

\- No, dime. ¿Qué más me ibas a contar?

Silencio.

\- ¿Lottie? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme? – Insistió. Tenía algo de miedo por lo que pudiera decir si era honesto consigo mismo.

\- Tu voz… – Balbuceó aún con una actitud reprimida.

\- ¿Mi voz? ¿Qué pasó con mi voz?

\- Nada, de seguro fue una alucinación mía, o algo… no te preocupes.

\- Lottie, ¿qué sucedió? – Le preguntó con seriedad, tomándola de los hombros.

\- Nada. – Repitió. Louis se desesperó cuando la vio negándose a hacer contacto visual con él. Estaba mintiendo y a esas alturas cualquier detalle era relevante. Necesitaba hacer que le dijera todo.

\- No me estás ayudando, ¿sabes?

\- No creo que sea algo importante.

\- Escucha, _todo_ es importante ahora. Así que, dime. Por favor.

Después de un prolongado silencio le confesó que por un momento le había parecido escuchar que le hablaba con la voz de Harry. Cuando Louis le preguntó que si qué era lo que había dicho, sólo para asegurarse, Lottie volvió a mirarlo aterrada. Había perdido todo color de su rostro.

\- Dijiste que los malos de aquí se van al infierno, que los malos de allá se van a la nada, pero en cambio con nosotros ustedes nunca mueren y agregaste que siempre encuentran un camino para regresar.

\- ¿Yo dije eso? – Le preguntó conmocionado. Louis no recordaba a Harry diciéndole nada de eso. Lottie asintió. - ¿Dije algo más?

Lottie volvió a asentir.

\- También dijiste que te dijera que tenías que buscar algo en el ático. Dijiste que era importante, y que no tenías que sentir miedo. Dijiste que encontrarías una salida, de una manera u otra.

\- Demonios.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Si tú quieres. – Dijo Louis. Lottie asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron al ático. Cuando estuvieron ahí, no necesitaron buscar demasiado.

Louis no recordaba haber tenido una daga en su vida. Así que eso debía ser lo que Harry había mencionado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que harás con eso, Lou? – Le preguntó Lottie con miedo.

Louis tragó con fuerza. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle a Lottie todo lo que había averiguado?

\- Um… detener algo, a alguien, o algo así.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Lottie sin hacer más preguntas.

Louis suspiró. Se puso de pie frente a ella y puso sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas.

\- Escucha, esto es peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? Es peligroso y no pretendo arriesgarte. No puedes estar aquí. Regresa a Doncaster.

Lottie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- No. Estoy siendo sensato. – Respondió Louis con obviedad. – En caso de que no lo hayas notado, alguien asesinó a Harry. Y hay una maldita daga en mi ático. Una daga que se supone debo usar en contra de la persona que quemó vivo a mi novio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó en shock. - ¿Cómo…?

\- Lo vi. – Lottie desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de asco y terror.

\- ¿Supiste quién había sido, no es cierto? – Louis asintió. – Fue alguien cercano a él. – Agregó con seguridad. Louis volvió a asentir. - ¿Quién fue, Louis? Por favor dime.

\- No.

\- Louis. Estoy aquí por una razón. Si confías en Harry y en todo lo que te trajo aquí, tienes que confiar también en que hay una razón por la que Harry me dijo que estuviera aquí. Dijo que me necesitarías. No estás solo en esto, Lou. Habla conmigo.

\- Tienes quince años… – Lottie lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza.

\- Tengo diecisés. Y eres un imbécil.

\- Lo soy. Lo siento por eso.

\- Confía en mí, Louis. Harry confió lo suficiente en mí para traerme hasta acá.

Louis suspiró de nuevo.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto… – Murmuró con enfado hacia sí mismo. – Fue Gemma.

Silencio.

El ceño de Lottie se entrecerró con ofensa y sus ojos se aguaron. Se llevó su mano a su boca y dejó de parpadear, balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Louis guardó la daga en un lugar seguro y bajó hacia el living. Lottie se mantuvo un rato lejos de él, digiriendo la noticia, después bajó con él.

\- ¿Qué opinas al respecto entonces? – Le preguntó Louis.

\- No tengo una opinión todavía. – Respondió Lottie con lentitud y seriedad.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Todavía estás segura de que quieres ayudarme?

\- Sí.

\- Quizá mires cosas terribles.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir pesadillas por toda tu vida, Lottie?

\- Sí.

Louis sonrió ligeramente. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien. Esperaba que no estuvieran sobrestimando el problema.

**

Louis y Lottie durmieron en el sofá esa noche.

Antes de dormir, Louis se puso a pensar en la situación. Pensó en la manera que Harry podía regresar, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para regresar al presente, sólo podía manifestarse en el pasado, que era a donde lo había estado enviando desde el principio. Louis se preguntó si la nota con el nombre de Zayn Malik había sido puesta ahí por Harry semanas atrás.

 _“Semanas atrás”_  era el pasado después de todo, ¿no era eso cierto?

Además, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con la daga? Entendía que tenía que  _“detener”_  a Gemma, pero no sabía cuándo se suponía que lo tenía que hacer, no sabía si debía esperar algo, no sabía si debía decirle antes que conocía su secreto. Ni siquiera sabía si lograría estar con vida antes de que pudiera usar la daga.

Louis tenía demasiadas dudas.

Louis se preguntó si podía conseguir sus respuestas en sus sueños. 

**

\- Eres tan predecible. – Le dijo Louis con afecto. Harry sonrió.

\- Existe la posibilidad de que no hubiera pensado demasiado las cosas, ¿sabes?  

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo también. – La daga. ¿Qué hago con ella?

\- Sabes qué hacer con ella. – Le dijo Harry, como si no tuviera las agallas para decirlo en voz alta. – Sólo… ya sabes.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

Harry cerró sus ojos.

\- Gemma ya lo sabe. – Contó con seriedad. – Sabe que sabes. Actuará como si no tuviera idea, será amable y sonreirá pero tendrá su atención puesta en todo lo que hagas.

\- Lo haces sonar como si presentara una amenaza para ella. – Dijo Louis soltando un bufido.

\- Eres una amenaza para ella, Lou. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. – De dónde venimos, algunos de nosotros, los que estamos aquí estamos aquí por una razón. Tenemos que conservar el balance. Los que bajan y tienen malicia y ambición son enviados a  _La Nada_  como un castigo. Lo que hay dentro de Gemma pertenecía a ese sitio, pero desde el accidente encontró una manera de regresar en el cuerpo de mi hermana. Gemma continúa ahí, o quizá ya no queda casi nada de ella, sólo sé que Gemma ya no tiene ningún balance, lo que sea que haya entrado a su cuerpo está esperando el momento para cambiar algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- ¿Recuerdas las cosas que me dijiste que podía hacer… las cosas que podía cambiar si le decía al mundo lo que podía hacer? Esas cosas, Lou. Por más pequeñas que sean, alteran el curso. No puede hacer eso, yo sabía que no podía hacerlo, mi padre sabía que no podía hacerlo, otras personas como nosotros saben que no pueden hacerlo, pero lo que hay dentro de Gemma no lo sabe, o no le importa.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- ¿Y se supone que yo debo detenerla? – Harry asintió. – Harry… Hizo estallar el cerebro y el corazón de tu padre sin utilizar sus manos. Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacer eso. No puedo… no puedo actuar como si tuviera la oportunidad de vencerla. No es tan fácil, Harry. Es…

\- Yo te ayudaré. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Y Lottie.

\- ¿Por qué confías en Lottie?

\- Porque Lottie es la persona favorita de Gemma. – Explicó Harry como si fuera obvio. – Gemma sigue ahí. Gemma jamás le haría daño a Lottie.

\- Yo no soy Lottie. – Dijo Louis con nerviosismo. – Me hará daño a mí. 

\- Hacerte daño a ti le haría daño a Lottie.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Lottie la detendrá? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Harry tomó su rostro entre sus frías y pálidas manos.

\- Porque el día que Lottie llegó a tu puerta, Gemma planeaba hacerte daño.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces sabías que lo haría? ¿Lo sabías y fue por eso que enviaste a Lottie a mi departamento justo ese día y justo en ese momento?

\- …Tal vez. – Respondió Harry con una media sonrisa. 

\- Dios. Eres tan presuntuoso. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos.

Harry se rió.

\- Es más fácil tener conocimiento desde este sitio, Lou. Tengo que aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Dónde es eso?

\- No tengo idea. Jamás me contaron a donde me enviarían si era quemado vivo por un grupo de _telequianos_  furiosos. Pero es agradable aquí. No más agradable que contigo pero es más agradable de lo que había esperado.

Louis se mordió su labio inferior y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Lamento tanto lo que te hicieron. Lamento que haya sido Gemma de todas las personas. Lamento que no le hayan podido hacer justicia a tu muerte como era debido, Harry. Lo siento.

\- Hey. – Lo llamó Harry acariciando su cuello. – No te preocupes. Estoy bien ahora.

\- ¿Quién era la persona que te interceptó en el callejón aquél día? – Preguntó. El recuerdo se había presentado en su cabeza y tenía que preguntar.

\- Gemma. Sólo que… no era Gemma. Era lo que sea que haya entrado a ella.

\- Oh. – Louis cerró sus ojos. – ¿Es por eso que no te defendías? No querías hacerle daño a ella. A su cuerpo.

Harry asintió. 

\- Te amo. – Dijo Harry besando sus labios superficialmente. – Sé que podrás hacer esto. No te preocupes por nada, Gemma encontrará una manera de arreglar las cosas en un sitio donde nadie pueda ver.

 _En un sitio que nadie pueda ver_ , se repitió en la cabeza de Louis.

Sí. No sabía si sentirse bastante positivo al respecto, o totalmente aterrado de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para echarle una mano cuando lo necesitara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la última parte se supone que la actualizaré pronto. "se supone".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84 años después finalmente terminé de editar el tercer capítulo, la única excusa es que me daba pereza leer todo esto otra vez para recordar los cambios que le hice, pero luego de editar las incoherencias que se me salieron en los capítulos que ya había publicado lo leí al mismo tiempo así que pensé 'ya es hora de terminar con esto'. gracias por leer si es que leíste desde que subí esta historia y gracias por leer si lo leíste en esta semana <3

25

En el resto del sueño Harry le explicó que había hecho un trato con los mismos que lo quemaron vivo. Louis no preguntó por qué diablos lo había hecho, porque confiaba en él y porque sabía que Harry tenía un plan.

Y el plan era este: en Entelequia tenían una regla, y esa regla era respetar la normalidad del resto de las personas, si rompían esa regla encomendaban a un humano para que fuera capaz de terminar la vida en la tierra del telequiano.

Naturalmente, Louis era el humano elegido para hacerlo, porque sabía sobre ellos y porque conocía a Gemma y Harry.

Permitieron que Harry le echara una mano con los recuerdos, la historia y la daga, algo que nunca antes habían hecho por temor a que el humano los traicionara y hablara sobre ellos. Harry le dijo que estaba queriendo convencerlos de hacerlo volver de alguna manera para cuando Louis tuviera que enfrentar cara a cara a Gemma, y Louis sinceramente esperaba que pudiera hacerlo, primero porque lo echaba de menos y segundo porque estaba totalmente seguro de que moriría y defraudaría a todos esos _telequianos_ , quienquiera que fueran.

Fue un poco complicado para Louis aceptar que el destino del mundo estaba literalmente en sus manos. Y no era como si pudiera ser el posible causante del fin de la humanidad, simplemente de la normalidad y del mundo a como lo conocían el resto de las personas. También podía ser responsable del descubrimiento mundial de otros seres que lucían igual que ellos pero que eran mucho más poderosos.

Si Louis hacía algo mal, el ser que habitaba en Gemma rompería una regla antigua y Louis no quería estar vivo para presenciar las consecuencias. En lo más catastrófico que podía pensar era en una tercera guerra mundial, pero no contra los Rusos o los Asiáticos, sino con seres que podían leer la mente y controlar a otros seres humanos a su gusto.

Louis no sabía mucho de eso, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no sería una guerra justa.

Fuera como sea, si todo salía bien Louis tendría un premio. Harry le dijo que ellos ya sabían lo que Louis pediría, y su respuesta era que podía tenerlo.

Así que, Louis podría tener de regreso a Harry con él si lograban asesinar lo que Gemma tenía dentro. Le darían una lista de consejos a seguir para que tuviera más probabilidades de lograrlo. Louis amaba a los telequianos, de verdad. Sólo conocía a dos de ellos y los amaba, aunque Gemma hubiera resultado ser una asesina justificada.

Louis despertó con Lottie a su lado y se tuvo que detener físicamente a gritar y saltar. Estaba aterrado también, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero más que nada estaba entusiasmado y lleno de esperanza por tener la posibilidad de devolverle la vida a Harry.

Luego se las arreglarían para inventar una buena excusa cuando Stan, o Michael, o el resto del mundo preguntara cómo demonios fue que un muerto pudo regresar a la vida.

**

\- Entonces... las reglas son, uno, no pensar en que sabes lo que está dentro de Gemma en presencia de Gemma. – Dijo Lottie con ojos entrecerrados. Louis asintió. – Dos, empujar la daga en su estomago o cualquier punto mortal. Tienes que hacerla sangrar profusamente para que... _eso_ salga de ella. – Louis volvió a asentir. – Tres, hacerlo rápido y sin pensar en que lo harás, y cuatro, tratar de hacerlo antes de que anochezca.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis aclarándose la garganta. – Suena complicado, lo sé.

\- ¿Complicado? A mí me suena completamente imposible, Louis.

\- Todo saldrá bien. _Tiene_ que salir bien, sólo... no seamos pesimistas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Louis... ¿Cómo se supone que no pensarás en lo que sabes que hay dentro de Gemma cuando estés frente a ella? Incluso cuando no estés pensando en eso estarás pensando en no pensar que lo sabes. Es ilógico.

\- Estaremos bien. – Insistió Louis. No estaba seguro de eso, pero confiaba en que Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Moriremos. – Dijo Lottie con terror en su voz. – No quiero morir tan joven.

\- Lottie, por favor. Harry dijo que Gemma jamás te haría daño. Te quiere demasiado.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que ya no es Gemma! – Casi gritó. Louis la abrazó y la mantuvo con él un par de minutos, sólo sosteniéndola mientras Lottie temblaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo? – Le preguntó. La dejaría ir si su hermana no se sentía lista, no le importaba que se estuviera exponiendo aún más a una muerte inevitable.

Lottie se apartó de él, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí, sólo... da miedo, eso es todo.

Louis entendía. Y sólo porque podía, la abrazó de nuevo.

\- Ahora, no estoy diciendo que moriremos más tarde, o mañana, pero considerando que existe la posibilidad... – Empezó a decir con voz casual. Lottie lució escandalizada por un momento. – Hey, es sólo por precaución, ¿de acuerdo? Y sólo por eso, y porque apenas son las 10am, ¿has pensando alguna vez qué quisieras hacer el último día de tu vida?

\- No. Nunca lo he pensado, acabo de cumplir dieciséis años, por el amor de Dios, qué hacer el último día de mi vida no es algo en lo que piense demasiado.

Louis tampoco pensaba en ello.

Ambos conversaron sobre eso mientras tomaban el desayuno, y lo que empezó como una conversación seria y sombría, pronto los hizo romper en carcajadas con las absurdas sugerencias que lanzaban ambos, como Lottie diciendo que siempre había querido pedir Halloween vestida de testigo de Jehova. Louis sólo quería saber si era capaz de comer una hamburguesa gigante. La última vez que lo había intentado había sido el primer año que había conocido a Harry y ambos no habían terminado ni siquiera una cuarta parte. Habían sido jóvenes y no habían estado preparados, Louis ahora se sentía capaz de al menos comer la mitad.

Al final, Louis y Lottie salieron a pasar un buen rato juntos y no pensaron ni una sola vez en seres de otra dimensión con poderes psíquicos que podrían o no destruir la normalidad del mundo en menos de 24 horas.

26

Visitaron a Gemma cerca de las 6pm. Decidieron no avisar, corriendo así el riesgo de quedarse como idiotas fuera de su departamento. Louis sabía que, conociéndola, probablemente estaba con Ashton tratando de recuperarlo. Dios. Ashton. Louis se preguntaba si Ashton sabía que estaba saliendo y terminando con un ser que podía asesinarlo con un solo pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué haremos si no está? – Preguntó Lottie mientras subían hacia su piso.

\- Esperaremos.

\- ¿Y qué haremos si pasa la noche con su novio?

\- Entonces la llamaremos y correremos el riesgo de que encuentre raro e inusual que yo la esté buscando.

Lottie soltó una exclamación de derrota.

Cuando llegaron y Gemma no les respondió, Lottie empezó a ponerse ansiosa. Louis pensó en qué hacer para arreglarlo. Tenía miedo llamarla por temor a arruinar todo, pero no veía qué otra opción tenía.

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? – Preguntó Lottie. Estaba pálida, claramente asustada. Louis no estaba mucho mejor.

\- Le diré que tuve otro sueño. Haré como si fuera urgente.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando terminó la llamada y Gemma no notó nada fuera de lugar en su urgencia, Louis se permitió sentir algo de pena por ella. Gemma sería la que saldría más dañada de todos, independientemente de si salían bien o mal las cosas.

Gemma no tenía idea que en el accidente que tuvieron ella y Harry cuando eran niños fue la oportunidad perfecta para otro ente de entrar a su cuerpo y manejarla como si fuera su títere, asesinando a su propio padre, poniendo en peligro a su propio hermano y al resto del mundo.

Mientras esperaban por Gemma, Louis recibió otra llamada. Era Zayn.

\- Soñé con Harry. - Le contó con voz aturdida. - Él literalmente se manifestó y... wow, ni siquiera sé si fue un sueño, si soy honesto. En un momento estuve despierto mirando tv y de repente estuve soñando que me decía que fuera con Gemma inmediatamente, ¿esto tiene algún sentido para ti? Me dijo que lo tendría.

\- No te imaginas cuanto. – Le dijo Louis soltando un suspiro de alivio. Zayn se rió.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué demonios está pasando, porque así siempre han ido las cosas con Harry. Desde que éramos niños hacía esto. De hecho una vez le quise contar a alguien sobre esto, pero me di cuenta de lo loco que sonaría en voz alta, así que... supongo que me alegra no estar solo en esto.

Louis tragó con fuerza. Estaba aliviado de que Zayn le fuera a ayudar de alguna manera, aunque aún no tuviera idea cómo, pero también la presencia de Zayn con él y Lottie lo hacía todo más real. No era algo que estaba ocurriendo sólo en su cabeza y la de su hermana y posiblemente en la de Gemma. Era real, y había otras personas involucradas. Louis sentía que vomitaría.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Zayn a través de la línea.

\- Estamos en el departamento de Gemma. Harry dijo que no debíamos estar aquí por la noche.

\- ¿Hay alguien más contigo? – Preguntó Zayn, sorprendido. 

\- Mi hermana está aquí. Lottie.

\- Me suena ese nombre. – Dijo Zayn. – Harry o Gemma la mencionaron, creo. Como sea, estaré allá antes de que anochezca entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por hacer esto, sé que suena y se siente como si fuera una locura, así que... gracias, Zayn, de verdad.

\- No hay de qué. Como dije, estoy acostumbrado ya a estas cosas. Dale gracias a tu novio por eso.

\- Lo haré tan pronto como lo vea. – Dijo Louis soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Zayn, confundido. Louis no creía tener tiempo de explicarle toda la historia, así que sólo se limitó a decirle que pronto tendría sentido. Zayn no siguió insistiendo y terminó la llamada.

Gemma llegó aproximadamente veinte minutos después, y en el momento que apareció en su campo visual Louis se aterró. No pudo controlarse a pensar en lo que había dentro de Gemma, de hecho estaba bastante seguro de que Lottie estaba igual que él. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería arrodillarse y suplicarle por su vida, o algo, lo que sea. Sólo sabía que definitivamente no estaba preparado para enfrentarla, o para usar la maldita daga que tenía escondida detrás de sus jeans.

Gemma los recibió a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y Louis notó de inmediato que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Quizá eran sus ojos, que eran usualmente agradables y cálidos pero ahora lucían vacíos.

Louis se impidió a sí mismo tomar la mano de Lottie y huir de ahí, porque si era honesto por un segundo, no había manera que él y Lottie salieran ilesos de esa. Harry podía leer la mente de las personas y moverlas a su antojo, podía destruir cerebros o exprimir el corazón de quien quisiera, quizá podía hacer miles de cosas más, cosas alarmantes, pero Louis no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Lottie no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas tampoco. Louis se había sentido realmente culpable cuando había tropezado con un perro de vuelta a su departamento, no tenía idea cómo demonios se suponía que blandiría una daga en la carne de Gemma.

Los talentos de Louis cubrían tocar el piano y la guitarra, la habilidad de saber manejar cualquier tipo de computador o aparato electrónico, dar las mejores de las mamadas y quizá ganar una pelea sólo cuando estaba ebrio. Hasta ahí llegaban sus talentos. No sabía cómo hacerle daño físicamente a alguien, o cómo mandar a un monstruo a donde pertenecía.

Lottie y Louis estaban perdidos. Gemma los pisaría a ambos como si fueran un par de bichos. Dios. Louis no debió haber estado de acuerdo con el plan.

 _“Podremos estar juntos”_ , escuchó Louis. Era la voz de Harry. _“Cuando todo esto termine podremos estar juntos, y si las cosas salen bien, mejor que bien, Gemma podrá ser ella misma otra vez”_.

De acuerdo, entonces.

Louis respiró con profundidad, apartando su mirada de Gemma.

\- ¿Louis? – Dijo Gemma apuntando hacia dentro de su departamento. La puerta estaba abierta ahora. Lottie estaba dentro mirándolo con preocupación.

Louis entró y caminó al lado de su hermana. Probablemente lucía extraño, y como si estuviera alejándose de Gemma deliberadamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya había arruinado la primera regla de todos modos. Pasara lo que pasara después de eso, ya no podía remediarlo.

\- Disculpa a Louis. – Dijo Lottie con voz casual. Louis estuvo orgulloso de ella por manejarlo mejor que él. – Esos sueños que ha estado teniendo lo tienen muy mal.

\- Es entendible. – Dijo Gemma con comprensión. – Probablemente yo estaría igual si mi hermano me estuviera tratando de hablar a través de sueños.

Después se echó a reír como si hubiera escuchado algo demasiado gracioso. Lottie y Louis rieron también, sólo para tener algo que hacer.

\- Louis me contó de los sueños también, y tiene uno importante por compartir contigo.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis tratando de no lucir como si no hubieran tenido un mejor plan al partir rumbo al departamento de Gemma. – Es... es totalmente diferente a los demás y creo que deberías escucharlo. Definitivamente. Es urgente.

\- Woah, detente ahí. – Pidió Gemma de buen humor. Dios. No dejaba de sonreír; eso estaba alterando tanto a Louis como nunca nada antes lo había hecho. - ¿Es algo bueno? Estoy entusiasmada ahora.

\- No lo sé. – Confesó Louis. – Puede ser que sea bueno. No lo sé.

\- Mm. – Lottie se sentó en el sofá y Gemma la siguió. Tomó una de las manos de Lottie y entrelazó sus dedos. Louis tragó con fuerza.

Quería gritar y pedirle que dejara de tocar a su hermana. Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo eso.

Gemma hizo contacto visual con Louis por un rato mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Lottie unida a la suya con los dedos de su otra mano. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 _“No van a poder vencerme”_ , le dijo Gemma. Louis se alarmó, porque Gemma no había abierto su boca en ningún momento. _“Si tratas de hacerlo desfiguraré a tu hermana, arrancaré la piel de su lindo rostro y se la daré de comer a los perros”_.

Louis cruzó ambas de sus manos detrás de su espalda, sintiendo la daga ahí. Lottie no lucía alarmada; Lottie no tenía idea que él y Gemma estaban teniendo una conversación mental. _“Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde”_.

¿Por qué no lo hacía irse? Ella podía, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no los obligaba a retirarse? Gemma podía hacerlo renunciar, podía tomar los hilos y hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa, a él y a Lottie. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no lo asesinaba como a Harry? ¿Por qué no le hacía daño a Lottie?

Algo andaba mal; o algo andaba excepcionalmente bien.

\- ¿Qué sueño tuviste entonces? – Preguntó Gemma, interesada. Lottie trató de alejarse un poco de ella, pero Gemma no la dejó.

\- ¿Se los has contado todos? – Preguntó Lottie como si quisiera estar segura. Louis asintió. - ¿Y qué has pensado al respecto, Gem?

\- Que es una locura, pero soy supersticiosa, así que tampoco los ignoraría. ¿Qué había en la libreta, de todos modos? ¿Qué había en el _“Tesoro”_? – Preguntó con burla.

\- Era un diario. – Dijo Louis. Gemma elevó sus cejas fingiendo interés. Algo le decía a Louis que Gemma sabía exactamente todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que podía hacer.

\- ¿Qué decía? – Preguntó.

\- Nada importante. – Mintió. – El sueño es más importante.

\- Cierto. ¿Qué soñaste que es tan importante que yo lo sepa?

\- Soñé que tu y Harry tuvieron un accidente de auto cuando eran niños. – Contó. Gemma frunció el ceño, luciendo genuinamente confundida.

\- ¿Un accidente? – Louis asintió. – Nunca tuvimos uno, ¿qué podría tener de relevante un accidente automovilístico que ni siquiera sucedió?

\- Pero sí sucedió. – Dijo Louis con cuidado. Gemma negó con su cabeza, pero cuando Louis continuó insistiendo que sí había sucedido, Gemma se puso de pie, rápido, confundida y molesta. Lottie se puso de pie también y caminó al lado de Louis de nuevo. – Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque hubieron daños que dejaron secuelas. – Continuó. Tenía miedo.

\- No. – Dijo Gemma, riendo. – No, no puede ser.

Gemma estaba ligeramente inclinada con una mano en su cabello, empujándolo fuera de su rostro.

\- Harry me habló un poco sobre eso. – Dijo Louis tomando pasos cortos hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Lottie hizo lo mismo. Gemma estaba respirando con dificultad, sus ojos habían oscurecido y su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, casi trasluciente. – Era algo que sólo le llegaba en recuerdos muy vagos. Me contaba que recordaba un hospital y noches de insomnio, te recordaba a ti también, sufriendo al lado suyo. En el sueño me hizo saber cuán importante sería para ti recordar la historia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Gemma, agitada. Parecía que estaba empezando a llorar también.

\- Sí.

\- Por años le rogué que me dijera lo que había pasado cuando éramos niños. Estaba convencida de que algo realmente grave nos había sucedido. – Gemma tomó una respiración profunda. – No recuerdo nada de mi infancia. ¿Es eso normal, Louis? ¿No recordar absolutamente nada de mi infancia? ¿Es normal?

\- El accidente pudo haber dejado estragos más complicados en ti. – Respondió Louis con trabajo. – Estoy seguro que Harry tenía una buena razón por la cual decidió no hablarte sobre el accidente, o tu infancia. 

Gemma no estaba diciendo nada. Lottie a su lado estaba apretando con miedo sus dedos en su brazo.

Louis escuchó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera roto. Louis volteó hacia atrás, de izquierda a derecha, y finalmente hacia el techo, aterrado. Probablemente estaba siendo paranoico, pero en ese momento ahí con Gemma cualquier anomalía le causaba escalofríos.

Lottie miró hacia el techo también, aún cuando Louis ya no estaba mirando, así que volvió a mirar, y lo que vio lo dejó temblando.

El techo se estaba cuarteando y de ahí estaban saliendo dedos putrefactos de los cuerpos amortajados, tratando de entrar a un mundo al que no pertenecían.

\- Oh Dios. – Soltó Louis sin poder evitarlo. En el momento que Louis reconoció que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Lottie retrocedió con torpeza, cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar mientras apuntaba hacia el techo.

Louis se alarmó aún más al escucharla gritar; así que se acercó para ayudarla, pero en el momento que le dio la espalda a Gemma fue lanzado hacia la pared con una fuerza inhumana.

Louis había visto muchas películas. En todas ellas, el hecho de que lanzaran a alguien contra una pared con fuerzas sobrenaturales no hacía tanto daño; de hecho se levantaban como si sólo les hubieran dado un empujón inofensivo, pero en la realidad el resultado decayó en probablemente varias fracturas para Louis.

El cuerpo de Louis impactó contra la pared y cayó al suelo sin poder respirar o hacer otra cosa para salvar su vida o la de Lottie.

Lottie continuaba gritando, y continuaba también en peligro, pero Louis no podía ni siquiera levantar su cabeza para checar si Lottie estaba bien. Intentó respirar con desespero; estaba sofocado y demasiado dolorido como para hacerlo, así que con mucho esfuerzo se movió poco a poco, hasta que pudo mirar de reojo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo único que observó entonces fue una sombra deforme proyectándose en la pulcra alfombra. 

Al principio no supo lo que era, y tampoco entendía por qué la sombra se le hacía tan particularmente familiar, pero después lo comprendió; ya había visto a esa sombra.

Esa misma sombra había sido de la criatura que había asesinado a Des.

El rostro de Gemma era el mismo, sólo que su piel blanca había sido reemplazada por una trasparente. Todas sus venas, las articulaciones, todo se alcanzaba a distinguir. Estaba podrida por dentro. Como si estuviera muerta. Lo peor era cuando sonreía.

Lottie no dejaba de gritar.

Louis se puso de pie con dolor y tocó la daga detrás de su espalda. No sabía si era apropiado que la usara en ese instante, pero considerando que no tenía la suficiente fuerza o la voluntad para hacerlo, asumió que la necesitaría después.

\- ¡Gemma, no! – Gritó. Gemma volteó a verlo, confundida. Louis por un segundo se perdió en sus ojos grandes y vacíos, y en su sonrisa roja. Goteaba rojo; goteaba sangre de entre sus dientes y lengua. Lottie estaba en el suelo con una mordida en su brazo izquierdo, llorando. – No lo hagas. – Pidió. – Sólo... no lo hagas, esta no eres tú. No lastimes a Lottie, por favor. No la lastimes más.

\- No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. – Dijo Gemma, sonriendo. – Todos van a morir.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Dijo Louis. Quizá Gemma tenía razón, pero Lottie no tenía por qué saber eso. La mordida no se veía tan mal desde su ángulo, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Oh, ¿crees que Harry te ayudará? – Preguntó fingiendo estar triste. – Eres tan estúpido. ¿No saben quién soy yo? ¿Quién seré cuando acabe con todos ustedes? ¡Seré el maldito rey de...!

Un ruido la interrumpió. Louis y Lottie voltearon hacia la puerta. Incluso Gemma volteó.

Había alguien de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Era Zayn.

\- ¡Corran! – Gritó. Louis movió sus piernas creyendo que sería en vano, pero por alguna razón pudo moverlas como si no hubiera sido lanzado con demasiada fuerza contra la pared. Se impulsó con sus brazos, cogió a Lottie del brazo y trató de no pensar demasiado en que el departamento de Gemma literalmente se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

Louis y Lottie salieron de entre los escombros. Zayn se perdió por un rato, pero cuando regresó con ellos les ayudó hasta al final.

Cuando estuvieron afuera Lottie empezó a gritar por ayuda; Louis lo hizo también, pero nadie salió de sus departamentos. Absolutamente nadie.

Estaban en el centro del aparcamiento entre un silencio ensordecedor. Sus gritos hacían eco. El llanto de Lottie hacía eco. Estaban solos.

\- Así no es como se suponía que debían salir las cosas. – Dijo Louis derrumbándose.

¿Habían perdido, no era cierto? Gemma no había sangrado. Louis no había usado la daga. Estaban perdidos. Dios. Louis había fracasado.

Lottie se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar. Louis quería hacer lo mismo pero tenía demasiada adrenalina en su cuerpo. Quería golpear algo, quería hacerle daño a alguien. Lo que sea.

\- Levántate. – Le dijo Zayn a Lottie. – Ponte de pie, Lottie. Tenemos que huir. Los tres.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Gemma? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Se fue. – Dijo Zayn. Se oía diferente. Más seguro de lo que hacía, menos nervioso. El Zayn que tenía enfrente no sonaba para nada como el Zayn que había conocido. – Supo quién era yo. Nos estará buscando en el momento que vuelva en sí y encuentre un plan para acabar con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Soltó Louis, confundido. – ¿Quién eres?

Oh Dios mío. ¿Era Harry? ¿Zayn era Harry?

\- ¿Harry? – Preguntó.

\- Ahora no, pequeño.

\- Eres tú. – Dijo Louis lanzándose a sus brazos, sollozando con alivio.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lottie. - ¿Harry?

Harry le sonrió.

\- Gracias por venir. - Le dijo a Lottie. 

\- Oh Dios.

\- Las cosas no salieron bien, lo entiendo. Pero lo arreglaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Aún hay tiempo. – Dijo Harry alcanzando a Lottie para abrazarla. Inspeccionó su herida, que aunque no lucía para nada grave ahora, aún así se quitó su camisa a cuadros que traía puesto arriba de una sencilla color blanco, la rompió y la enredó en su brazo. – Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Nos encontrará fácil donde sea que estemos.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y con su otro brazo guió a Lottie desde su hombro. Los tres emprendieron el camino, aunque Louis estaba seguro que ni él o Lottie tenían idea hacia dónde se dirigían. Ambos confiaban en Harry lo suficiente como para dejarle eso en sus manos.

\- ¿A dónde se fueron todos? – Preguntó Louis.

\- A ningún lado. – Respondió Harry con confianza. – Están aquí todavía pero no pueden vernos, ni tampoco nosotros a ellos. Pero siguen aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lottie tan confundida como Louis. - ¿Cómo...?

\- Doblando dimensiones. – Dijo Harry con casualidad, como si esperara de alguna manera que Louis y su hermana comprendieran. – Es fácil, aprendí a hacerlo a los diez años. – Louis trató de sonreír, orgulloso de Harry. – A veces me gustaba doblar dimensiones sólo para estar solo, para olvidarme de mis responsabilidades. Ya sabes... la realidad era demasiado complicada.

Caminaron un largo recorrido hasta llegar a un centro comercial. Afuera todo estaba destruido, pero el contenido de las tiendas estaba intacto, limpio. Los edificios se derrumbaban, caían escombros a causa de los fuertes vientos que parecían más tormentas de arena. Los autos que estaban estacionados en las aceras estaban destruidos también, llenos de polvo. Era como si estuvieran en una ciudad fantasma.

\- Entonces ¿esto es otra dimensión o es la realidad y nosotros vivimos en una dimensión? – Preguntó Lottie.

\- Buena pregunta. – Dijo Harry. Louis sentía que le explotaría el cerebro.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios mi brazo dejó de doler y sangrar? – Preguntó después tratando de deshacerse del amarre de la camisa de Harry de su brazo. – Qué demonios.

\- Lo que te sucedió en la realidad no te puede afectar aquí. – Explicó, paciente. - Lo que Gemma es en la realidad no será lo que nos encontraremos aquí.

\- No entiendo. – Dijo Louis.

\- La forma fácil de decirlo es que este es el plan que hicieron los telequianos. El plan de ellos, el plan “B”, era hacerme bajar a la realidad, mostrarle a Gemma que pude regresar a pesar de haber sido desterrado y marginado y de haber sido acusado de traición, después de haber sido quemado vivo por ellos, el plan era mostrarle que detenerla era tan importante que me hicieron bajar. Gemma está asustada. Sabían que su mecanismo de defensa sería doblar dimensiones, porque aquí no sería Gemma, sino uno de nosotros. El que se metió en ella será con el que nos encontraremos aquí. Y él no lo sabe, pero aquí es donde es más vulnerable.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Su nombre es Corven y estaba en La Nada luego de no haber respetado las reglas en la realidad. Cuando Gemma y yo tuvimos el accidente tomó la oportunidad de meterse en ella. Pudo haberme elegido a mí, pero Gemma estaba más mal herida y vulnerable.

\- Oh. – Soltó Lottie. Se veía asustada. Louis tenía miedo también.

\- Dicen que el cerebro del ser humano evolucionará, dicen que podrán ver lo que quieran y hacer las cosas que quieran, pero en realidad ya lo están haciendo, de manera inconsciente al menos. El problema es que no tienen demasiada imaginación. No piensan a lo grande. Sólo tienen que concentrarse para ver esto.

Harry sonrió. Louis no pudo ver nada de Harry en esa sonrisa. Era complicado tratar de engañar a su mente y convencerse a sí mismo que ese enfrente de él era Harry, no Zayn.

\- ¿Zayn sabe que lo usaste para volver?

\- Se lo dije en uno de sus sueños. No creo que me haya creído, pero sí le dije.

\- Eres un ladrón de cuerpos. – Acusó Louis soltando una risa nerviosa. – Bastante impresionante, Styles. ¿Qué estamos haciendo en un centro comercial? – Preguntó después, sólo porque tenía curiosidad.

Harry se alarmó y apareció recordar algo.

\- Tenemos que correr. Ya sabe dónde estamos.

Antes de que él o Lottie pudieran decir cualquier cosa, tomó la mano de ambos y corrió a través de las tiendas y pasillos del centro comercial.

\- No creí que se recuperaría tan rápido. – Comentó Harry con agitación. – El sedante que le di se suponía que sería más fuerte.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Lottie. - ¿Sedaste a Gemma?

\- No había otra salida. – Dijo con angustia. - Era eso o morir, estoy seguro que a Gemma no le importará.

Louis iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Harry se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ambos lo hicieran también. Con un gesto de su mano les pidió que prestaran atención al sonido, y eso hicieron.

Apenas se lograba percibir un ruido lejano.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Autos. – Respondió Harry, sonriendo con satisfacción. – Autos siendo aplastados como si fueran de plástico.

Louis se acercó a los ventanales, totalmente convencido de que lo que sea que estuviera en su mente sería más perturbador que lo que vería. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir a una figura, más largo y grande que un ser humano normal, saltando de auto en auto, dejándolos aplastados como si se trataran de latas de soda.

En su rostro tenía una mirada enfurecida.

Harry tomó sus manos otra vez y empezaron a correr. Louis de verdad se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. Y había tenido demasiadas en menos de cuatro meses, pero lo que le estaba sucediendo estaba al tope de todas.

De hecho, en ese punto Louis estaba seguro que si moría en esa dimensión despertaría en su cama y le contaría de su sueño a Lottie, y entonces Lottie se echaría a reír por lo absurdo que sonaba.

27

Louis no estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en efecto era verdad; si morían ahí, morirían en esa y en cualquier otra dimensión, incluida la realidad.

Los tres se detuvieron luego de un par de minutos. Harry se arrodilló detrás de un aparador e invitó a él y Lottie a que hicieran lo mismo. Louis miró a Harry, arrodillado a su lado, y pensó en besarlo. Podía hacerlo, lo tenía ahí. Pero no era Harry, era Zayn. Louis no podía besar a Harry estando en el cuerpo de Zayn. No parecía correcto.

\- Harry. – Lo llamó Louis. Harry volteó a verlo. – Por favor prométeme que si todo sale bien te tendré de regreso conmigo.

Harry sonrió.

\- Lo prometo. Despertarás y me tendrás a tu lado como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Louis de verdad quería creerle, pero sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo.

\- Cuando Corven era un novato. – Empezó a decir Harry, como si quisiera matar tiempo mientras esperaban por la criatura que probablemente los mataría a los tres. – Siempre alardeaba con destruir a toda la humanidad, o de al menos tenerla por debajo de él. Nadie lo tomaba en serio porque para lograrlo se necesitaba romper las reglas y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo porque el castigo era horrible. Claramente no valía la pena. Pero Corven era peculiar, y él quería ser mejor que todos, quería probar que él tenía razón y que era fácil destruir a los humanos. Corven siempre fue un chico rebelde. Nunca tuvo nada especial, es decir, fuera de su habilidad de leer mentes, era sólo otro de nosotros. Vivía bajo las reglas como cualquiera de nuestra especie, pero cuando eligieron al humano que lo mandaría a La Nada, se convirtió en otra cosa. Empezó a reclutar almas, o a intentarlo, les llenó la cabeza de pensamientos egoístas, les prometió una vida más digna donde no tenían que esconder lo que eran. Les prometió que podrían ser ellos mismos en la realidad, junto con las demás personas. Lo que sucedió con Corven no es algo nuevo, la historia es de cientos de años atrás. Todos conocen su historia, todos sabemos sus intenciones y también sabemos mejor que dejarnos convencer por sus líneas de poder. Por años, hasta hoy, Corven no había logrado su cometido. Ya no quedan telequianos en la tierra, hasta hace diez años atrás sólo quedábamos mi padre, Gemma y yo. Y Corven estaba esperando su oportunidad para manipular a uno de nosotros. Entró en Gemma, asesinó a mi padre, me asesinó a mí, y ahora quiere asesinarte a ti.

\- Porque soy el humano que se supone que debe acabar con él, entiendo. – Dijo Louis, resignado.

\- ¿Tienes la daga? – Preguntó. Louis asintió. - Úsala al final, cuando llegue el momento sabrás qué hacer.

Louis inclinó su mirada, aterrado. A su lado, tomó la mano de Lottie.

\- Hey, todo saldrá bien. – Susurró Harry con voz cariñosa. – Es parte del trato, ellos jamás dejarían que algo te ocurriera, estarás bien, y Lottie también. Saldrán bien de esta. Los tres lo haremos.

Louis suspiró y detrás de su espalda tocó la daga, sólo para sentirla.

\- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Harry de repente. Louis empezó a temblar, nervioso y asustado.

\- No. – Respondió, honesto.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Lottie tragando con fuerza.

Harry les sonrió con compresión y lo que sucedió después fue que algo explotó. Escucharon un ruido ensordecedor, luego vieron una luz incandescente, como la del sol. Harry los dejó solos y una fuerza los mantuvo a Louis y Lottie contra el suelo. Ambos escucharon gritos arenosos y desgarradores, eran gritos que podían matar, que podían enloquecer. Escucharon risas, sintieron el temblor del suelo y la manera en que los ventanales empezaron a hacerse añicos.

Louis volteó hacia el techo y vio como los pedazos de concreto que caían, no caían sobre ellos, parecían rebotar aproximadamente a un metro arriba de ellos, como si hubiera un escudo invisible cubriéndolos.

Lottie estaba gritando.

El resplandor de luz seguía ahí, pero Louis logró distinguir lo que ocurría.

Había un monstruo agonizando enfrente de ellos, literalmente. No podía ver qué estaba haciendo Harry, pero sea lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, estaba dando resultado.

No fue hasta un par de minutos después que el resplandor perdió fuerza y entonces Louis pudo ver a cientos de personas más, salvo que no eran personas, eran amortajados, los mismos que habían aclamado que no se podía desenterrar a los muertos. Todos ellos tenían una mano podrida tendida hacia el frente, como si estuvieran pasándole su fuerza a Harry, todos tenían su atención puesta en Corven.

Louis pensó, _“lo van a derrotar”._

Pensó, _“Harry estará de regreso otra vez”._

Pensó, _“Ya quiero despertar de esta pesadilla”_ , y cerró sus ojos.

28

Cuando Louis abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a una sonrisa maliciosa mostrándole sus dientes puntiagudos chorreando sangre.

\- Los he matado a todos. – Dijo Corven, riendo. – Siempre me subestimaron. Pensaron que podrían vencerme, pero los he matado. – Repitió. – A todos.

\- No. – Dijo Louis mirando hacia su lado. Lottie no estaba ahí. – No. – Repitió.

Corven sonrió, mostrándole mentalmente cómo los había asesinado, incluida su hermana.

Louis trató de buscar a Harry y los amortajados, pero no encontró sus cuerpos por ningún lado. Estaban desaparecidos al igual que Lottie.

Eran sólo Louis y Corven ahora.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? – Le preguntó Louis.

Corven se rió.

\- Los he matado. – Repitió. – Y ahora es tu turno.

Corven tomó a Louis del cuello, levantándolo del suelo hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocarlo. Louis llevó sus manos a las de Corven, tratando de liberar su agarre. Esa había sido su reacción inicial, además de entrar en pánico por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero pronto recordó la daga.

\- Conocí a alguien como tu una vez. – Le contó Corven. – Lo enviaron a matarme, pero esta vez no me derrotarán. Eres insignificante.

Louis llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sacó la daga y la clavó en el rostro de Corven, una y otra vez.

Empezó a salir sangre a borbotones de su boca y ojos y de donde había hecho las incisiones, en sus mejillas, frente y nariz. Louis quiso reírse por lo fácil y casi inspirado que se había sentido al hacerlo.

Ahí era donde Corven era más vulnerable, en esa dimensión, en el lugar al que había corrido en busca de protección.

Louis cayó al suelo soltando la daga.

Corven se arqueó en sí mismo con dolor, gritando con sus labios desfigurados. Se removió entre los escombros y se sacudió como si estuviera sufriendo una convulsión. Louis lo observó con paciencia y disgusto hasta que lo vio envolverse en unas alas color negro que habían salido de su espalda.

Se cubrió con ellas sin dejar de agonizar.

 _“No se puede desenterrar a los muertos”_ , dijeron los amortajados. Habían vuelto. _“No se debe desenterrar a los muertos”_ , decían al unísono.

Louis sólo podía escuchar el susurro que hacían al arrastrarse, pero no los veía. Sabía que estaban ahí, y ahora no les tenía miedo. Sabía que estaban del mismo lado.

Venían por Corven.

Tan pronto como pensó en eso empezó a distinguir manos huesudas y mohosas tomando las alas de Corven. Los amortajados no dejaban de murmurar su frase predilecta.

Un portal se había abierto en la única pared que había quedado intacta. Louis vio, agotado, cómo introducían a Corven a esa dimensión que a pesar de que no le habían dicho, sabía que conducía al infierno personal para los seres como Corven.

Louis suspiró, y pensó, _“se acabó.”_

Cerró sus ojos.

Y luego no vio nada.

29

Louis despertó y lo primero que notó fue la molesta luz del sol.

Lo cegó haciéndolo colocar sus manos en su rostro con pereza.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó el silbido de los pájaros y risas de niños. Louis rápidamente se preguntó dónde diablos estaba.

Luego escuchó voces susurrándose con complicidad la una a la otra, era la voz de una mujer, o dos mujeres, la de un hombre y la de una niña. Louis no podía alcanzar a distinguir muy bien lo que decían. Estaba demasiado cansado y sus ojos todavía no se enfocaban bien.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver, se encontró con un día soleado.

Estaba en un parque con un libro en sus piernas.

\- Pequeño. – Escuchó en su oído. La voz se oía divertida. – Es de mala educación quedarte dormido en una salida familiar. Llevamos semanas planeando esto para Darcy.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Balbuceó. Volteó hacia el dueño de la voz y lo que miró fue a Harry. Estaba cubriéndole los oídos a la niña que debía ser Darcy. Tenía aproximadamente cuatro años, era castaña y tenía sus ojos.

Gemma y Lottie estaban enfrente de él mirándolo como si le hubieran salido de repente tres cabezas.

\- No maldigas. – Dijo Harry. – Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto, Lou.

\- Sí. No es bueno que maldigas enfrente de tu hija. – Dijo Lottie, riendo con algo de incomodidad. – Maldijiste enfrente de mi toda mi infancia y mira cómo quedé.

\- La dejaste rubia de groserías. – Dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Lottie. Lottie se rió, esa vez más cómoda y natural.

Louis habría disfrutado de todo ese intercambio si no estuviera tan confundido.

\- ¿Hija? – Preguntó.

\- Parece que papá te olvidó mientras tomaba una siesta. – Le dijo Harry a Darcy. Darcy se cruzó de brazos, luciendo falsamente ofendida.

\- Estoy enojada. – Dijo Darcy con una mueca de exagerada tristeza.

\- No, cariño. Papá no te olvidó. Está exhausto. Papá nunca te olvidaría de verdad, ¿cierto, Lou?

\- Oh Dios. – Soltó Louis, porque... estaba sucediendo, ¿cierto? Habían ganado.

\- ¿Por qué está exhausto? – Preguntó Darcy.

\- Porque acaba de salvar a la humanidad. – Respondió Harry.

\- Ooooh. – Exclamó Darcy con sorpresa. - ¿Como en el libro?

\- Si, bebé. Como en el libro.

Louis miró a Gemma charlando con Lottie. No parecía maligna, y no parecía tampoco como si fuera una sobreviviente de un demente telequiano que manipuló su cuerpo a su antojo.

Louis se preguntó si todo lo que recordaba había sucedido en absoluto.

\- El libro, pequeño. – Dijo Harry apuntando al libro en sus piernas. Louis miró hacia abajo, hacia el título del libro de pasta roja.

Se titulaba _“La historia del hombre que podía leer mentes”_.

Louis abrió el libro y lo ojeó. Todas sus vivencias estaban encerradas allí. Todo venía allí. El chico que podía leer mentes y su pareja, un chico que no solía creer en nada; la hermana que tenía algo maligno dentro, la hermana que ayudaría a la pareja del chico, el malvado de la historia que quería hacerles daño, el amigo que prestó su cuerpo. Al final salvaban al mundo.

\- ¡Mis papás son superhéroes! – Exclamó Darcy con emoción.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

Había vuelto. Harry estaba con él, Gemma y Lottie estaba a salvo.

Y tenían una hija a la cual ya estaba empezando a recordar.

El sacrificio había sido para bien, había sido razonable aún cuando no parecía haber nada de razonable en el tesoro o los sueños o los seres de otras dimensiones.

Louis tenía de vuelta todo lo que quería, y todo lo que había soñado tener.

Louis se sentía vivo otra vez.  

\- ¿Dónde está Zayn? - Preguntó haciendo que Harry lo mirara raro. 

\- ¿En su casa? No lo sé, no nos quedamos de ver con él hasta el próximo viernes por la noche, ¿recuerdas? 

Louis no lo recordaba, pero sabía que lo haría. Sólo quería estar seguro de que todos estaban a salvo. 

\- Hey. - Susurró Harry acercándose, dejando libre a Darcy. Darcy corrió a los brazos de Gemma. - Lou. 

\- Mm. 

\- Estás bien ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Todos están bien. Lo prometo. 

Louis suspiró. 

\- Lo sé, sólo... es difícil. - Harry asintió. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se apartó otra vez. 

\- No recuerda nada. Gemma. - Susurró Harry. - Es mejor así. Tampoco Lottie, o Zayn. Sólo tu y yo, y la prueba está en el libro. Sólo eso. 

\- De acuerdo. 

\- Estaremos bien. Lo prometo. 

Louis le creyó. 

Estarían bien. Habían salvado el mundo. 

Eran superheroes. 

Eran padres. 

Todo estaba bien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se aprecian los kudos y los comentarios.


End file.
